Naruto et les Uchiwa
by Patitanaru
Summary: Naruto revient à Konoha après avoir déserter 5 ans auparavant, mais il ne revient pas seul. Pourquoi revient-il? Et est-ce qu'il restera? C'est ma 1ère fic soyez indulgent. Yaoi, itanaru, narusasu, madanaru ...
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto et les Uchiwa **

**Avertissement : Yaoi si vous n'aimer pas ne pas lire.**

_Résumé : Naruto revient à Konoha après avoir déserter 5 ans auparavant, mais il ne revient pas seul. Pourquoi revient-il? Et est-ce qu'il restera? _

_Couple: itanaruita, sasunarusasu, madanaru ..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : le retour<strong>

J'ai peur. Oui j'ai peur.

Depuis longtemps je n'avais pas senti ce sentiment au fond de moi.

Nous avançons lentement vers notre destination. Il me prend la main pour me rassurer et me regarde de ses yeux noirs comme la nuit et il me sourit, lui aussi doit avoir peur au font de lui mais aussi très impatient d'arriver sans doute.

Cela fait cinq ans que je ne suis pas revenu dans mon village ou plutôt dans ce village car il n'est plus mon village depuis ce jour où tout ce que je croyais avoir acquis est parti en fumée, oui ce jour où j'ai décidé de déserter Konoha à cause d'eux.

_**Flashback**_

Je me rappelle de ce jour comme si c'étais hier. Il faisait tellement beau ce jour là. Cela faisait six mois qu'il était revenu au village après ces trois ans et demi parti chez Orochimaru. Il était revenu un jour en voulant réintégrée le village ça n'avait pas été facile pour lui mais il avait réussi à redonner confiance à tout le monde et je l'avais bien aidé. On n'était redevenu les meilleurs amis du monde et puis mes sentiments envers lui ont évolué en quelque chose de plus fort et j'avais cru à l'époque (j'en ris maintenant) que c'était réciproque.

Donc la veille de ce jour je m'étais décidé à tout lui avouer.

- Sasuke, je... j'ai quelque chose à te dire ou plutôt quelque chose à t'avouer.

- Oui, Naruto je t'écoute. Dit-il interrogatif.

- Euh! Je... je...

- Bon t'accouche! Dobe!

- Hum! Je me racle la gorge et lâche enfin ma bombe. Voilà, j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je suis amoureux de toi pour être exact et je voudrais savoir si toi aussi tu ressens quelque chose pour moi. Mais ne… ne répond pas tout suite, on verra demain. Et je suis parti en courant pour le laisser réfléchir.

Puis ce jour est arrivé, je me suis levé avec cette boule au ventre en me disant que j'allais le revoir et qu'il me donnerait une réponse. Ça pour une réponse j'en ai eu une, car la seule chose que monsieur Sasuke Uchiwa a put me dire froidement c'est.

- Tu me dégoûtes, rien qu'à te voir j'ai envie de vomir, je ne veux plus te voir, espèce de monstre. Dégage de ma vue.

Et il est parti, moi, je suis resté, tétaniser, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement à essayer d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de me dire, puis je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à marcher en direction de mon appartement mais avant d'y arriver, un Anbu m'accoste pour me dire que (car malheureusement pour moi, la journée ne sait pas arrêter là) j'étais convoqué par l'Hokage. Alors comme un automate, je me suis dirigé vers la tour des Hokage et je suis rentré dans son bureau où ce tenait déjà Kakashi. Elle m'a, ce jour là, dit qu'elle avait pris une décision et que son successeur serait Kakashi car je ne pourrais jamais être à la hauteur de cette tâche car trop tête en l'air et ainsi de suite et surtout que le conseil ne veux pas d'un démon comme Hokage. J'ai encaissé (encore) sans rien dire et me suis levé avec un sourire bien forcé faut l'avoué et est félicité Kakashi pour sa promotion et je suis parti le cœur détruis. Ma mère de substitution venait de me poignarder dans le dos.

En une seule journée j'avais perdu l'amour de ma vie, mon rêve, ma raison de vivre. Je suis rentré chez moi et me suis effondré sur mon lit et j'ai pleuré je ne sais pas combien de temps. Puis me suis endormi de fatigue. Quand je me suis réveillé, il commençait à faire nuit.

Ce jour là, j'ai pris la meilleur décision de ma vie, j'ai fait mon sac comme si je partais en mission, mais en ne prenant que des vêtements neutre, et oui, ce jour là, j'ai décidé que le Naruto gai et rieur étais mort et mes tenues orange avec. Je me suis avancé devant cette photo de l'équipe 7, je l'ai prise et l'ai jeté en travers du mur, puis j'ai enlevé mon bandeau ainsi que le collier que l'Hokage elle-même m'avait donné et l'ai posé sur ma commode. J'ai regardé une dernière fois mon petit appartement puis je suis sorti sans fermer à clé.

Mais avant de partir, j'avais réussi à me faufiler dans la salle où se trouvait le rouleau des techniques interdites et l'ai pris avec moi. Après tout, il me devait bien ça, après toutes ses années à souffrir en silence en ne me plaignant jamais.

Oh! Oui, il me devait bien ça.

Et voilà, depuis ce jour, je ne suis jamais revenu dans ce village qui ma tant haï et qui ma tant déçu.

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Et maintenant me voilà, moi Naruto Uzumaki, après toutes ces années, aux portes du village de Konoha.

J'entends la sirène d'alerte et je commence à voir des mouvements de panique un peu partout dans le village. Les villageois se font évacués vers le mont Hokage. Cela nous fait sourire.

Nous formons quelques signes de jutsus identiques avec nos mains et il se forme une barrière protectrice invisible autour de chacun de nous. Nous n'avons pas envie de nous retrouver avec quelques Shurikens ou Kunaïs dans le corps avant de nous être expliqué. Puis nous commençons à faire une dizaine de pas dans l'enceinte de Konoha et nous nous arrêtons.

Nous voyons quelques ANBU ainsi que quelques Chunin s'avancer vers nous mais restant à distance raisonnable. En attente de renfort plus conséquent.

C'est que nous leur faisons peur, surtout par nos tenus, un long manteau noir orné de nuages rouges cerclés de blanc de l'Akatsuki.

Et surtout à cause de mon partenaire qui n'a pas changé d'un poil malgré ses 27 ans et très connu à Konoha, le Nuke-nin le plus connu de Konoha je dirai même.

Et oui, Itachi Uchiwa Lui-Même.

Par contre moi, je ne pense pas qu'ils me reconnaissent. C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup changé depuis cinq ans. Surtout depuis ma fusion avec Kyûbi, il y a quatre ans. J'ai bien grandi maintenant j'avoisine le mètre quatre vingt-cinq, une silhouette assez imposante mais pas trop, les épaules plus large, mes cheveux long jusqu'au bas du dos d'une couleur cuivré parsemé de mèches blondes, sont attachés au milieu du dos par une cordelette noir et deux mèches plus courtes encadrent mon visage devenus plus fin avec le temps mais restant masculin quand même. Les favoris que j'avais sur les joues indiquant la présence du démon à neuf queues ont disparues après ma fusion avec celui-ci. Mes yeux plus étirés sont toujours bleus mais liseré de rouge avec la pupille fendu me donnant un air beaucoup plus félin. Voilà! Physiquement je n'ai plus grand-chose à voir avec le Naruto de mes 17 ans.

Itachi demande au groupe devant nous que nous voulons voir l'Hokage et un Ninja se détache et s'éloigne vers les bâtiments de l'Hokage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous voyons arrivés le même ninja ainsi qu'un groupe de quelques ANBU et ce qui m'étonne c'est de voir la vieille Tsunade au milieu. J'aurai surtout pensé voir Kakashi à cette place, mais bon ce n'est qu'un détail et je reste concentré.

- Itachi Uchiwa! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite. Vous savez que Naruto Uzumaki n'est plus dans ce village. Dit-elle d'une voix froide et déterminé.

- Nous savons cela et nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, mais pour vous aider.

- Comment ça! Nous aider ?

Et là, nous voyons une furie arriver rouge de colère Sharigan enclencher, Chidori dans la main et fonce sur Itachi, mais sa barrière l'arrête et se fait rejeter un peu plus loin. Nous ne bougeons pas d'un cil, il serait trop content. Tsunade lui fait un signe, il se relève et vu notre attitude il se reprend très vite et en regardant Itachi droit dans les yeux il dit d'une voix un peu tremblante de colère.

- Itachi!

- Sasuke!

Moi de mon côté je le dévisage, le brun avait encore grandit, environ un mètre quatre vingt, il avait gardé ses cheveux cours piquer à l'arrière ainsi que ses deux mèches qui lui encadraient toujours son visage, visage qui avait mûrit mais qui était toujours aussi froid, avec un regard perçant. Il portait un tee-shirt noir moulant qui montrait sa fine musculature et un pantalon noir qui montrait bien la forme de ses fesses bien rebondi. Toujours aussi canon me suis-je dis.

Et puis, marre que l'on m'ignore, je m'avance un peu en prenant la parole.

- Bonjour, Sasuke, tu ne me salut pas.

Il détourne le regard vers moi, en me dévisageant et me répond d'une voix froide.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te saluerais, je ne te connais même pas.

Et là, contre toute attente, j'éclate de rire avec ma voix rauque, ce qui en surprend plus d'un. Je me reprends un peu et regarde autour de moi en me redressant et vois l'air hébété sur tous les visages. Et je lui réponds.

- Alors, on ne reconnaît même pas ses anciens amis, Sasuke! C'est vrai que j'ai un peu changé depuis cinq ans. Mais peut-être qu'avec ça tu me reconnaitras.

Et là, je sors de ma sacoche le bandeau de Sasuke avec le symbole de la feuille rayé que j'avais toujours gardé avec moi malgré toutes ses années en pensant qu'il me servirait un jour et le noue autour de mon cou avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et lui pose une nouvelle question.

- Et là, est-ce que tu me reconnais, Teme ? Lui dis-je d'une voix suave.

Je le vois regarder le bandeau et commence à me dévisager puis me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il commence à blêmir, il vient de comprendre qui je suis et commence à reculer de quelques pas en articulant mon prénom.

- Na... Na... Naruto!

A ces mots, un murmure gronde dans la foule autour de nous.

- Lui-même. Répondis-je, en souriant cyniquement.

Je vois ensuite tout le monde reculer de quelques pas. Ils ont peur de moi et ça me fait plaisir, je trouve cela jouissif, ça me rend heureux. Mais je reste impassible devant eux, je recule et me remet à la hauteur d'Itachi en jetant un regard vers lui amusé et me rend un léger petit sourire en coin pour me dire qu'il est content aussi.

Je crois que je viens de réussir mon entrée à Konoha.

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2: Explication

**Naruto et les Uchiwa **

**Avertissement : Yaoi si vous n'aimer pas ne pas lire.**

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Résumé :**__ Naruto revient à Konoha après avoir déserter 5 ans auparavant, mais il ne revient pas seul. Pourquoi revient-il? Et est-ce qu'il restera? _

_**Couple :**__ itanaruita, sasunarusasu, madanaru, ..._

_**Notes de l'auteur:**__ Les personnages sont OOC surtout les principales mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre précédent :<strong>

_Je vois ensuite tout le monde reculer de quelques pas. Ils ont peur de moi et ça me fait plaisir, je trouve cela jouissif, ça me rend heureux. Mais je reste impassible devant eux, je recule et me remet à la hauteur d'Itachi en jetant un regard vers lui amusé et me rend un léger petit sourire en coin pour me dire qu'il est content aussi._

_Je crois que je viens de réussir mon entrée à Konoha._

**Chapitre 2 : Explication **

Après ce petit effet, tout le monde reprend ses esprits. Tsunade fait de petits signes et tous les ANBU se rapprochent un peu plus des deux Nuke-nin et les encerclent, Kunaïs à la main, voulant les attaquer. Ils se rapprochent encore et dés qu'ils sont à proximité d'eux, Naruto envoie une onde de choc de Chakra en dehors de leur barrière de protection, qui expulsent les ANBU à quelques dizaines de mètres des deux membres de l'Akatsuki. Et là, Naruto regarde avec ses yeux devenus rouges sous la colère, Tsunade et lui dit pourtant calmement d'un ton glacial.

- Qu'est que vous n'avez pas compris dans la phrase d'Itachi. Nous sommes là pour vous aider.

- Et pourquoi nous aurions besoin d'aide, répond-t-elle aussi froidement. Surtout de la part de deux Nuke-nin de ce village membre de l'Akatsuki en plus.

- Et bien au moins avec eux je suis pris plus au sérieux que par vous. Crache-t-il.

Tsunade fut surpris de la réponse de Naruto. La dureté de son regard change en une pointe de tristesse ce qui surprend un peu le Nuke-nin, mais il reste de marbre sa rancœur étant trop grande encore. Et là, il entend une voix lui dire.

- Pourquoi, Naruto, pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi as-tu changé comme ça ?

Naruto la voit s'avancer vers lui les larmes au bord de ses beaux yeux vert. Elle aussi avait changé, elle était encore plus magnifique que dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait encore grandi un peu et sa silhouette était bien proportionnée, sa longue chevelure rosé qui lui tombait dans le bas des reins était séparé en deux queue de cheval attaché au niveau des épaules, elle avait aussi deux mèches longues qui lui encadrait le visage. Et il lui répondit avec un regard plein de tendresse et de tristesse aussi.

- Désolé Sakura mais demande cela à Sasuke et à ton Hokage. Je crois qu'ils ont la réponse.

- Comment ça ? Rétorquât-elle en se retournant vers les désignés qui baissèrent aussitôt la tête.

- Je vois que tu n'es pas au courant. Cela ne m'étonne guère de leur part après tout. Même pas capable d'assumer ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Et surtout de te laisser dans l'ignorance. Pathétique. Donc je t'expliquerais cela moi-même, mais pas maintenant si tu veux bien.

Elle se retourne vers lui, acquiesce et essaye de se rapprocher un peu du blond-cuivré mais s'arrête à quelques pas de lui car la barrière de protection de ce dernier l'empêche d'avancer.

- Qu'est que c'est ?

- Une barrière de protection.

- Ah! Je comprends! Elle lui fait un doux sourire et se recule.

Il se retourne encore une fois vers Tsunade.

- Serait-il possible que l'on puisse discuter de certaines choses dans un lieu un peu moins public. Nous sommes venus en paix et n'avons pas l'intention d'attaquer ce village mais nous nous défendrons car nous n'avons pas l'intention de mourir aujourd'hui.

- Qui me dit que je serais en sécurité.

- Moi et si cela peut vous rassurer, vous seriez déjà morte depuis longtemps si on l'avait voulu. Ainsi que beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs.

A cette annonce un autre mouvement de recul se fait, mais ils ne bougent toujours pas.

- Bon d'accord, calme-toi, je te fais confiance. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

- Je n'ai jamais failli à ma parole moi!

- Je sais, mais accepteras-tu que je m'entoure de quelques personnes que tu connais.

- Bien entendu, ça ne peut pas être autrement malgré que la confiance n'est pas réciproque..

Sur ce, elle leur tourne le dos avec un léger tremblement suite aux paroles de celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère, donne quelques consignes à ses hommes et dit aux deux Nuke-nin de bien vouloir la suivre. Ce qu'ils font après avoir parlé un peu entre eux deux à voix basse pour que personnes n'entendent.

- Tachi, excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pu me retenir, il fallait que ça sorte.

- Je sais, Naru, je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que cette colère est en toi depuis longtemps. J'espère au moins que ça t'as fait du bien.

- Oui, pour l'instant je me sens un peu plus léger. Malgré ce qui nous attend encore. Et je n'ai pas tout déballé.

- C'est vrai que ça va pas être simple de leur expliquer tout ça mais au moins on va essayez.

Sur ces quelques paroles ils suivent l'Hokage jusque dans son bureau.

Arriver dans son bureau, elle les fait asseoir devant elle. Ils voient une quinzaine de personnes se mettant autour d'eux, mais à une certaine distance. De toute façon ils ne peuvent pas s'approcher car leur barrière est toujours là.

- Itachi, Naruto, puis-je vous présenter toute les personnes présentent ?

- Oui, je préfère, même si je les connais toutes, c'est plus convenable pour tout le monde. Lui répondit-il.

- Donc, voici Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiwa, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Gaï Maïto, Choji Akimichi, Lee Rock, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Tenten, Shizune et Kakashi Hatake.

- Bonjour tout le monde, heureux pour certain de vous revoir malgré tout. Répondit le blond-cuivré en les saluant tous jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrête sur Kakashi avec une petite pointe au cœur.

Ils le saluèrent plus ou moins en retour. Faut dire qu'il les avait tous laissé tomber et était passé du côté de l'ennemi donc pas très encourageant pour eux.

- Maintenant que les présentations sont finis, pourrions nous parler de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venus. Cette fameuse aide que vous voulez nous donner. Ironise un peu la Godaime.

- Tout d'abord, je vous rends ça, je n'en ai plus besoin.

Il prend un gros rouleau dans son dos et le pose sur son bureau. Elle le regarde et le reconnaît aussitôt.

- Le rouleau des techniques interdites. Je vois, moi qui avais encore un doute sur sa disparition, je n'en ai plus.

- Qu'est que vous croyez, qu'après m'avoir dit ça, j'allais encore m'écraser encore une fois sans rien faire comme depuis ma naissance, sauf que vous avez mal choisi votre journée, ce jour là, car je venais déjà de me faire assassiner par Sasuke et s'il me restait encore un peu de vie vous m'avez achevé. Oui, ce jour là, le joyeux Naruto Uzumaki est mort. Alors il m'a fallut au moins une petite compensation.

Et tout en disant ces mots, ses yeux deviennent encore rouge sang plein de haine et de mépris. Et en regardant tour à tour Tsunade et Sasuke qui sursautent sous la voracité de ses mots. Mais en les voyants, il voit dans leurs yeux une profonde tristesse qu'il ne pensait jamais voir dans leurs regards surtout celui de Sasuke si neutre et froid d'habitude. Ce qui le surpris un peu mais pas plus que ça, il avait encore trop de colère en lui. Puis, Itachi posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Calme-toi Naruto s'il te plait.

Il se retourne vers le brun qui lui fait un beau sourire ce qui le calme presque aussitôt. Il se rassoit, ferme les yeux et soupire. Il attend un moment sous un silence de plomb, puis ouvre les yeux et dit.

- Itachi tu peux commencer à leur expliqué, s'il te plait.

- D'accord. Donc voilà. D'ici un quinzaine de jours les derniers membres de l'Akatsuki viendront pour vous attaquer et essayer de détruire Konoha.

Voilà la bombe était lâchée. Et ils voient la réaction de tous, abasourdi.

- Comment ? Pourquoi ? demande Tsunade.

- Tout d'abord il ne reste que trois membres de l'Akatsuki à part nous évidement et malheureusement les plus dangereux d'entre eux. Continue-t-il

- Qui sont-ils ?

- Il y a Zetsu, Pein et Madara Uchiwa.

En entendant le dernier nom, ils voient Tsunade, Kakashi, Gaï et Sasuke sursauter.

- Mais Madara Uchiwa est mort depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas possible. Dit Kakashi.

- Je peux t'assurer qu'il est bien vivant, Kakashi, malheureusement pour nous. Lui répond le blond-cuivré. Et en plus très fort même pour moi.

- Ouais, ça reste à prouver. Rétorque Sasuke.

Naruto le regarde et lui sourit comme pour lui dire tu verras bien.

- Tu sais Sasuke ne sous estime jamais tes ennemis, ni tes amis d'ailleurs. Lui dit Itachi en regardant Naruto avec un petit sourire.

- Pour l'instant mon ennemi, c'est toi et personne d'autre. Crache Sasuke.

- Ce que tu penses oublier, mon cher Sasuke, c'est que si tu t'attaques à Itachi tu t'attaqueras obligatoirement à moi et je n'aurai aucune pitié en ce qui te concerne. J'espère que j'ai été assez claire avec toi. Lui dis Naruto d'un ton sec et cassant.

- Parce que tu crois peut être me faire peur, Dobe, de toute façon cela ne te concerne pas.

- C'est là que tu trompes Sasuke, crois moi je suis plus concerné que tu ne le pense mais je n'en débattrais pas maintenant ce n'est pas le moment ni le lieu.

- Effectivement, revenons à nos moutons. Dit Tsunade, pour couper court à cette conversation voyant que le blond-cuivré étais très calme et sérieux dans ses propos ce qui la surprenait beaucoup de sa part.

Je voudrais savoir, Naruto et Itachi, pourquoi vous nous prévenez de cette attaque car vous trahissez votre organisation en faisant ça.

- Ah ah ah ah! Trahir notre organisation. Excusez-moi Godaime-sama mais c'est trop risible. Et il se remet à éclater de rire.

Tout le monde le regarde ahuri par ses propos à part Itachi bien sur qui se mit à rire aussi en surprenant encore plus tout le monde surtout son frère.

- Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend, pourquoi riez-vous comme ça ? demande Kakashi abasourdi par leur comportement.

- Tu vois, Kakashi, dit-il en reprenant son souffle, vous ne nous connaissez vraiment pas. Toi mon ancien Sensei, je pensais que tu me connaissais vraiment mieux que ça. Mais je vois que j'ai encore eu tord. Tu crois vraiment que je peux faire parti d'une organisation de meurtrier sans aucun état d'âme.

- C'est-à-dire que je ne sais plus quoi penser, Naruto.

- Le problème dans ce village c'est que tout le monde juge beaucoup trop vite avant de savoir. Dit-il en reprenant sa voix neutre et froide. Que se sois pour moi, pour Itachi et même Sasuke qui en à fait les frais il y a quelques années.

- Vos actes parlent pour vous pourtant. Affirme Neji d'un air méprisant.

- Tu sais, Neji, je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous a dit sur mon compte, mais je pense que tu pourrais me demander ma version avant de conclure à quelque chose de faux. Car contrairement à vous, moi, je n'ai jamais douté d'un seul d'entre vous. En ce qui concerne Itachi, ses actes sont pure mensonge.

- Comment ça! Fulmine Sasuke. Parce que le meurtre de toute ma famille c'est du vent peut-être.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un la vraiment vu faire ? Est-ce que tu la vu faire ?

- Euh non, dit-il étonné, mais c'est lui qui me la dit et qu'il me la montré dans ses illusions. Pourquoi il m'aurait dit ça si ce n'était pas vrai. Affirme-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Excuses-moi Sasuke de t'avoir fait subir tout ça. Mais il le fallait pour ta sécurité et je voulais aussi que tu sois plus fort. Dit d'une voix tremblante Itachi en baissant la tête avec des larmes aux yeux.

Naruto le regarde et lui prend la main pour le soutenir, car ils savent tous les deux que c'était un mauvais moment à passer, mais nécessaire pour le restant de leur récit.

- Comment pourrais-je te croire maintenant, comment croire que tu ma menti avant et pas maintenant, désolé mais c'est trop facile.

- Ça nous le savons. Rétorque le blond-cuivré et en sortant un document de sa poche il continu. Mais voici le parchemin qui prouve ce que nous avançons. C'est un ordre de mission pour Itachi signé par le troisième Hokage et lui-même.

- Comment ça, un ordre de mission. De quelle mission tu parles ? Demande Tsunade en prenant le parchemin et le parcourant.

- La mission comme quoi il devait suivre l'assassin de toute sa famille, Madara Uchiwa et rester avec lui le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à ce qu'il y est un réel danger pour le village. Et apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait savoir sur lui et voila pourquoi nous sommes là aujourd'hui d'ailleurs car le danger est imminent.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas possible, crie le cadet Uchiwa, vous mentez, ce n'est pas possible, je l'ai vu devant les corps de nos parents et il m'a même attaqué avec ses Shurikens. Non, je ne vous crois pas.

- Mon pauvre Sasuke. Je sais que c'est dure à entendre pour toi, mais ce n'est que la vérité et je pense qu'au font de toi tu le sais. Comment expliques-tu qu'il n'avait pas une goutte de sang sur lui à côté de tes parents alors que la pièce avait des éclaboussures partout. Et comment justifies-tu qu'il ne m'a pas capturé quand on s'est retrouvé en face de lui à l'hôtel, il avait tout le temps de le faire avant que Jiraya n'arrive. Dit le moi, Sasuke.

- Je confirme que c'est bien la vérité. Ce document en est la preuve, c'est bien l'écriture du troisième.

Et là, Sasuke s'effondre en pleurant. Il commence à réaliser que sa vie n'a été que mensonge et illusion. Naruto a pitié pour lui et un peu mal pour lui malgré tout face à sa détresse. Quatorze ans de mensonge c'est dure à avaler. Il voit Sakura s'avancer vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer comme un enfant. Lui se retourne vers Itachi qui n'est pas dans un meilleur état et le prend aussitôt dans ses bras, pour le réconforter, il sait que c'est dure pour lui aussi et qu'il a besoin de lui plus que jamais.

- Godaime-sama, pourriez-vous faire en sorte que cette histoire reste top secret pour l'instant jusqu'à ce que l'on éclaircit toute cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle le regarde et acquiesce malgré cette douleur qui s'insinue en elle à l'entente du titre formel dont son petit frère de substitution la nomme. Ensuite contre toute attente, elle dit à tout le monde de sortir de la pièce et d'attendre dans le couloir à part Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Shizune et Kakashi. Malgré quelques protestations, ils quittent la pièce.

Elle attend un moment que Sasuke et Itachi se calment, puis regarde le blond-cuivré.

- Naruto, pourrais-tu me dire comment tu sais tout ça, je suppose qu'Itachi te la dit.

- Oui, une partie, mais Madara m'a confirmé que c'était bien lui pour le meurtre du clan, il s'en est même vanté.

- Comment tu as fait pour qu'il te dise tout ça, et qu'il te fasse confiance à ce point là.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, lui dit-il en regardant Itachi du coin de l'œil, c'est mon affaire.

Et contre toute attente Itachi lui dit.

- Dis leur, Naruto.

- Non, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas. Et tu sais pourquoi.

- Il faudra bien leur dire un jour et on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre du temps. Il faut qu'ils aient confiance en nous.

Itachi regarde dans les yeux de Naruto et y voit la peur et le dégout. Il se rapproche de son visage et l'embrasse d'un long et langoureux baiser plein de tendresse puis le regarde, sourit et se rapproche de son oreille et lui dit.

- Je t'aime, Naru. J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi.

Il s'écarte et le regarde à son tour dans ses yeux noirs, lui fait un sourire pour dire qu'il a comprit. Puis ils se retournent tous les deux vers les autres et là, ils voient leurs visages complètement ébahis, figés en mode bug. Ce qui les fait sourire tout les deux, mais Naruto s'aperçoit aussi du regard de Sasuke qui vient de s'assombrir de tristesse, ce qu'il a du mal à comprendre. Pourquoi ce regard si triste, lui toujours le regard si froid et sans aucune émotion, pourquoi ce regard. Il ne comprend pas. Mais est-ce qu'il comprend quelque chose à Sasuke Uchiwa. Non! Alors! Tant pis.

- Euh! Oui! Que je vous explique, nous sommes ensemble.

- Oui, bon! Je crois qu'on avait compris. Reprend Tsunade. Tu nous expliques pour Madara.

- Euh! Comment dire, en faisant simple. J'ai couché avec lui.

**A suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3:  Fin explication et souvenir

**Naruto et les Uchiwa **

**Avertissement : Yaoi si vous n'aimer pas ne pas lire.**

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Résumé :**__ Naruto revient à Konoha après avoir déserter 5 ans auparavant, mais il ne revient pas seul. Pourquoi revient-il? Et est-ce qu'il restera? _

_**Couple :**__ Itanaruita, Sasunarusasu, Madanaru, ..._

_**Notes de l'auteur:**__ Les personnages sont OOC surtout les principales mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement._

**Chapitre précédent :**

_- Oui, bon! Je crois qu'on avait compris. Reprend Tsunade. Tu nous expliques pour Madara._

_- Euh! Comment dire, en faisant simple. J'ai couché avec lui._

**Chapitre 3 : Fin de l'explication et souvenir **

Et là, Naruto voit la stupeur sur tous les visages. Puis, il continue en prenant la main d'Itachi.

- Vous savez je n'en suis pas fière, mais vous savez aussi que l'on apprend beaucoup de chose sur l'oreiller. Et comme il me tournait autour depuis le début de mon adhésion à l'Akatsuki, j'ai décidé de répondre à ses avances sur le conseil d'Itachi. Et je n'ai pas été déçu du résultat, j'en ai appris plus sur lui et ses intentions qu'Itachi en 14 ans.

- Depuis quand fais-tu partie de l'Akatsuki ? Demande Kakashi.

- Depuis dix mois environ, mais j'étais déjà à leur service un peu avant.

- Et tu es resté combien temps avec Madara ?

- Ces six derniers mois jusqu'à ce que l'on quitte le repère, il y a environ quatre jours après avoir reçu l'ordre de me retrouver, s'il savait qu'il m'avait dans son lit depuis six mois ça me fait marrer au ridicule de la situation.

- Et il t'a dévoilé toutes ses intentions en si peu de temps.

- Ouais! L'amour peut délier beaucoup de langue vous savez et je peux vous dire que ce vieux fou m'aime car j'ai tout fait pour cela… _même si cela me dégoutais au plus au point_. Murmurant les derniers mots si bas que personne n'entendit à part Itachi qui lui pressa la main pour le réconforter.

- Et pourquoi il te veut. Demande Sakura.

- Toujours pour la même chose, Kyûbi.

- Mais je croyais que la statue qui devait regrouper tous les Biju avait été détruite. Dit Tsunade.

- Bien sur qu'elle est détruite, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Consternant tout le monde à part l'ainé Uchiwa qui était au courant bien sur.

- Alors pourquoi il te veut toujours ?

- Malheureusement il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé un autre moyen pour libérer et contrôler Kyûbi à travers moi mais il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. J'ai juste compris que c'était en rapport avec ses yeux.

- Comment ça avec ses yeux ?

- Oui, il possède le Mangekyou Sharingan Eternel, beaucoup plus puissant que le Mangekyou Sharingan d'Itachi. Et qu'avec ses yeux, il peut prendre le contrôle de Kyûbi à travers mes yeux. Comme il avait pris le contrôle de Kyûbi quand il a attaqué le village, il y a 22 ans.

- Quoi! L'attaque du village par le Démon-Renard à neuf queues, c'était à cause de lui. Crie Tsunade. C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?

- Oui et non, il m'a juste confirmé ce que je savais déjà, car Kyûbi me l'avait déjà révélé.

- Je vois, à part ça, qu'est que nous devrions savoir encore.

- Pour l'instant, ils ne savent pas encore qu'on les trahit. Ils risquent de s'en apercevoir d'ici une semaine à peu près, ensuite il va leur falloir entre quatre à dix jours pour trouver un autre plan et quatre jours pour venir jusqu'à nous. Ce qui fait au minimum une quinzaine de jours pour nous préparer à les recevoir. Pour le reste des détails je préfère attendre demain, on n'est crevé et on voudrait bien dormir. Demain il faut que l'on commence les préparatifs pour les accueillir et je commencerai par une évaluation de vos meilleurs ANBU et jōnin par moi-même.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu présomptueux pour nous juger. Dit Kakashi.

- On verra demain. Réplique Naruto avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Bon, reprit Tsunade, qu'est que je vais faire de vous deux. Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous promener en liberté sans surveillance. Donc vous serez confiné chez Sasuke, encadré par quatre Anbu.

- Mais je ne veux pas. Proteste Sasuke.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est ma décision et je ne reviendrai pas dessus.

- Vous nous faites assez confiance pour ça. Demande le blond-cuivré étonné.

- Naruto, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi et ça ne changera jamais par contre je ne sais rien d'Itachi. Voilà pourquoi je vous mets sous surveillance rapproché.

- Toujours eu confiance en moi, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre il y a cinq ans. Rétorque le blond-cuivré en se levant et commence à lui tourner le dos.

- Naruto, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine, ce n'était pas mon intention. Dit-elle d'une voix basse et peiné.

Il se retourne vers elle rouge de colère et tapant un poing sur le bureau.

- Parce que me dire que je ne serai jamais Hokage de ma vie, ça ne m'aurai pas fait de peine peut être, non mais vous rigolez là. C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité. Crie-t-il puis se reprend un peu et rajoute d'un ton beaucoup plus calme et froid. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en veux plus de cette place, de toute façon cela m'étonnerai que l'on reste dans ce village, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'y attarder. Maintenant, nous voudrions aller nous reposer si cela été possible.

- Euh, oui bien sur, Shizune, va me chercher Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru et Shino et dit aux autres dans le couloir de rentrer chez eux et que je veux les voir demain matin à la première heure sur le terrain d'entrainement n°3. Merci.

Shizune s'exécute aussitôt et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec les quatre cités. Tsunade les informe qu'ils doivent escorter les deux membres de l'Akatsuki jusqu'à la demeure de Sasuke et resterez en surveillance là bas. Ce qui étonne un peu Neji qui le fait savoir, mais ce fait remettre à sa place courtoisement par la Godaime.

Puis ils sortent du bureau en direction de la résidence Uchiwa sans un mot, mais croisent dans le couloir les deux vieux du conseil qui fusillent Naruto et Itachi du regard avant que Koharu Utatane murmure doucement mais audible pour tout le monde en regardant dans les yeux du blond-cuivré « tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, sale démon » puis sans rien dire d'autre continuent leur route jusqu'au bureau de la blonde.

Le groupe resté dans le couloir demeurent figé un moment, puis Naruto reprend sa marche comme si de rien n'était et les autres suivirent en silence. Un malaise pesant s'installe le long du trajet vers le composé Uchiwa mais personne ne pipa mot. Arriver à la demeure, Sasuke fit entrer son frère et son ancien meilleur ami pendant que les quatre amis ANBU restent à l'extérieur de la maison.

- Allez y entrer, installez-vous dans le salon. Vous voulez boire quelques choses ?

- Je veux bien merci. Lui dit son frère.

- Je veux bien aussi. Acquiesce Naruto.

- Du thé, ça vous ira ?

- Oui merci.

- Parfait.

Sasuke part vers la cuisine et ils s'assoient dans le canapé et coupent leur barrière de protection qui les entourait toujours. Itachi commence à regarder un peu partout dans la pièce et prend la main du blond-cuivré pour se rassurer. C'est vrai que cela lui rappelle beaucoup de souvenir bon et mauvais à la fois. Naruto le sens trembler un peu et le prend dans ses bras. Il n'est pas sur que se soit une bonne idée de les avoir amené dans cette maison mais bon ils n'ont pas le choix, c'est comme ça. Puis Sasuke revient avec le thé, le leur sert et s'installe en face d'eux. Ils le remercient et commencent à boire en silence. Le cadet Uchiwa les dévisage tout en buvant son thé, puis brise le silence.

- Itachi, ta chambre n'est plus disponible, vous vous installerez dans la chambre d'amis ça te va.

- Oui, c'est parfait merci, Sasuke, je suis désolé de t'ennuyer comme ça, je ne pensais pas qu'elle t'imposerait cela.

- Hn

- ..

- Naruto, je regr…

- Non Sasuke, je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu as à me dire aujourd'hui, désolé. Je veux juste aller me coucher.

- Je comprends, mais vous voulez peut être mangé avant.

- Non merci Sasuke, Naruto et moi préférons aller nous coucher.

- Bien, suivez-moi je vais vous montrer votre chambre ainsi que la salle de bain si vous voulez prendre une douche avant de vous coucher.

Ils le suivent, les fait visiter pour montrer les petits changements à son frère qu'il a effectué au long des années. Leur chambre se trouve juste à côté de la sienne, puis il leur donne ce qu'il faut pour dormir et pour se laver et leur souhaite une bonne nuit. Enfin seul tous les deux dans la chambre, ils enlèvent leur manteau ainsi que toutes les armes et rouleaux qu'ils ont autour de leur ceinture puis pose le tout sur une commode.

Naruto est tellement crevé qu'il se déshabille en gardant que son boxer et s'allonge aussitôt sur le lit, la journée ayant été éprouvante. Il regarde Itachi, lui sourit et le brun le rejoint sur le lit après s'être mit en boxer lui aussi.

L'ainé Uchiwa approche ses lèvres de celles de son compagnon et les effleurent légèrement. Il reste quelques secondes comme ça, puis, pose ses lèvres sur ses jumelles et commence à l'embrasser doucement. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres pour demandé l'accès que le blond-cuivré lui accorde aussitôt et ils entament un long baiser langoureux et plein d'amour. Ils le rompent par manque de souffle et recommencent encore deux ou trois fois, puis le brun se rapproche de son amant jusqu'à coller son corps contre le sien. Naruto le prend dans ses bras, et Itachi pose sa tête contre sa poitrine, ils se sentent si bien comme ça, puis s'endorment dans cette position. Mort de fatigue.

Sasuke de son côté, prépare à manger pour lui et les quatre Anbu. Ils se mettent à table et mangent dans le silence. Ils ne savent pas quoi penser de tout ça. Puis Kiba prend la parole.

- Naruto a drôlement changé, je ne l'aurai jamais reconnu.

- Ça c'est sur, dit Shika, je me demande ce qu'il à pu faire pendant cinq ans.

- La seule chose que l'on sait, c'est qu'il fait parti de nos ennemis maintenant. Dit Neji d'un ton froid.

- Tu te trompes. Rétorque Sasuke d'une voix sèche.

- Parce que faire parti de l'Akatsuki n'est pas un ennemi pour toi. Moi j'appelle ça de la trahison tout simplement et je ne ferai jamais confiance à un type comme ça, désolé.

- Il ne nous à jamais trahi, Neji, malgré tout ce qu'il a pu subir. Jamais il n'a trahi ce village, c'est moi qu'il l'ait trahi et il ne me pardonnera jamais. Je lui ai fait trop de mal et je le regrette amèrement.

- Comment ça tu la trahis Sasuke, tu es revenu au village et tu es resté, je ne comprends pas. dit Kiba.

- Désolé les gars mais la seule chose que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous pouvez toujours faire confiance à Naruto et les yeux fermés. Moi, je lui confirai ma vie sans hésitation.

Sur ces mots, il se lève de table, débarrasse son assiette et part se coucher.

- Dis donc Shika, tu ne trouves pas qu'il est bizarre Sasuke depuis que Naruto est revenu. Demande Kiba.

- Ouais, il s'est surement passé quelque chose de grave entre eux, il y a cinq ans, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Galère, ça ne va pas être simple de les surveiller.

Puis ils finissent de manger, débarrassent la table et font la vaisselle. Puis reprennent leurs postes de surveillance.

Pendant ce temps là dans la chambre de Sasuke, il s'était écroulé sur son lit en pleure. Il était tellement malheureux, il l'avait retrouvé mais pour le perdre aussitôt. Mon dieu qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait pu lui dire ce jour là, ça faisait cinq ans qu'il se blâmait tous les jours d'avoir dit ces mots si dure, si méchant, si haineux envers son ami. Jamais il ne s'était pardonné de lui avoir dit ça, et maintenant il était avec son frère, il l'avait perdu, il l'aimait. Oui, il l'aimait, mais le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, il été parti. Il a pourtant tout fait pour le retrouver mais en vain, aucune trace, aucune nouvelle, rien, le néant. Et puis sa vengeance, son frère, il ne comprenait plus rien. Toute sa vie gâchée à cause d'un seul homme. Il n'avait plus rien. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir puis il s'endormi épuiser par tous ses pleurs.

Le lendemain matin, avant les premières lueurs du soleil, Naruto ouvre un œil et se retrouve comme la veille, enlacé avec son beau brun qui dort encore paisiblement. Il le regarde avec passion car cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre aussi tranquillement, surtout depuis qu'il avait couché avec Madara qui l'écœurait au plus au point, mais il avait fallu le faire cela avait été vital pour eux.

A ses pensées, l'Uzumaki resserre un peu son étreinte sur son amant, et ne veux plus le lâcher car il l'aime tellement. Il repense à sa première rencontre avec Itachi depuis qu'il avait quitté le village.

_**Flashback**_

Cela faisait un an et quatre mois que Naruto était parti du village et à peu près un mois qu'il avait fusionné avec Kyûbi, donc physiquement il savait qu'on ne le reconnaitrait pas et comme ça il pouvait se déplacer plus facilement sans se cacher.

Dans un petit village du pays de la cascade, il fit une petite halte et après avoir trouvé un petit gite, il alla faire un tour dans un bar, histoire d'entendre les potins du coin. Le blond-cuivré s'installa à une table et commanda un verre de saké, puis scrutant la salle d'un peu plus près il tomba sur un table où furent attablés deux personnes qu'il reconnut immédiatement grâce à leur manteau noir avec des nuages rouges, Kisame Hoshigaki et Itachi Uchiwa. Il fut tout d'abord surpris de les voir là et prit un peu peur. Mais en se résonnant, il se dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le reconnaître car il avait trop changé, donc il se mit à les observer. Itachi fut face à lui pendant que Kisame lui tourna le dos, donc il dévisagea de plus en plus le brun qui lui fit penser de plus en plus à Sasuke.

De son côté, le brun sentant qu'on l'observait, commença à chercher dans la salle et se trouva bientôt plonger dans un regard azur envoutant, il ne sut pas pourquoi mais il eut du mal à détacher ses prunelles de celui qu'il avait en face de lui.

Pour sa part, Naruto fut aussi séduit par ce regard qu'il connaissait pourtant à travers Sasuke, mais là, il trouva le regard du brun beaucoup plus fascinant et son visage plus masculin que son frère et d'une beauté à couper le souple. Il savait qui il était mais le blond-cuivré ne savait pas pourquoi il était inexorablement attiré par ces yeux sombres et il avait envie de s'y noyer et de ne penser à rien d'autre. Puis l'Uzumaki lui fit un léger sourire en lui lançant un regard de convoitise que l'Uchiwa répondu part un micro-sourire sans détacher ses pupilles de l'homme en face de lui.

Puis, Naruto décida après avoir fini son verre, de sortir du bar après avoir fixer le brun une dernière fois. Il se retrouva très vite dehors et se précipita vers une ruelle déserte un peu plus loin, s'arrêta et s'adossa à un mur pour reprendre sa respiration qui était devenu laborieuse. Il tremblait mais pas de peur mais d'excitation.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'Itachi l'avait suivi quelques secondes après et le retrouva bientôt en face de lui.

Le brun se rapprocha de plus en plus et le blond-cuivré fut hypnotiser encore par ce regard et ne pouvait plus bouger. L'Uchiwa se rapprocha encore et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Ils se regardèrent encore de longues minutes puis comme des aimants leurs corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent puis se scellèrent à leur tour en entamant un doux baiser. Puis la langue du brun passa sur les lèvres qui lui faisaient rempart et l'Uzumaki ouvrit la bouche pour lui en laisser l'accès. Là ils commencèrent un baiser passionnel à en couper le souffle.

Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent par manque de souffle puis ils recommencèrent encore et encore. Pendant ce temps là, les mains de l'Uzumaki avaient attrapé les hanches du brun pour qu'il se colle encore plus à lui et l'Uchiwa avait une main dans sa nuque et l'autre sur son torse. Au bout d'un moment ils s'arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et Itachi posa sa tête sur l'épaule toujours coller l'un à l'autre en resserrant encore plus leur étreinte.

Ils étaient bien comme ça. Naruto n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Il avait eu quelques aventures mais elles étaient différentes, là son cœur battait la chamade à en oublier de battre une fois sur deux, et il sentait le cœur du brun avoir le même rythme que lui. Puis toujours sans un mot, ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois longuement et se séparèrent chacun de leur côté. Il y avait rien à dire, ils étaient bien mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas le moment.

Naruto repartit le lendemain matin à l'aube, avec une petite pointe de regret, mais il savait que cela pouvait être dangereux pour lui, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il n'était pas encore assez fort pour les combattre si jamais il y avait affrontement.

Il pense que ce jour là, tous les deux ont su que c'était un coup de foudre et savaient au fond d'eux même qu'ils se reverraient bientôt.

_**Fin du Flashback.**_

Naruto se lève en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Itachi qui dort toujours, il sort de la chambre et se dirige dans la cuisine, ouvre le frigo et se sert un verre de lait avec quelques céréales et s'assoit à la table. Puis il voit un des ANBU se rapprocher de lui et prit la parole.

- Bonjour Neji, bien dormi.

- Mais, comment tu sais que c'est moi, dit le brun surprit.

- Ton odeur.

- Tu reconnais quelqu'un grâce à l'odeur.

- Ouais, et je peux la sentir sur plusieurs kilomètres.

- Naruto, je voulais te demander, pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- Euh! Voyons comment dire, pour faire simple, je n'avais plus aucun avenir dans ce village. Et moi, je pourrais savoir la version officielle de mon départ.

- Trahison pour avoir abandonner le village sans motif.

- Ah! Je vois, je comprends mieux ta réaction. Désolé Neji, mais je voudrais savoir comment tu réagirais si on te disait que tous tes espoirs et projets était réduis à néant et aussi que des personnes que tu aimais le plus te traite de "monstre ou démon".

- Comment ça, qui ça ? C'est Sasuke, c'est lui qui ta dit ça. Crie-t-il sur un ton énervé et accusateur.

- Disons qu'en parti, s'il n'avait eu que lui j'aurai peut être put rester, malheureusement ça n'a pas été le cas, la vieille et le conseil s'y est mis aussi. Donc, maintenant que tu sais la vraie raison me considère tu toujours comme un traître.

- Bien sur que non et ça me révolte qu'on n'est rien sut de la vrai raison de ton départ. Je suis vraiment désolé que l'on t'est traité de cette façon, vraiment désolé, tu étais bien la seule personne qu'on n'avait pas le droit de traité comme ça. Et moi qui t'ai haï pour nous avoir laisser tomber. Je suis désolé, pardonne moi je ne savais pas.

- Nous aussi nous sommes désolé. Dirent en cœur, Kiba, Shino et Shikamaru qui rentraient dans la cuisine.

- Mais vous n'avez pas à être désolé, c'est vrai que je vous ai laissé tomber, et vous ne pouviez pas savoir. De toute façon ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas revenir sur le passé.

- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour toi maintenant. Demande Shika

- Votre boulot comme vous savez si bien le faire et surtout ne faites rien que vous pourriez regretter. Je réglerais mes comptes en temps et en heure avec ceux qui le méritent.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de leur faire du mal quand même.

- Physiquement je ne pense pas, mais je veux qu'ils souffrent comme j'ai souffert.

- Tu sais à propos de Sasuke, je crois qu'il souffre déjà et qu'il regrette vraiment ce qu'il t'a dit. Il n'a pas arrêté de te chercher pendant toutes ces années. Dit Shino. Et je l'ai entendu pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit.

- ..

- ..

- C'est trop tard pour les regrets, de toute façon ce n'est pas le problème pour l'instant, il y a plus urgent, je vais aller prendre une douche et faut que j'aille réveiller Itachi, j'ai une bonne journée qui m'attends, il faut que je vous évalue pour savoir de quoi vous êtes capable, vous avez du tous faire énormément de progrès depuis que je suis parti.

Et il quitte la pièce avec un air amusé, puis en allant réveiller son brun, il croise Sasuke.

- Bonjour, Sasuke. Salut-il d'un ton neutre.

- Bonjour, Naruto, bien dormi.

- Oui, merci.

Et il repart vers sa chambre sans aucun autre regard.


	4. Chapter 4: Test

**Naruto et les Uchiwa **

**Avertissement : Yaoi si vous n'aimer pas ne pas lire.**

_**Avertissement:**__ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Résumé :**__ Naruto revient à Konoha après avoir déserter 5 ans auparavant, mais il ne revient pas seul. Pourquoi revient-il? Et est-ce qu'il restera? _

_**Couple:**__ itanaruita, sasunarusasu, madanaru, ..._

_**Notes de l'auteur:**__ Les personnages sont OOC surtout les principales mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre précédent :<strong>

_Et il quitte la pièce avec un air amusé, puis en allant réveiller son brun, il croise Sasuke._

_- Bonjour, Sasuke. Salut-il d'un ton neutre._

_- Bonjour, Naruto, j'ai bien dormi._

_- Oui, merci._

_Et il repart vers sa chambre sans aucun autre regard. _

**Chapitre 4 : Test **

Naruto ouvre la porte et voit son beau brun toujours endormi. Il s'approche de lui et commence à l'embrasser un peu partout jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

- Bonjour, mon amour. Tu as bien dormi. Tu sais qu'il est temps que tu te réveilles le jour va bientôt se lever.

- Hum! Bonjour mon ange. Embrasse-moi encore.

- Bien sur tout suite.

Après un long baiser tendre et sensuel. L'Uzumaki se relève.

- Il est vraiment tant qu'on se bouge, Amour. Je vais prendre une douche.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi. Dit-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Non, Tachi. On n'a pas le temps pour ça.

Et il disparait de la pièce. Quand il revient, l'ainé Uchiwa l'attend sur le lit, dans une position invitant à la débauche.

- Tachi, je t'en prie, arrête ça et va prendre une douche, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas le moment.

- Mais Naru, j'ai envie de toi, moi.

- Non Tachi! Écoute moi aussi j'ai envie mais on n'a pas le temps. Allez, va prendre ta douche, Amour, s'il te plait.

- Bon d'accord, mais tu me le payeras.

- Oui, Amour, moi aussi je t'aime. Répond Naruto avec un rictus d'amusement.

Donc, après que tout le monde est prêt, et pas sans mal, en sortant, Naruto remet sa barrière de protection ainsi qu'Itachi, ils ne savent pas encore ce qu'il pourrait arriver, puis ils se dirigent vers le terrain d'entrainement numéro trois.

Quand ils arrivent à destination, une cinquantaine de personnes se trouvent déjà sur place, les deux membres de l'Akatsuki avancent vers l'Hokage en saluant quelques personnes au passage. Puis Naruto s'adresse à Tsunade.

- Bonjour, Godaime-sama, est-ce que tout le monde est là, qu'on puisse commencer ?

- Bonjour, Naruto, il manque quelques personnes qui sont partis en mission mais le plus gros est là. Explique-leur comment tu veux procéder.

Il se retourne vers eux et leur dit:

- Bonjour tout le monde. Vous allez affronter mes clones un contre un, je veux que vous me montriez de quoi vous êtes capable, ne vous inquiétez pas mes clones ne feront que se défendre. Ce sera la fin du combat quand mon clone disparaitra ou au bout de quinze minutes si vous n'avez pas réussi à le battre. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Pourquoi tes clones n'attaqueront pas ? Demande Sakura.

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de vous envoyer à l'hôpital.

- Et toi tu fais quoi pendant ce temps là. Demande à son tour Kakashi.

- Je me battrai réellement contre Sasuke pour me dérouiller un peu et peut être aussi contre le futur Hokage pour savoir s'il peut me battre. Autrement je fais la sieste parce que la lecture ce n'est pas pour moi, et "Icha, Icha Paradis" encore moins. Tu as une autre question Kakashi ?

- Euh! Non Naruto.

Et là, il fait quatre clones qui se mettent en place aussitôt sur quatre zones différentes.

- Bon alors, que les matchs débutent, d'abord les filles, Hinata, Ino, Tenten et Sakura. A vous.

Elles se mettent en place et les matchs débutent. Pendant ce temps là, le blond-cuivré s'adosse contre un arbre un peu à l'écart avec Itachi, la tête du brun sur ses cuisses. Machinalement Naruto passe sa main dans les longs cheveux noirs tout en regardant au loin les combats s'y déroulant. Puis Naruto dévie son regard vers les autres qui les dévisagent, mais il s'en moque. Soudain son regard s'arrête sur celui de Sasuke qui n'a pas l'air heureux de les voir comme ça. Il peut presque penser qu'il est jaloux, mais il doit se faire une idée, pourquoi serait-il jaloux ? Non ça doit être cette haine qu'il a toujours envers son frère. Puis son regard, se retourne vers les combats, celui qui l'intéresse le plus c'est celui d'Hinata, car il sait qu'elle est très douée. Puis Itachi lui demande.

- Pourquoi tu veux te battre contre Sasuke ? Demande-t-il.

- Parce que j'ai envi de l'humilier, tu peux comprendre, et en plus j'ai besoin d'exercice.

- Tu ne lui feras pas de mal n'est ce pas ?

- Physiquement non, on a trop besoin de lui, mais moralement je ne te garantie rien. Je sais que tu tiens à ton petit frère mais lui n'a jamais hésitez à m'humilier, alors là c'est mon tour, et je ne m'en priverai pas.

- ..

Pendant ce temps là, vers les zones des combats, les filles étaient à pied d'œuvre, enchainant technique sur technique. Sakura avec ses lancers de sambon empoisonnés et sa force monstrueuse détruisant une partie du terrain. Ino, avec son don héréditaire. L'habilité de lancement d'armes de Tenten et puis Hinata avec l'élégance d'une Huyga et son point souple donnant du fil à retordre au clone devant elle. Mais au bout de quinze minutes, Naruto rappelle ses clones et assimile les informations sur les combats. Et il refait quatre autres clones et annonce sans bouger.

- Choji, Lee, Gaï et Genma à vous.

Ils s'exécutent. Quinze minutes plus tard, il refait la même chose en appelant quatre autres personnes et ainsi de suite jusqu'à l'avant dernier groupe. Puis les deux membres de l'Akatsuki se lèvent et se rapprochent du groupe et le blond-cuivré dit.

- Néji, Kiba, Shino et Shika à vous, je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous valez et surtout ne retenez pas vos coup.

- Ni compte pas trop. Lui dit Néji avec un léger sourire.

Ça fait plaisir à Naruto de voir que le jeune ANBU Huyga a moins de rancœur envers lui. Il se sens un peu plus léger qu'un de ses amis ne lui en veuille plus.

Puis l'Uzumaki les observe et trouve qu'ils ont drôlement progressé. Il voit Shika redoutable avec sa manipulation des ombres, risquant plusieurs fois de coincer son clone avec une stratégie bien précise. Shino de son côté avec ses insectes à la même méthode que Gaara et son tombeau du dessert, heureusement que sa barrière de protection est très efficace car autrement son clone se serait fait ratatiner au bout de cinq minutes. Quand à Kiba et son chien Akamaru, et bien toujours le même super excité, mais drôlement opérationnel aussi. Puis le plus fort d'entre eux Néji, au bout de huit minutes il a réussi à vaincre son clone en le piégeant dans son cercle de divination et lui assenant "**Il Hakkesho Hyaku Ju départements**, Les 128 poings du hakke". Les trois autres aussi ont vaincu ses clones mais avec un peu plus de temps. Quand ils reviennent vers le blond-cuivré, il les regarde avec un sourire satisfait. Puis le dernier membre inclus dans l'Akatsuki se tourne vers Sasuke et dit.

- Bon à nous maintenant, on va voir de quoi tu es capable. Lui dit-il avec un sourire cynique.

Le concerné le regarde et ne dit rien, masque Uchiwa oblige, et commence à se mettre en place. Naruto de son côté, désactive sa barrière et enlève son manteau, qui laisse place a sa silhouette fine et musclé mis en valeur par un tee-shirt noir moulant en tissu et résille à col en V et manches mi-courtes parsemé de sangle en cuir, puis un pantalon en cuir noir souple assez moulant au niveau des fesses. Dans le dos, il a deux grands katana dans leur fourreau qui se croisent, attachés par une lanière de cuir. A la ceinture, il porte plusieurs petits rouleaux ainsi que deux pochettes dont une à Shurikens et l'autre pour divers objets puis sur sa cuisse droite son étui à Kunaïs est toujours en place. Aux mains, il a une paire de mitaines noires qui montent jusqu'aux coudes avec incrusté dans leur fourreau un poignard sur chaque main. Sa tenue se complète par une paire de bottes de combat noires assez souple pour ne pas gêner ses mouvements.

Il se dirige à son tour d'une démarche féline vers le terrain en s'échauffant un peu. Il sent des regards d'envie sur lui de la part des filles mais aussi de quelques mecs. Ça le fait sourire. Arrivé en face de Sasuke, il voit le brun le reluquer de bas en haut avec lui aussi un regard de convoitise et remarque un peu de rose sur ses joues ce qui fait tiquer le blond-cuivré un peu mais reste impassible et demande au brun.

- Tu es prêt?

Sasuke acquiesce, active ses Sharingan et se met en position et du côté de son adversaire, il en fait autant. Deux secondes plus tard, Naruto s'élance et se retrouve derrière le brun avec un poignard sous sa gorge. Tout le monde est figé de stupeur, ils n'ont absolument rien vu, leur meilleur Ninja n'a pas tenu deux secondes en face de l'Uzumaki. Ce dernier, de son côté, se rapproche de l'oreille du cadet Uchiwa et lui murmure d'une voie tendre.

- La vue de mon corps te plait ?

- Oui, lui répond le brun en rougissant un peu et en profite pour se coller contre son ex-meilleur ami.

Là, Naruto se sent un peu déstabiliser par la réponse et surtout le geste mais ne le montre pas et se colle encore plus au brun.

- Dommage pour toi qu'il est déjà réservé et profite bien car c'est la dernière fois que tu pourras sentir mon corps aussi proche de toi. Et là, il repousse l'Uchiwa un peu plus loin en remettant son poignard à sa place. Puis il demande au brun d'un ton neutre.

- Peux-tu te mettre directement au niveau 2, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. J'ai un autre combat à faire.

Il ne bouge pas et Naruto le sent perdu. Son air est triste et ça fait plaisir au blond-cuivré. Le brun commence à savoir ce que ça fait de se faire rejeter et d'être humilier comme il avait été. Et il enfonce encore plus le couteau dans la plaie en lui disant.

- Eh! Tu te bouges Boulet.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

- Parce que j'ai eu un excellent professeur, un ancien ami si jamais il ne l'a été un jour, ce que j'en doute.

- Naruto, je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, je m'excuse de t'avoir dit ça.

- C'est trop tard pour ça, je ne pourrai jamais te pardonner. Si au moins tu m'avais dit ça aussitôt sur le coup de la colère, mais là non, c'était bien réfléchi droit dans les yeux et d'un ton froid. On ne peut pas regretter des paroles dites comme ça. Tu voulais faire mal et tu as réussi, c'est tout ce que je retiens.

Sur ces paroles, Sasuke tombe à genoux sur le sol en sanglots, les mains sur le visage. Naruto reste debout sans bouger à le regarder puis avant de se détourner de lui, il lui dit.

- Quand tu seras apte à combattre prévient moi, je t'enverrai un clone.

Puis il se retourne vers les autres qui sont tous effarés de voir l'Uchiwa en larmes et l'Uzumaki aussi froid comme ça, vu qu'avant il était si gentil et rieur, mais Naruto ne tient pas compte de leur apparence et poursuit.

- Sakura, va le consoler, lui aura au moins ça. Remmène-le chez lui. Je le veux sur pied demain, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ses états d'âme.

- Bien, Naruto, mais avant, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a dit.

- Oh! Tu veux savoir ? Voyons c'est parole exact était si je me souviens bien.

_" Tu me dégoûtes, rien qu'à te voir j'ai envie de vomir, je ne veux plus te voir, espèce de monstre. Dégage de ma vue."_ Voilà t'es satisfaite.

- Mais c'est ignoble, ce n'est pas possible pourquoi il t'aurait dit ça.

- Pourquoi il ma dit ça, juste parce que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

- Tu l'aimais ? Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'aurait dit ça puisque qu'il t'aimait aussi.

- Aaaaah! Il m'aimait, elle est bien bonne celle-là. Monsieur Uchiwa Sasuke aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui même, monsieur "glaçon" en personne, franchement tu le crois ? Dit-il en se retournant vers lui.

- Ben oui, il t'aimait et il t'aime toujours d'ailleurs. Depuis que tu as disparu il n'a cessé de te chercher et il pleure régulièrement, je le sais parce que je l'ai surpris plus d'une fois.

- Eh Bien! tant pis pour lui, je n'ai aucun regret ni aucun sentiment pour lui. Ma vie est avec son frère maintenant.

Et à ces paroles, il se tourne vers Itachi en lui souriant. Puis Sakura rejoint Sasuke qui n'avait pas changé de position. Ensuite, Naruto se retourne vers Kakashi et lui dit d'un ton neutre.

- Bon au futur Hokage maintenant, je veux savoir de quoi tu es capable Kakashi. On va savoir si l'élève à dépasser le maitre.

- Tu sais Naruto, tu as changé, je ne te reconnais plus. Dit le ninja copieur d'un ton triste.

- Oh! J'ai changé tu crois ? Mais quand on y pense que 17 ans d'injures, de rejet, d'injustices, de mépris, de maltraitance et de viols ça ne doit pas changé quelqu'un. Mais quand en plus on rajoute que des personnes que tu respectais et que tu aimais te trahissent et te piétinent comme si tu n'étais rien, dit moi ce que tu es censé faire, à part changé.

Et là, il voit autour de lui de l'incompréhension et de la surprise dans ceux de sa génération et chez les plus jeunes, de la honte et de la peur dans les plus anciens et son regard s'attarde sur celui de Tsunade qui baisse les yeux. Il regarde aussi Sakura et Sasuke qui se sont redressés de surprise à cette annonce. Puis son attention revient sur Kakashi qui avec un air ahuri lui demande.

- Tu as été violé ! Mais quand, on en n'a rien su?

- Oui j'ai été violé, et la première fois c'était pour l'anniversaire de mes 7 ans. Et vous n'en n'avez rien su parce que je n'ai rien dit, tout simplement.

- Comment ça la première fois, parce qu'il y en eu plusieurs ?

- Bien sur! Ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter comme ça, mais le pire c'était le jour de mon anniversaire car ils venaient à quatre ou cinq et ça durait toute la nuit.

- Mais c'est horrible et ça a durée combien temps ?

- Jusqu'à ce que je parte avec Jiraya pour mon entrainement.

- Mais alors ça t'arrivais même quand tu étais dans l'équipe 7 ?

- Oui, Kakashi.

- Et tu sais qui ils sont. Tu les connais ?

Là, il jette un œil discret vers un petit groupe d'une dizaine d'individu.

- Oui je les connais même s'ils étaient masqués à chaque fois, je reconnaîtrais leurs odeurs partout où j'irais.

- Mais, pourquoi tu ne les à pas dénoncer ?

- Pourquoi je ne les ai pas dénoncé, c'est simple, qui aurai cru la parole d'un démon face à des ninjas d'élite. Et ça, ils le savaient très bien.

- Des ninjas d'élite tu dis ! Mais alors ils sont parmi nous aujourd'hui ? demande Kakashi en regardant vers les groupes d'ANBU présent sur le terrain.

- Bien sur, mais je ne dirais rien, ce n'est pas le moment.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant souffert tout le long de ces années mais je ne voudrais pas que tu m'en veux de t'avoir volé le poste que tu convoitait tant.

- Mais pourquoi faudrait-il que je t'en veux, je n'ai rien contre toi, tu ne m'a rien volé. C'est normal que tu aies cette place, tu es le meilleur ninja de Konoha qui ne soit pas un **"démon"**. Tu la mérite largement. Et s'est sincère ce que je te dis.

- Merci, Naruto, je pensais vraiment que tu m'en voulais.

- Non, il y a aucune raison pour ça. Bon maintenant, on le fait ce combat. Lui dit-il en souriant un peu.

- Bon d'accord, quelle sont tes règles.

Il se met à sourire et il sort de sa poche une clochette qu'il accroche à sa ceinture.

- Tu connais la règle, tu as une heure pour t'emparer de la clochette par n'importe quel moyen. A mon signal tu commence. Trois, deux, un, Go.

Et Kakashi disparut dans un pouf, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que le blond-cuivré pouvait le suivre à la trace grâce à son odeur et son ouïe.

Pendant ce temps dans le manoir Uchiwa, Sakura avait ramené Sasuke chez lui, en essayant toujours de le consoler, ils étaient assis dans le canapé du salon, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, en le berçant tendrement comme ferais une mère pour consoler son fils. Puis au bout d'un moment il se calma. Il se redressa et regarda dans les yeux de sa meilleur amie.

- Comment j'ai pu le traiter comme ça ? Pourquoi il ne nous a jamais rien dit sur ce qu'il subissait ?

- Je ne sais pas Sasuke, je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant tu devrais allez te coucher et dormir un peu, tu es épuisé. Je reste là si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Il acquiesce et part dans sa chambre. Il s'allonge dans son lit et s'endort aussitôt.

Du côté du terrain d'entrainement, les parties de cache-cache continuent toujours. Naruto a un malin plaisir de déjouer toutes les tentatives de son ancien Sensei. Il s'amuse drôlement, ça lui rappelle le fameux jour où c'est formé l'équipe 7.

Au bout d'une heure et demi, Kakashi a pratiquement tout tenté et commence à fatiguer énormément car il a utilisé son Sharigan depuis le début et ne trouve pas de faille. Mais il ne s'avoue pas vaincu pour autant, malheureusement pour lui, car dans une dernière tentative, il se fait encore contré, mais là, Naruto se retrouve derrière lui et ne peut s'empêcher de lui lancer sa première attaque un **Hiden Ougi Sennen d'Goroshi **(_Arcane suprême taijutsu du village Konoha – technique ancestrale 1000 ans de souffrance_) ce qui fait faire un vol plané au pauvre ninja copieur. Malheureusement en se relevant la douleur au niveau du derrière étant assez vive, il déclare forfait sous les éclats de rire de Naruto ainsi que bon nombre de personne entrain de regarder le combat.[

- Ah ah ah ah ah! Eh bien, Sensei, ça ne te rappelle pas de bon souvenir.

- Hé! Hé! Hé! Faut l'avouer de très bon souvenir sauf la douleur, je ne pensais pas que cela faisait si mal. Hé! Hé! Dis donc tu as drôlement progressé en défense Naruto.

- Disons que j'ai eu de bons professeurs.

- Je serai curieux de savoir ce que tu vaux en attaque.

- Eh bien tu verras peut être un peu contre Sasuke, quand il sera capable de se battre.

Puis ils rejoignent les autres.

- Tsunade pourrait-on se voir après manger avec Shikamaru, Néji et Kakashi.

- Pas de problème Naruto, autrement tu as fini avec les autres.

- Oui bien sur, ils peuvent rentrer chez eux ou allez en mission comme d'habitude. Maintenant je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Répond l'Uzumaki sérieusement puis se tourne tout sourire vers son brun. Bon si on allait manger car moi je commence à avoir faim. Qu'est ce que tu veux manger Itachi ?

- Disons ramen pour ce midi et Sushi pour ce soir, ça te va.

- Oh! Oui, tu sais que je t'aime toi. Roucoule le blond-cuivré prenant le brun dans ses bras avec une mine joyeuse, faisant pouffer ses camarades à sa pitrerie.

**A suivre ...**

_**Je remercie les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire mon histoire et j'espère que je ne les déçois pas. Je vous informe que j'ai classé cette histoire M pour la raison qu'il y aura des lemons dont un au chapitre suivant. Bien sur tous vos commentaires sont le bienvenue. **_


	5. Chapter 5: La confiance est importante

**Naruto et les Uchiwa **

**Avertissement : Yaoi si vous n'aimer pas ne pas lire.**

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Résumé :**__ Naruto revient à Konoha après avoir déserter 5 ans auparavant, mais il ne revient pas seul. Pourquoi revient-il? Et est-ce qu'il restera? _

_**Couple :**__ Itanaruita, Sasunarusasu, Madanaru, ..._

_**Notes de l'auteur:**__ Les personnages sont OOC surtout les principales mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement._

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION LEMON sur ce chapitre.<strong>

**Chapitre précédent :**

_- Disons ramen pour ce midi et Sushi pour ce soir, ça te va._

_- Oh! Oui, tu sais que je t'aime toi. Roucoule le blond-cuivré prenant le brun dans ses bras avec une mine joyeuse, faisant pouffer ses camarades à sa pitrerie._

**Chapitre 5 : La confiance est importante. **

Sur ce, tout le monde se sépare et reste plus que les deux membres de l'Akatsuki plus leurs quatre compagnons de surveillance. Ne pouvant pas aller se balader en ville, Kiba part chercher les ramens chez l'Ichiraku qu'il ramènera un peu plus tard. Toute la petite troupe restante quand à eux rentrent donc à la demeure Uchiwa et retrouvent Sakura dans le salon pendant que Sasuke dort toujours.

- Est-ce que Sasuke vas mieux ? Demande Itachi un peu inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est trop vite pour le savoir.

- Mais oui il va s'en remettre, c'est Monsieur glaçon, rien ne le touche. Dit Naruto d'un ton neutre.

- Tu ne le connais pas Naruto. Tu sais, il a drôlement changé depuis cinq ans.

- Oh! Je t'en pris Sakura évite de prendre sa défense quand je suis là. J'ai pas envie d'entendre les complaintes de Monsieur Sasuke. D'accord!

- D'accord! Naruto. Désolé. Fait la rosée en baissant la tête.

- C'est bon n'en parlons plus. Autrement, dis-moi, parles moi de toi, tu as dû en faire depuis cinq ans.

- Eh! Bien disons que maintenant je travaille à l'hôpital comme médecin et puis je me suis spécialisé dans la confection et l'utilisation des poisons. Mais je fais aussi des missions de temps en temps. Et je m'entraine quand je peux.

- J'ai vu que tu avais bien progressé, tu es devenu très forte tu sais. Et tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie.

- Merci pour le compliment, et oui j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie.

- Alors c'est qui le malheureux que tu martyrise ?

Et là bien sur, Sakura se lève et le blond-cuivré se retrouve encastrer un peu plus loin dans le mur.

- Je ne le martyrise pas, compris, Baka!

- Aieeeee! Mais t'es pas bien, tu m'as fait mal. Et après tu me dis que tu martyrise personne.

Et là contre toute attente, Itachi éclate de rire, mais vraiment rire à être plier en quatre. Puis après la surprise des deux autres (c'est vrai que voir un Uchiwa éclater de rire ce n'est pas souvent) ils éclatent de rire aussi. Deux minutes plus tard, ils voient arriver Sasuke en courant dans le salon, paniquer, ne comprenant rien à la situation et reste complètement hébété par la situation. Ils le regardent deux secondes en reprenant leurs respirations, et se remettent à rire encore plus fort, mais là tout le monde s'y met, eux trois plus leurs trois surveillants présent, à part Sasuke bien sur toujours ahuri par la scène. Et puis entre deux respirations laborieuses et éclats de rire, Naruto lui dit en le montrant du doigt.

- Aaaah! Sasuke tu verrais ta tête. Aaaah!

Et il se remet à rire de plus belle. Puis contre toute attente, le brun qui était resté pétrifier jusque là, se met à éclater de rire aussi. Et là, Kiba arrive avec les ramens et les voit tous entrain de rire et à son tour, il reste abasourdi par la vision de voir deux Uchiwa mort de rire. Et rebelote, nouveau éclats de rire. Puis au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils commencent tous à se calmer. Et l'Uzumaki dit.

- Bon si on mangeait maintenant, parce que j'ai vraiment faim, moi.

- Tu sais que ton ventre te perdra. Rétorque Itachi.

Puis sur ces paroles tout le monde se dirige vers la cuisine. Et autour de la table Naruto se retrouve entre Itachi et deviné qui ? Et bien oui Sasuke. Il s'est aperçu que tous ses amis se sont arrangés pour qu'il se place à côté de lui. Mais il ne dit rien, il n'aime pas les querelles et en plus il est détendu. Puis au milieu du repas, il redemande à Sakura.

- Alors, Sakura, je peux savoir le nom de ton petit ami.

- C'est Saï. Répond-elle.

- Saï, Oh! Le sacré veinard, mais je le plains quand même quand tu es en colère. Dit le blond-cuivré en rigolant. Autrement les gars. Qui est en couple ?

- Moi, dit Shika, je suis avec Temari.

- Non, c'est vrai. Et bien je suis désolé pour toi avec une surexcité comme elle et Gaara comme beau-frère, tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer tous les jours.

- Oui, je sais c'est galère mais que veux tu, on s'aime. Puis on va se marier dans trois mois.

- Et bien félicitations, alors.

- J'espère que vous pourrez venir à notre mariage.

- C'est-à-dire que … je ne sais pas, on verra. Je ne peux rien te promettre pour l'instant.

- Je comprends.

- Merci, Shika. Autrement, Kiba ça va avec Hinata.

- Mais comment tu sais ça toi. Dit Kiba en écarquillant les yeux.

- Ben, c'est-à-dire que tu portes son odeur, alors je suppose que vous êtes ensemble.

- Et bien, un vrai chien pisteur, dit-il en riant.

- Et vous Néji et Shino, vous avez quelqu'un.

- Non, répondent-ils en cœur.

- Ne me dites pas quand même que les plus beaux mecs de Konoha sont célibataires. Elles font quoi les filles, elles sont aveugles ou quoi.

- Euh! Tu sais moi les filles ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Dit Néji un peu gêné.

- Ah, et tu n'as pas trouvé de mec qui te plaise non plus.

- C'est-à-dire que c'est trop compliqué, je t'expliquerai ça plus tard.

- Hm! D'accord. Et toi Shino.

- Moi, c'est à cause de mes insectes, les filles ne sont pas très emballées.

- Hum! Ça viendra, t'en fait pas.

Et là il se retourne vers Sasuke, hésite un peu et se lance.

- Et toi Sasuke, tu as quelqu'un.

- Non personne. Et je n'ai personne en vue non plus. Dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Mais pendant trente secondes, il montre à l'Uzumaki qu'il n'en pense pas un mot. Il lui fait comprendre par son simple regard la convoitise et l'amour qu'il lui porte. D'abord troublé puis contrarié, Naruto se détache de son regard et continue à discuter comme si de rien était jusqu'à la fin du repas. Puis ils partent vers la tour de l'Hokage. Arrivée au bureau, Kakashi étant déjà là, Shikamaru, Néji, Itachi et Naruto prennent place à côté de lui. Kiba et Shino restant à l'extérieur du bureau. Et le blond-cuivré prit la parole.

- Pourrais-je faire une barrière phonique pour isoler cette pièce des oreilles indiscrètes car ce que je vais vous dire ne dois pas sortir de ce bureau.

- Euh! D'accord, si c'est vraiment nécessaire, je te fais confiance.

Sur son accord il fit les signes de la main correspondant et ainsi isole la pièce.

- Bon voilà c'est fait. Maintenant c'est primordial que ce qui va se dire maintenant doit rester confidentiel entre nous cinq et surtout ne rien dire au conseil, pour la suite de notre avenir ainsi que celle de Konoha. Puis-je avoir une confiance aveugle en chacun de vous et surtout est-ce que vous avez confiance en moi?

- Tu es bien mystérieux. Dit Tsunade.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, Godaime-sama. Mais ce n'est pas mystérieux, c'est surtout que ce que je vais vous révéler va vous faire douter énormément de moi, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de savoir si vous avez une totale foi en moi. Car moi, je sais au fond de moi que je peux vous faire confiance et surtout que vous ferez tout pour le bien de Konoha.

- Si tu nous dis ça, c'est que ce doit être d'une importance capitale. Mais je voudrais te dire que tu as quand même déserté ce village pendant cinq ans et que l'on ne sait plus grand-chose de toi. Cela ne joue pas en ta faveur.

- Oui, c'est vrai que ce village à tout fait pour que je reste et me sente à l'aise, n'est ce pas, Godaime-sama. Dit-il d'un ton ironique en la regardant dans les yeux.

- ..

- Mais vous savez, malgré tout, je donnerais ma vie sans hésitez pour mes amis même si pour cela je dois sauver ce misérable village comme mon père l'a fait avant moi.

- Tu... tu sais qui est ton père ? Mais comment tu l'as su ?

- Pas grâce à vous en tout cas. Crache d'un ton froid l'Uzumaki. Heureusement, j'ai un démon en moi qui est plutôt bavard à ces heures perdu.

- Tu communiques avec Kyûbi ?

- Bien sur, autrement je n'aurais pas pu fusionner avec lui. Et faut avouer que l'on s'entend plutôt bien tous les deux. Il m'a appris beaucoup de chose pendant ces cinq ans.

- On pourrait savoir qui est ton père. Demande Néji.

- C'est le 4ème Hokage, Minato Namikaze et ma mère s'appelait Kushina Uzumaki.

- Le 4ème est ton père. Disent en cœur Néji et Shikamaru.

- Et ouais. Hé! Hé! Hé!... Bon revenons à nos moutons, je voudrais savoir si vous avez confiance en moi.

- Et bien moi il y a aucun problème, tu as mon entière confiance. Répond Néji.

- Moi aussi. Confirme Kakashi avec un petit clin d'œil.

- De même. Acquiesce Shika.

- Merci les gars, ça me fait chaud au cœur, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Et toi Tsunade ?

- Disons que je ne sais pas.

- Je croyais que vous me faisiez confiance, mais je vois que ce n'est que des paroles en l'air et que je me suis trompé encore une fois. Puisque c'est comme ça, la réunion est annulée et tant pis pour vous. Itachi on s'en va.

Sur ces mots, il défait son jutsu et se dirige vers la porte accompagné par sa moitié.

- Attends Naruto, comprend moi, j'ai besoin de garantie.

- Désolé mais je ne vous donnerais aucune garantie à part ma parole, maintenant si vous ne voulez pas sauvez ce village pathétique ça me va très bien, pour ce que j'en ai à faire mais vous aurez à expliquer à votre peuple précieux pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait pour les protéger si jamais il y a des survivants ce que je doute. Jette sarcastiquement le blond-cuivré. Maintenant je vous laisse réfléchir au sort de ce village jusqu'à demain même heure, après nous ne pourrons plus rien faire pour vous. Sur ce à demain.

Et ils sortent en prenant la direction de leur quartier de résidence, sans un mot suivi de leurs gardiens. Arrivée dans la maison, Naruto va directement dans sa chambre en disant qu'il ne voulait voir personne. Sasuke qui ne comprend pas grand-chose demande.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, pourquoi Naruto est comme ça ?

- Nous rencontrons quelques problèmes. Dit Itachi d'un ton déçu. Nous risquons de repartir demain si nous ne trouvons pas de solution.

- Votre réunion c'est mal passer, mais pourquoi ?

- C'est l'Hokage qui ne veut pas accordé sa confiance à Naruto. Du moins elle hésite.

- Mais pourquoi, elle est folle où quoi. Ce n'est pas possible, il faut faire quelques choses. Bon je vais aller parler à Naruto pour savoir ceux que je peux faire.

- Non! Sasuke, laisse le tranquille. Quand il est dans cet état là, faut mieux ne pas le déranger. Même moi, je ne peux pas y aller.

- Mais moi, je ne veux pas que vous repartiez.

- Dit plutôt que tu ne veux pas que Naruto s'en aille ?

- Euh! Non pas du tout.

- Tu sais petit frère, je ne suis pas dupe, j'ai vu ton regard ce midi. Mais ne crois pas que cela va être facile de le séduire, je dirais même impossible dans l'état actuel des choses. Car pour l'instant il y a deux choses qui l'empêche de te cassez la figure ou de te tuer, c'est moi et aussi que l'on à besoin de toi.

- Comment ça toi ?

- Disons que je lui ai demandé de ne pas te faire de mal physiquement. Mais si tu continues ton petit manège, je te jure que je ne ferais pas de sentiments. J'espère que j'ai été assez claire dans mes propos.

- Oh! Très claire, grand frère. Tu te sens en danger, c'est ça. Dit d'un ton railleur le cadet Uchiwa.

- Pas du tout, mais ne joue pas à ça car tu vas tout perdre.

Pendant ce temps là dans la chambre, Naruto fulminais et ne savais pas comment faire. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Il ne voulait pas que le village de ses amis soit détruit car il savait qu'ils seraient malheureux et il voulait absolument éviter cela. Ne trouvant pas au bout d'un moment, il interroge Kyûbi.

_- Kyûbi. J'ai besoin de toi._

_**"Oui je sais mais pour l'instant je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut faire. Elle est têtu la vielle chouette."**_

_- Elle m'emmerde surtout, fait chier. Ça remet tout mon plan en question, merde!_

_**"Ben tu fais comme si elle n'était pas là."**_

_- Je ne peux pas j'ai besoin de l'Hokage, tu sais bien, mais pourquoi ce n'est pas Kakashi, ça aurait dut être lui._

_**"Dans ce cas là tu n'as qu'à repartir, s'ils ne veulent pas de ton aide, tu ne peux rien faire."**_

_- Tu rigole j'espère, ça fait dix mois que j'attends ça, je me suis pas taper l'autre malade pour rien._

_**"Dit donc, tu as quand même bien pris ton pied avec le malade en question. Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça."**_

_- Oh! Ça va, hein! Fous-moi la paix avec ça. Je pensais à Itachi quand on le faisait et tu le sais très bien._

_**"C'est vrai que penser à un Uchiwa pendant que l'autre Uchiwa te faisait monter au rideau ce n'est pas pareil."**_

_- Putain tu fais chier Kyûbi. Arrête de m'emmerder avec ça, puis faut-il que je te rappelle que tu n'étais pas content non plus quand il s'approchait de moi._

_**"Grrrrr, m'en parles pas."**_

_- C'est toi qui a commencer je te rappelle._

_**"Oui bon ça va. Par contre je ne serai pas contre le cadet Uchiwa, surtout que lui aussi est surement partant."**_

_- Ça tu peux toujours rêver, obsédé. Il en est hors de question. _

_**"Pourtant, il doit avoir la peau si douce, et je suis sure qu'il doit crier de plaisir comme un dieu."**_

_- Arrête je te dis, ce n'est même pas envisageable, je le déteste._

_**"Tu détestais aussi Madara. Je te rappelles."**_

_- Ce n'est pas pareil, là je n'ai pas besoin de le faire._

_**"Tu regrettes"**_

_-Non mais t'es vraiment pas bien, espèce de pervers. Bon on arrête la discussion ça ne mène à rien._

_**"Ça n'empêche que j'aurai bien voulu le voir crier de plaisir le petit Uchiwa." **_

_- …_

_**"Tu ne réponds pas t'es fâché"**_

_- …_

_**"Bon j'arrête, promis."**_

_- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, pervers. Bon je n'ai toujours pas de solution à mon problème._

_**"Et bien tu tapes le dernier des Uchiwa et tu t'en vas."**_

_- Kyûûûûûbi! Ça suffit!_

_**"Ok! Ok! Et bien retourne la voir tout seul et parle lui."**_

_-Non je ne peux pas, autrement elle serait en position de force et je ne me rabaisserai pas à ça._

_**"Hum! T'as pas tord. Et bien tu n'as plus qu'à attendre demain, en espérant qu'elle change d'avis." **_

_- Ouais, on ne sait jamais._

Donc après une heure de discussion avec Kyûbi, il sort enfin de la chambre. Sans un mot il se met à l'entrée du salon et regarde Itachi, lui sourit et lui fait signe de le suivre, sans aucun regard pour les autres. Le brun se lève et le suit jusque dans la chambre. Lorsqu'Itachi pénètre dans la chambre, Naruto referme la porte, prend son brun dans les bras et le plaque contre le mur en l'embrassant tendrement.

Puis son baiser dévie sur la mâchoire en remontant tout doucement vers son oreille, qu'il suçote avidement arrachant un petit gémissement au brun. Après s'être attardé à l'oreille, il redescend vers le cou en mordillant la jugulaire qui arrache un gémissant un peu plus rauque à Itachi qui se sent perdre pied. Naruto passe alors ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son amant et remonte en suivant la colonne vertébrale de ses doigts, occasionnant un long frisson dans le corps entier du brun puis lui enlève ce tissu qui le gène.

Prenant à pleine main les longs cheveux corbeau, Naruto plaque encore un peu plus fort son amant contre le mur, mettant leur virilité en contact lui faisant ainsi sentir son désir. Reprenant possession des lèvres du brun, Naruto commence à le caresser sur toutes les parcelles de son corps. Itachi mis une main sur la nuque de son amant pour appuyer encore plus leur baiser pendant que son autre main lui caresse le torse. Le blond-cuivré descend ses mains sur les fesses du brun et les prend à pleine main en les malaxant sensuellement. Dans ce mouvement, Itachi enroule ses jambes autour des hanches et ses mains autour des épaules de son partenaire. En s'embrassant toujours passionnément, Naruto l'emmène sur le lit et l'allonge doucement.

Il rompt leur baiser et se redresse, enlève son tee-shirt ainsi que son pantalon et son boxer puis déboutonnant déjà le pantalon noir d'Itachi, le faisant s'arquer pour faciliter le retrait du tissu, accompagné de son boxer se retrouvant tous les deux nus avec la vue de leur désir bien prononcer.

Naruto se place à quatre pattes sur le brun et commence des baisers papillons sur le visage, descendant ensuite vers le cou en sortant la langue pour suivre sa jugulaire en la suçant, lui laissant un suçon, qui fait gémir un peu plus fort son partenaire. Il continue l'exploration de ce corps offert en descendant vers le creux de la clavicule qu'il suçote avidement. Puis descend encore et prend entre ses dents ce bout de chair rosé qui se contracte à ce contact pendant que sa main droite s'occupe de l'autre.

Sous cette sensation de bien être, le brun se cambre un peu qui de ce fait met leurs membres érigés en contact. Le renard en profite pour accentuer ce rapprochement en collant son bassin et faire de petit mouvement de haut en bas. Ce qui leur arrachent un râle de plaisir à tous les deux. Le blond-cuivré continue son exploration en laissant un sillon humide qui dessine les abdos du brun et s'arrête au niveau du nombril. Il mordille cette peau si tendre en laissant une petite marque puis continue à descendre sur le bas ventre en faisant attention de ne pas toucher au membre gonflé qu'il contourne jusqu'à l'intérieur des cuisses.

Il remonte un peu pour s'emparer des bourses qu'il suçote légèrement. Puis remonte sur la partie tant convoité, commence par la lécher sur toute sa longueur, suçant son extrémité pleurante goûtant par la même occasion ce goût amer qu'il aime tant. Il s'arrête un moment, regarde Itachi dans les yeux avec un sourire carnassier, qui se relève sur ses coudes avec un grognement d'insatisfaction. Et d'un seul coup, prit le membre en pleine bouche arrachant un hoquet de surprise au brun sous la sensation humide et chaude. Poussant un gémissement un peu plus rauque qui résonne dans la chambre. Le renard continue ses mouvements de va et vient jusqu'à ce qu'il sent Itachi se contracter, sentant sa jouissance approcher, il s'arrête. Remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser de nouveau sous la moue de mécontentement du brun.

Naruto lui présente trois doigts que le brun prend en bouche immédiatement en les léchant avec avidité pour bien les humidifié. Quand, Naruto est satisfait de l'humidification de ses doigts, les retire de cette bouche pécheresse et reprend son baiser avec passion. Itachi écarte les jambes et Naruto s'installe entre elles. Il présente le premier doigt devant l'intimité du brun et le pénètre doucement pour ne pas faire mal à son amant qui se contracte un peu. Il arrête le baiser pour reprendre le membre en bouche, ce qui décontracte le brun presque aussitôt. Il continue donc l'intrusion de ses doigts un par un en les ondulant. Quand il sent qu'Itachi est prêt, il enlève ses doigts sous les supplications du brun pour qu'il continue.

Il positionne son membre à l'entrée de cette intimité en relevant les jambes du brun pour avoir une meilleure position et commence à s'introduire tout en douceur, centimètres par centimètres mettant le brun au supplice entre douleur et bien être. Arrivée jusqu'à la garde, il s'arrête pour laisser son brun reprendre son souffle et s'habituer à cette intrusion. Puis sentant les hanches d'Itachi commencer à remuer, il débute un léger déhanchement au début en regardant les réactions de son amant. Voyant le bien être sur son visage, il en profite pour l'embrasser à nouveau passionnément, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, et commence des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide en alternant avec des lents, se dégageant presque entièrement avant de le pénétrer à nouveau lentement.

Puis plus profondément jusqu'à la fameuse tache qui fait crier le brun de plaisir. Il continue ses coups de boutoir contre sa prostate les inondant tout les deux d'une jouissance indéfini. Quand il se sent sur le point d'exploser, Naruto ralentit la cadence, se laissant le temps de se calmer un peu avant de reprendre le mouvement. Il fait de même pour Itachi, essayant de faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas résister éternellement et bientôt, le plaisir les submerge et ils se libèrent simultanément dans un cri rauque qui résonne dans toute la pièce. Naruto embrasse Itachi, se retire doucement de cette antre chaude et s'allonge sur le ventre à côté du brun un peu fatiguer. Itachi se tourne de son côté sa tête sur une main et commence à caresser la chevelure du blond-cuivré en remettant quelques mèches en place.

- Naru, je t'aime.

- je t'aime aussi mon amour.

Puis Itachi l'embrasse tout d'abord doucement, amoureusement et le baiser devient bientôt plus passionné jusqu'à ce que leurs corps reviennent à la vie. Puis Itachi casse leur baiser et continue d'embrasser son partenaire jusqu'à atteindre son oreille et lui murmure.

- C'est à mon tour maintenant. Arrachant par la même occasion un gémissement de convoitise à Naruto.

**A suivre…**

_C'est mon premier lemon que j'écris alors soyez indulgent et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine._


	6. Chapter 6: Déclaration

**Naruto et les Uchiwa **

**Avertissement : Yaoi si vous n'aimer pas ne pas lire.**

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Résumé :**__ Naruto revient à Konoha après avoir déserter 5 ans auparavant, mais il ne revient pas seul. Pourquoi revient-il? Et est-ce qu'il restera? _

_**Couple :**__ Itanaruita, Sasunarusasu, Madanaru, ..._

_**Notes de l'auteur:**__ Les personnages sont OOC surtout les principales mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre précédent :<strong>

_- C'est à mon tour maintenant. Arrachant par la même occasion un gémissement de convoitise à Naruto._

**Chapitre 6 : Déclaration **

Après avoir fait l'amour une deuxième fois, les deux amants reposent au milieu du lit, Itachi sur le dos et Naruto se trouvant dans les bras du brun avec sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine et leurs membres entrelacés. Ils se câlinent gentiment et profitent d'un peu de paix qu'ils leur étaient donnés pour l'instant.

- Tu crois qu'ils nous ont entendus.

- Vu comment tu criais je crois que tout Konoha nous a entendus. Dit Naruto en souriant.

- N'exagère pas s'il te plaît et puis tu n'étais pas muet non plus, mais je me sens un peu gêner quand même.

- Pourquoi es-tu gêné, tu as honte de nous deux ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais mon frère est à côté et il t'aime aussi.

- Et alors, je m'en fou de ton frère, c'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre. Dit le blond-cuivré en se redressant et regardant son amant dans les yeux. Quand à Sasuke, il a laissé passer sa chance et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui donner une seconde chance. J'espère que tu me crois quand je te dis ça.

- Oui, bien sur, mais tu l'as quand même aimé et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur de te perdre.

- Écoute Itachi, je ne l'aime plus, c'est avec toi que je veux passer le restant de ma vie et toi seul. Alors je t'en prie n'ai pas peur. Tu n'as aucune raison de douter de mon amour pour toi. Si ça te mets mal à l'aise qu'on reste là, je peux demander à l'Hokage de changer de maison.

- Non, ça ira. Excuses moi de t'ennuyer avec mes doutes.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je comprends un peu que tu es peur surtout vu comment Sasuke me regarde mais son comportement me fait rire plus qu'autre chose.

- Comment ça peux te faire rire ?

- Et bien je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec lui et le détruire comme il m'a détruit ce jour là.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il a déjà assez souffert comme ça. C'est quand même mon frère.

- Désolé, Itachi, mais c'est lui qui cherche les ennuis en essayant de m'allumer. Il est fier, arrogant et égoïste. Et je le hais aussi pour ça.

- Pourtant je crois que sa fierté en a pris un coup ce matin.

- Ouais, j'ai même pris mon pied mais ce n'ai pas assez. Surtout maintenant que je sais qu'il m'aime vraiment.

- Qu'est ce que tu compte lui faire ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais il souffrira, ça je peux te l'assurer. Bon mon amour, si on arrêtait de parler de lui maintenant.

- Si tu veux, autrement tu as trouvé une solution pour ton plan ?

- Euh! Non! Je crois qu'on est obligé d'attendre demain qu'elle prenne sa décision.

- Et si elle ne veut pas te faire confiance.

- Et bien on a un gros problème, soit on abandonne soit on trouve un plan de rechange.

- Hum! Il faudrait qu'on trouve un plan de secours alors parce que je n'ai pas envie d'abandonné.

- Hn!

- On a encore toute la nuit et puis demain matin pour en trouvé un.

- Hn!

- Tu sais que je commence à déteindre sur toi.

- Oui et moi sur toi. Je crois que c'est normal quand on s'aime, non!

- Surement. Dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Hum! Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais me passer de tes baisers.

- J'espère bien.

- Bon, dit donc! Si on se faisait un petit combat pour te dérouiller un peu.

- Je ne crois pas que ce sois judicieux de montrer de quoi on est capable à tout le monde. Ils ont assez peur comme ça et ça ne donnera pas confiance à l'Hokage non plus.

- Hum! Tu as raison. Mais on peu faire un entrainement qu'au Taijutsu dans le dojo de la propriété.

- Oui pourquoi pas, après tout c'est vrai que j'ai besoin de me défouler aussi.

Sur ces mots, ils se lèvent et se nettoient un peu, se rhabillent, sortent de la chambre et se dirigent vers le salon où tous les autres se trouvaient.

- Les gars, on va s'entrainer dans le dojo.

- D'accord Naruto, on vous suit. Répond Shikamaru.

- Je peux venir aussi. Demande Sasuke

- Si tu veux. Acquiesce Itachi avec un petit sourire en coin.

Arrivée au dojo, tout le monde se met dans un coin, pendant que Naruto et Itachi se dirigent au centre de la pièce. Ils commencent par un petit échauffement, puis se mettent en position. Ils commencent gentiment par des coups de poings puis des coups de pieds qu'ils évitent chacun leur tour. Puis pendant que les techniques évoluent, ils prennent de la vitesse jusqu'à ne plus être visible des autres.

- Putain! Je n'arrive même pas à les suivre avec mon Byakugan. Dit Neji

- Et toi Sasuke tu les aperçois. Demande Shikamaru

- De temps en temps mais j'ai vraiment du mal.

- Galère! Ce n'est pas bon pour nous ça.

- Pourquoi ? Interroge Neji.

- Et bien quand on voit le niveau de ces deux là, et qu'ils ne veulent pas affronter seul ce Madara Uchiwa en question, on a de quoi se faire des cheveux blancs.

- Hum! Ce n'est pas faux. Faudrait peut être en parler à l'Hokage. Parce que si on ne fait rien et qu'elle ne change pas d'avis, ces deux là repartiront demain et se sera encore moins bon pour nous.

- Oh! Galère! Va falloir que je m'y colle.

- Dis donc les gars, vous croyez que Naruto est si fort que ça. Demande Sasuke.

- D'après toi. Faut-il que je te rappelle qu'il aurait put te tuer en l'espace de deux secondes ce matin. Répond Kiba.

- Ouais je sais. Je me demande comment il a fait pour être aussi fort et pourquoi il fait partie de l'Akatsuki.

- Disons que d'après ce que j'ai compris, il a fusionné avec Kyûbi. Ce qui n'est pas négligeable. Et en ce qui concerne l'Akatsuki, je pense que comme dit un proverbe "soit _proche de tes_ amis, et encore plus de _tes ennemis_!". Argumente Shikamaru.

- Ouais! Mais quand même, gaffeur comme il était, se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Ce n'est pas très malin. S'étonne Sasuke

- Tu sais Sasuke, je crois que le Naruto que l'on a connu, il y a cinq ans est bien mort, du moins une partie.

- Comment ça en partie ? Demande Neji.

- Disons que sa fidélité en amitié est toujours intacte malgré tout, mais que l'insouciance qu'il avait même envers ses ennemis et sa joie de vivre qu'il avait n'est plus. Maintenant il est calculateur, intelligent et à beaucoup de sang froid.

- Intelligent, lui l'idiot du village tu rigoles. Lance Kiba.

- Non pas du tout, et je crois même qu'il l'a toujours été, mais a toujours fait semblant par instinct de survie.

- Comment ça par instinct de survie ? Questionne Sasuke.

- Et bien, s'il avait montré son intelligence, peut-être qu'il ne serait plus de ce monde. Alors quand se faisant passer pour un idiot, les villageois avaient moins peur et lui n'avait pratiquement plus rien à craindre.

- Hum! Ça explique pourquoi on n'a jamais trouvé la moindre trace quand il a disparu.

- Tout juste.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Itachi et Naruto s'arrêtent pour reprendre leur souffle un peu et se rafraichir. Ils se dirigent vers une petite table à côté des cinq garçons où sont posés des bouteilles d'eau et quelques serviettes. Naruto en profite pour enlever son tee-shirt laissant voir toute sa musculature bien proportionné, ainsi qu'un tatouage représentant un phœnix brulant de milles feux. Une aile se posant sur son omoplate gauche pendant que la tête se trouve sur la droite et l'autre aile passant sous son bras droit et remonte jusqu'en haut de son torse droite. La serre droite repose au creux de ses reins et l'autre un peu relevé posant sur son rein droit, les cinq grandes plumes de la queue s'enroulent sur son corps dont deux disparaissent à la limite de son pantalon s'enroulant sur le haut de ses cuisses et deux autres se posant sur le ventre, une du côté du nombril et l'autre vers le bas du ventre pendant que la dernière remonte sur sa poitrine du côté gauche. Il prend une bouteille d'eau et en boit un peu, puis il se saisit d'une serviette pour essuyer la transpiration qu'il a sur le corps. Il jette un coup œil discret vers Sasuke qui le dévore des yeux, ce qui le fait sourire. Mais il s'aperçoit aussi que Neji a le même regard, ce qui l'étonne un peu.

_"Eh, Kyû ! Je sais que Neji est gay, mais je n'espère pas qu'il ait des vues sur moi. Il va falloir que je vérifie ça"_

_**"Pourquoi, tu as envie de te faire le Hyûga, maintenant"**_

_"Mais non, espèce de pervers. Tu as toujours les idées mal placé."_

_**"Alors tu comptes vérifier comment."**_

_"Je ne sais pas mais ne t'occupe pas de ça, ça ne te regarde pas. Rendors-toi"_

_**"Et tu ne me parles pas comme ça gamin."**_

_"Ouais, ouais"_

- Hou! Hou! Naruto. Tu es avec moi ? Demande Itachi.

- Hn!

- Ça fait deux minutes que je te parle.

- Oui, excuse-moi, partie dans mes pensées.

- Kyûbi, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, toujours aussi bavard. Tu me disais quoi au juste.

- Je voulais savoir si tu étais fatigué.

- Un peu, et toi.

- Aussi, mais je voudrais continuer encore.

Naruto se rapproche et lui murmure dans l'oreille pour que les autres n'entendent pas.

- Dis donc, ça te dirais de changer de partenaire. Tu pourrais t'entrainer avec ton petit frère pour voir de quoi il est capable.

- Hum! Pourquoi pas, mais tu crois qu'il va vouloir.

- Faut juste lui demander.

- Au fait pourquoi tu veux changer de partenaire.

- Disons que je veux vérifier un truc avec Neji, par contre je te préviens ne sois pas jaloux tu n'as aucune raison pour ça. Je t'aime et ce n'est pas prêt de changer.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas lui faire des avances car je ne supporterais pas que la liste de tes prétendants augmentent.

Naruto prend la tête du brun entre ses mains et l'embrasse tendrement. Il rompt le baiser et lui sourit.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention non plus. Fais-moi confiance.

- Je te fais confiance.

- Bon alors, on arrête la discussion et va demander à ton frère s'il veut bien s'entrainer avec toi.

- D'accord.

Ils se reculent l'un de l'autre et se retournent vers les autres. Itachi se dirige vers Sasuke et lui demande.

- Sasuke, ça te dirais de t'entrainer avec moi.

- Euh! Pourquoi pas.

Il se lève et se dirigent tous les deux dans le centre du dojo. Ils se mettent en position et commence le combat. Naruto, pendant ce temps là, s'assoit à la place de Sasuke à côté de Neji, l'air de rien.

- Alors déjà fatiguer, Naruto ? Demande Kiba en rigolant.

- Disons que j'ai besoin de souffler un peu. J'ai consommé pas mal de chakra ce matin avec mes clones. Même si je leur avais donné que la moitié de ma puissance, la matinée a été longue. Et puis s'entrainer avec Itachi, ce n'est pas des vacances.

- Tu as dit la moitié de ta puissance dans tes clones.

- Ben oui, fallait bien que je m'économise. De toute façon à part vous quatre et quelques Sensei, personnes n'a réussi à me battre. A propos Shino, redoutable ta prison d'insecte.

- Merci, Naruto, je me suis inspiré du tombeau du dessert de Gaara. Mais ta défense n'est pas mal, non plus. Cette barrière protectrice est vraiment très efficace.

- Je te remercie Shino, et je te dirais qu'une seule chose c'est que je préfère t'avoir comme ami que comme ennemi.

- Moi aussi.

- Shika et Kiba pour vous c'est pareil, vous avez acquis énormément de vitesse dans vos techniques. Au fait Shika, le plan pour l'élimination de Hidan et Kakuzu était génial et je t'en félicite par contre je voudrais m'excuser pour Asuma.

- Pourquoi, tu t'excuses, ce n'est pas ta faute. S'interroge Shikamaru.

- Si j'aurais dut les arrêter avant, mais malheureusement après le combat entre Sasori et Deidara, j'étais mal en point et il m'a fallu plusieurs semaines pour m'en remettre. Et quand j'ai appris la mort d'Asuma, je m'en suis voulu d'être encore si faible et quand j'ai voulu m'en occuper, je suis arrivé trop tard, vous vous en étiez déjà occupé.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir comme ça. Je t'assure. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, tu sais. Dit Shika bouleversé.

- C'est toi qui as tué Sasori et Deidara. Mais je croyais que c'était Gaara et une équipe d'ANBU. Dit Neji.

- Disons que c'est la version officielle. Mais on était que tous les deux et à la fin du combat je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas être mêlé à ça.

- Mais si tu étais blessé, qui t'as soigné. Demande Kiba.

- J'ai été soigné à Suna, en secret.

- Donc quand on s'est rendu à Suna, une semaine après, tu y étais encore et Gaara nous a rien dit.

- Oui Shika, il savait que je ne voulais pas vous voir et il a toujours respecté mes choix.

- Je voudrais savoir, comment tu as sut pour les attaquent de l'Akatsuki, tu n'en faisais pas parti à ce moment là. Demande Neji.

- Et bien, c'est Itachi qui me m'était au courant. J'étais déjà avec lui et on se voyait régulièrement.

- Au fait comment ça se fait que tu te retrouve avec Itachi ? Questionne Shika.

- Disons que le hasard fait bien les choses et que les coups de foudre existent. Dit-il avec un sourire coquin.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Demande Shino.

- Bien sur, si je peux y répondre.

- Tu as fait quoi quand tu es parti de Konoha ?

- Je suis allez directement à Suna.

- Mais c'est par là qu'on a commencé nos recherches. S'exclame Kiba.

- Je sais, Kiba, et je vous ai même croisé. Mais je ne voulais voir personne de Konoha. J'espère que vous pouvez comprendre ça. En disant ces mots, il se recroqueville un peu sur lui-même avec le regard dans le vague.

- Bien sur, Naruto, que l'on comprend. Ça ne peut pas en être autrement surtout après ce que t'a fait Sasuke.

Déclare Neji en posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond-cuivré, ce qui donne à ce dernier un léger frisson jusque dans le bas du dos. Puis Naruto se tourne vers lui en le regardant dans les yeux avec un léger sourire ce qui fait légèrement rougir le brun et retire sa main l'air gêner. Puis Naruto se tourne vers les autres et dit.

- Je vous remercie les gars. J'avais un peu peur de votre réaction. Car malgré tout, votre amitié compte beaucoup pour moi. Même si je dois repartir bientôt.

- Comment ça repartir. S'exclame Kiba.

- Vous savez très bien que je ne pourrais pas rester à Konoha. A moins qu'Itachi veuille rester, mais j'en doute vu l'attitude de Sasuke.

- De quelle attitude tu parles. Demande Kiba

- Qu'il m'aime et qu'il fera tout pour m'avoir.

- Comment tu peux savoir ça, il te l'a dit ? Interroge Neji.

- Il n'a pas besoin de me le dire. Ses yeux parlent pour lui. Et tel que je le connais, il ne savoura pas vaincu si facilement. Malheureusement pour lui, il va s'en mordre les doigts. Dit l'Uzumaki d'un ton ironique.

Il regarde le combat qui se dispute devant ses yeux, voyant Itachi avoir l'avantage aisément, retenant même ses coups, il se met à sourire. Puis il reprend la parole.

- Neji, tu voudrais bien t'entrainer avec moi, après Itachi et Sasuke.

- Euh! Et bien, pourquoi pas. Mais pourquoi moi.

- Disons que je voudrais vérifier quelque chose. Par contre est-ce que je pourrais te parler en privée avant.

- C'est-à-dire que, oui si tu veux. Accepte-t-il après une légère hésitation.

Sur ces mots, ils se lèvent tous les deux, Naruto remet son tee-shirt et ils se dirigent vers la sortie du dojo. Le blond-cuivré jette un dernier coup œil sur le combat, qui s'arrête quelques secondes juste le temps pour que les deux combattants lui jettent un regard, et il sort de la pièce. Neji et Naruto s'engouffrent tous les deux dans un bureau un peu plus loin et l'Uzumaki referme la porte. Il forme une barrière phonique autour d'eux pour que personne ne les entendent et se rapproche du brun en lui demandant.

- Neji, je voudrais savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi.

- Comment ça ? S'exclame-il surpris.

- Ne fait pas l'innocent avec moi. Je vois bien comment tu me regardes et je voudrais mettre les choses au claires.

- Disons que je ne voulais pas t'en parler mais puisque tu me le demande je vais te le dire. C'est vrai j'ai des sentiments pour toi et ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui, je dirais même que ça remonte au jour où tu m'as ouvert les yeux pendant les examens Chunin.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Demande Naruto un peu choqué.

- Pour tout te dire au début j'avais peur et un peu perdu aussi et puis ensuite tu es parti t'entrainer pendant deux ans et demi et quand tu es revenu j'ai bien vu que tu ne pensais qu'à ramener Sasuke. Ensuite quand il est revenu vous passiez tous votre temps ensemble, alors j'ai attendu et puis malheureusement un jour tu as disparu. Au début j'ai espéré que tu reviennes et puis quand le conseil t'a déclaré en tant que Nuke-nin, mes espoirs se sont effondrés. Tout d'abord je m'en suis voulu d'avoir attendu si longtemps et puis après c'est à toi que j'en ai voulu pour ne pas revenir et de m'avoir laissé seul.

- Neji, je… je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu ressentais. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fais souffrir, je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

- Je sais Naruto, mais maintenant que tu es là et que je connais la raison pourquoi tu es parti, je regrette vraiment de ne t'avoir rien dit car maintenant mon cœur souffre encore plus. Dit-il droit dans les yeux de Naruto tout en se rapprochant très près de lui.

Le blond-cuivré comble la distance qui les séparent. Il met une main sur la hanche du brun et l'autre dans sa nuque. Ce qui fait frissonner le Hyûga. Il plonge ses yeux dans son regard laiteux et lui dit d'une voie douce.

- Écoute Neji, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Mais je n'ai qu'un seul homme dans ma vie et c'est Itachi.

- Mais dit moi au moins si je te plais. Le suppliant du regard.

- Bien sur que tu me plais, tu es beau, intelligent, gentil, attentionné et en plus très fort. Si j'étais célibataire je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus.

- Alors embrasse-moi, Naruto. Dit-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

**A suivre…**

**_Et oui, Naruto est un bourreau des cœurs mais que voulez-vous quand on a autant de charisme que lui, on n'y peut rien. _**

**_Alors d'après vous un NaruNeji ou pas ?_**

**_Réponse dans le chapitre suivant. Donc à samedi prochain._**


	7. Chapter 7: Amour et Haine

**Naruto et les Uchiwa **

**Avertissement : Yaoi si vous n'aimer pas ne pas lire.**

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Résumé :**__ Naruto revient à Konoha après avoir déserter 5 ans auparavant, mais il ne revient pas seul. Pourquoi revient-il? Et est-ce qu'il restera? _

_**Couple :**__ Itanaruita, Sasunarusasu, Madanaru, ..._

_**Notes de l'auteur:**__ Les personnages sont OOC surtout les principales mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement._

**Chapitre précédent :**

_- Bien sur que tu me plais, tu es beau, intelligent, gentil, attentionné et en plus très fort. Si j'étais célibataire je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus._

_- Alors embrasse-moi, Naruto. Dit-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes._

**Chapitre 7 : Amour et Haine**

En voyant Neji approcher dangereusement de ses lèvres, Naruto a juste le temps de tourner sa tête sur le côté et d'enlacer tendrement le brun en mettant sa tête dans son cou.

- Neji, je t'en prie, je ne peux pas faire ça. Par respect pour toi et par respect pour Itachi.

- Mais je voudrais tellement que tu m'aime. Je me sens si seul sans toi.

- Neji, je sais que c'est dur de se faire rejeter par la personne que l'on aime, crois-moi j'en ai fais la douloureuse expérience, mais je sais aussi que tu te trouveras quelqu'un de bien un jour qui t'aimeras autant que toi, fait moi confiance. Mais maintenant, je t'en prie ressaisi toi, tu es mon ami et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça surtout quand c'est à cause de moi.

- Tu as raison, Naruto, je n'ai pas le droit de te faire ça mais si tu savais comme je suis bien dans tes bras. Surtout que j'ai rêvé de ce moment depuis tant d'année et puis ta chaleur me rassure. Mais j'ai compris ce que tu veux me dire et je voudrais que tu me pardonnes pour mon comportement.

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné Neji, c'est plutôt à moi de faire des excuses pour ne pas être la personne qui te rendras heureux mais je ne veux pas que tu es de faux espoir en ne te disant rien. Par contre si tu veux des câlins en toute amitié, il n'y a aucun problème. Je me ferais un plaisir de te prendre dans mes bras.

- C'est vrai, tu ferais ça malgré tout. Et Itachi, il dira quoi, je ne veux pas te causer de problème.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Itachi, il a confiance en moi. Notre couple est très solide et en ce qui concerne les câlins, c'est quand tu veux à part si je suis dans les bras d'Itachi, bien sur.

Là Naruto desserre son étreinte et le repousse gentiment pour voir son regard puis lui sourit sincèrement, ce qui fait sourire le brun.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment beau quand tu souris, dommage que je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de toi, il y a cinq ans à la place de ce connard de Sasuke.

- Merci, Naruto. Dit-il en rougissant un peu. Tu déteste vraiment Sasuke.

- Oh! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Il n'avait pas le droit de me traiter comme ça. Il était supposé être mon meilleur ami et on ne traite pas ses amis comme ça.

- Je sais, Naruto, surtout après tout ce que tu as fais pour lui. Et quand plus, après ta disparition, il s'est acharné à te chercher partout. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction.

- De toute façon maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance pour moi. Là seule chose dont je me souci pour l'instant c'est mes vrai amis dont tu fais parti.

Là il reprend Neji dans ses bras pour une étreinte pleine de tendresse, en passant sa main dans le dos de son ami comme pour le réconforter et le brun fait de même de son côté. Ils restent quelques minutes comme ça puis se décident à bouger.

- Neji, on y va maintenant car il y en a qui vont se demander ce que l'on fait.

- Hm! Dommage j'étais drôlement bien comme ça.

- Je sais mais je voudrais bien que l'on s'entraine un peu tous les deux. Tu veux bien ?

- Oh! C'est vrai, tu veux vérifier quoi au juste.

- Disons que si j'ai bien vu hier, je pourrais te montrer quelques techniques pour t'améliorer si tu veux bien.

- Bien sur, je suis toujours partant pour m'améliorer. On y va alors. Dit-il en souriant.

- On y va, mais promet moi de sourire plus souvent.

- D'accord, je vais essayer.

Naruto enlève sa barrière phonique et ils sortent tous les deux du bureau pour se diriger vers le dojo. En rentrant dans la pièce, ils s'aperçoivent qu'Itachi et Sasuke ont fini leur entrainement. Les frères Uchiwa remarquent que le duo qui les rejoint ont un petit sourire complice ce qui à l'air d'agacer Sasuke et que Naruto constate avec joie et le fait sourire encore plus. Avant d'arriver à leur hauteur, il glisse un petit mot à l'oreille de Neji qui le fait pouffer de rire. Et là, il a l'impression que Sasuke va exploser et se fait un malin plaisir de lui demander.

- Tu as un problème Sasuke.

- Vous étiez où ? Ça fait cinq minutes que notre entrainement est terminé. Dit-il d'un ton sec.

- Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Rétorque le blond-cuivré d'un ton froid.

- Je te rappelle que tu vis chez moi, et je n'ai pas envie que tu farfouilles partout.

- Désolé pour toi mais ta petite vie ne m'intéresse pas, j'ai autre chose à faire de plus important, Neji on y va.

Et ils se dirigent au milieu du dojo et commencent leur entrainement. Pendant ce temps là, Sasuke ne les lâche pas des yeux et Itachi intervient.

- Tu sais petit frère fait attention tu perds ton sang froid. Tu deviens ridicule.

- Et toi ça ne te fait rien qu'il disparaît avec un mec pendant une demi heure et qu'il revient tout sourire.

- Je crois que ta crise de jalousie n'a pas lieu d'être, c'est moi que ça regarde. Et de toute façon, j'étais au courant.

- Tu étais au courant, et tu le laisse faire. S'exclame t-il.

- Écoute Sasuke, va prendre une douche, je crois que tu en as besoin. Et prends la froide pour te remettre les idées en place.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

- Ce n'est pas un ordre mais un conseil et je voudrais bien que tu le suives. Si tu agis encore comme ça il te détestera encore plus et je ne crois pas que c'est ça que tu veux.

- Bon ça va, j'y vais. Grogne-t-il et quitte la pièce pour aller prendre une douche.

Dans le dojo, l'entrainement de Naruto et de Neji continu toujours. Pendant ce temps là, Shino, Kiba, Shika et Itachi discutent un peu.

- Itachi, tu peux nous raconter comment Naruto a fait pour rentrer à l'Akatsuki. Demande Shika.

- Hm! Et bien comme vous vous en doutez ça ne c'est pas fait du jour au lendemain.

_**Flashback**_

Après la mort de Hidan et Kakuzu, Pain et Madara réunirent les membres restant de l'Akatsuki. Ils expliquèrent qu'avec la mort de quatre des leurs, ils auraient beaucoup plus de mal à récolter les bêtes à queue et qu'il fallait absolument recruter d'autres membres. Donc leur prochaine mission était de se mettre en chasse aux candidats possible.

Itachi satisfait des événements contacta Naruto pour le mettre au courant et ils mirent au point un plan pour que Kisame recrute lui-même Naruto.

Deux mois plus tard, Kisame et Itachi toujours en quête d'une recrue, tombèrent sur une bataille de vingt hommes contre nulle autre que Naruto et le combat n'était pas en faveur des vingt Nuke-nin qui se faisaient carrément massacrer. Kisame remarquant la force du ninja solitaire fit la suggestion à Itachi pour pouvoir le recruter mais ce dernier faisant semblant d'être méfiant, demanda au déserteur de Kiri de le tester.

A la fin du combat où il ne restait que le ninja solitaire de vivant, Kisame et Itachi sortirent de leur poste d'observation et se montrèrent au survivant à distance respectable qui s'était mit aussitôt en garde à leur approche.

Kisame s'avança vers lui et se mit en position de combat sans un mot et commença la bataille. Après une vingtaine de minutes, Kisame voyant qu'il fatiguait énormément et qu'il n'avait toujours pas le dessus sur Naruto, il arrêta le combat. Il se présenta ainsi qu'Itachi et Naruto se présenta à son tour sous le nom de Hinotori (nom d'un manga signifiant phœnix, oiseau de feu) puis Kisame demanda à son adversaire si ça l'intéressait de faire partie d'une organisation qui œuvrait pour la paix. Bien sur Naruto jouait le jeu du septique et le déserteur de Kiri avec un peu d'aide d'Itachi expliquèrent davantage le but de l'organisation et l'Uzumaki fit semblant de se laisser convaincre de les rejoindre.

Ils se quittèrent quelques minutes après s'être donner rendez-vous un mois plus tard au même endroit. Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki firent un rapport à leurs chefs qui acceptèrent de le rencontrer à la date choisi.

Le jour du rendez-vous, Madara, Pain, Kisame et Itachi le rencontrèrent et après lui avoir posé plusieurs questions et le tester avec un combat contre Itachi cette fois-ci, Madara et Pain l'acceptèrent dans l'organisation.

_**Fin du Flashback**_

- Mais vu les techniques qu'il a, s'était facile de savoir qui il était pourtant.

- C'est là que vous vous tromper. Il ne se sert plus de son Rasengan ainsi que ses techniques d'avant depuis longtemps. Vu qu'il maitrise a peu près les cinq éléments, il a trouvé d'autres techniques plus redoutables.

- Quoi, il maitrise les cinq éléments, mais comment. S'étonne Kiba.

- Fusion avec Kyûbi et le rouleau des techniques interdites l'a bien aidé aussi.

- Oh! Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il était si fort que ça. Dit Kiba.

- C'est pourtant évident, autrement il ne serait pas dans l'Akatsuki. Affirme Shikamaru.

Après une demi-heure d'entrainement, les deux combattants se stoppent et rejoignent le groupe des quatre ninjas qui les regardaient toujours puis Naruto décide que vu l'heure tardive, il est temps d'arrêter la séance d'entrainement. Ils sortent du dojo et se dirigent vers le salon où les attendait un Sasuke beaucoup plus calme. Après quelques minutes de flottement, Naruto décide à aller prendre une douche après les efforts de la journée. Mais avant de partir vers la salle de bain, il prévient Sasuke que le lendemain matin, ils se battront sur le terrain d'entrainement n°3, avec le deuxième niveau de son sceau maudit car le reste de l'intéresse pas.

Après sa douche, Naruto se dirige vers sa chambre pour chercher des affaires de rechange et quelques secondes plus tard, il entend frapper à la porte. Il autorise la personne à entrer tout en cherchant dans l'armoire ne voyant pas celui qui s'introduit dans la pièce.

- Naruto, je pourrais te parler.

Il se détourne vivement en reconnaissant la voix et constate malheureusement la présence de Sasuke dans la chambre. Il remarque alors, l'air un peu gêner de son visiteur dut au fait qu'il n'était habillé que d'une serviette autour de la taille, malgré cela il lui demande.

- Qu'est que tu veux Sasuke ?

- Et bien! Je voudrais juste m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure.

- Holà! Sasuke Uchiwa qui s'excuse et bien on aura tout vu. Tu n'es pas malade au moins. Dit-il et puis oubliant sa tenue un peu légère, il se rapproche du brun et lui met la main sur le front, l'air moqueur.

- Non aucune fièvre apparente. Ne me dit pas que tu as vraiment des remords quand même, je vais avoir du mal à te croire.

Et là sans qu'il s'y attende, Sasuke lui attrape le poignet, le tire vers lui et le prend dans ses bras en mettant sa tête dans son cou. Un peu surpris de la situation, Naruto essaie de se dégager de l'étreinte du brun, sans succès. Voyant cela il prend à son tour le brun dans ses bras et le pousse contre le mur le plus proche. Surpris par cette action, Sasuke relève la tête qui permet au blond-cuivré d'avoir un accès complet à son cou et en profite pour commencer à l'embrasser doucement, puis lui suçote sa peau si blanche tout en remontant jusqu'à son oreille ce qui arrache un petit gémissement au cadet Uchiwa. Il passe ensuite une main sous le tee-shirt du brun et le caresse doucement ce qui fait lâcher l'étreinte de ce dernier pour se laisser aller au plaisir qu'il ressent dans les bras de son ex-ami.

Naruto colle alors son bassin contre l'autre permettant à leur longueur d'entrer en contact, et commence à faire un mouvement de va et vient sentant leurs érections respectives se faire de plus en plus grande. Arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus fort au brun, qui fait sourire le blond-cuivré et lui chuchote d'une voie suave.

- Et là qu'est que tu veux vraiment.

- Hum! Toi…Haaaa c'est toi que je veux Naruto. Dit-il entre deux gémissements.

- Tu ne m'auras jamais Sasuke, et maintenant casse toi.

A ces mots il le lâche, se recule et se dirige vers l'armoire pour se trouver une nouvelle tenu comme si rien ne s'était passé. De son côté Sasuke met quelques secondes à faire surface, puis s'avance jusqu'à l'Uzumaki, l'attrape de nouveau par les poignets et le plaque contre l'armoire mettant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Là il l'embrasse violemment en forçant le passage et le blond-cuivré le mord aussitôt. Sasuke se recule un peu sans le lâcher en grognant puis regarde son prisonnier dans les yeux et lui sourit narquoisement. Naruto en profite pour lui donner un bon coup de genou bien placé dans les parties génitales qui force le brun à lâcher sa proie en s'écroulant de douleur et dés que ses mains sont libres le blond-cuivré lui assène un énorme coup de poing dans la figure qui envoi le brun au milieu de la pièce puis lui crache haineusement.

- Tu n'es qu'un malade et je ne suis pas prêt de te pardonner ce que tu viens de faire.

Le brun se relève péniblement en crachant un peu de sang puis regarde Naruto avec ses Sharigan activés et lui dit avec une voix menaçante.

- Naruto, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu seras à moi un jour ou l'autre.

Et il sort de la chambre avec un peu de mal et se réfugie dans sa chambre. Dés qu'il sort de la chambre, de son côté, le blond-cuivré s'assoit sur le lit essayant de se calmer après ce qui venait de se passer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'habille et sort de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres au salon. La soirée se déroule calmement avec humour et sans revoir Sasuke prétextant un mal de tête. Puis Itachi et Naruto vont se coucher, mais n'étant pas encore assez fatigués de leur journée, ils font l'amour trois fois dont la dernière se termine dans la salle de bain. Puis reviennent dans la chambre où ils s'écroulent de fatigue.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se prépare même Sasuke qui est de mauvaise humeur car il ne décroche pas un mot. Il lance un regard glacial presque assassin à Naruto dés que leurs yeux se croisent ce qui ne fait pas peur au blond-cuivré, mais au contraire s'en amuse en lui répondant par de petit sourire mesquin.

Il pense même que le combat de ce matin va être très intéressant. Dés qu'ils sont prêts, ils sortent du composé Uchiwa direction le terrain d'entrainement où ils arrivent quelques minutes plus tard.

Sans un mot Sasuke se met en place, et Naruto le rejoint tout de suite après et lui dit que tout les coups étaient permis. Le brun se met directement au niveau deux de son sceau maudit et leur combat commence.

Le cadet Uchiwa commence par un _**Katon -**__**Technique de la balsamine**_ que l'Uzumaki contre par un _**Suiton - Barrière d'eau**_ et enchaîne par un _**Suiton -**__**La Vague explosive**_ que son adversaire évite de justesse en s'envolant.

Puis ce dernier réplique par un _**Raiton - **__**les aiguilles des mille oiseaux**_ que Naruto contre par un _**Fûton - Le souffle du vent **_qui propulse violemment le brun contre un arbre. Sous le choc, il crache un peu de sang un peu sonné.

Il se relève et dégaine sa Kusanagi et s'élance vers le blond-cuivré qui dégaine à son tour un de ses katanas avec une lame blanche. Après quelques minutes d'un balai de leurs armes qu'ils maitrisent tous les deux parfaitement, Sasuke fait courir le long de sa lame un Chidori que Naruto évite de justesse en reculant sur plusieurs mètres.

Là il dégaine son deuxième katana, qui lui à une lame noire et se précipite de nouveau vers le brun, mais au lieu de se retrouver à arme contre arme il s'arrête à deux mètres de son adversaire puis en une fraction de secondes croise et décroise ses deux lames ce qui envoi une énorme bourrasque de vent vers Sasuke qui n'a pas le temps de l'éviter et se retrouve à nouveau planté dans un autre arbre.

L'ancien élève d'Orochimaru se relève avec peine et recrache encore un peu plus de sang. Pendant qu'il se remet de son choc, Naruto rengaine ses deux katanas et attend la prochaine attaque du brun qui ne tarde pas à venir. Après avoir rengainé sa Kusanagi, Sasuke projette un _**Raiton -**__**Lance affutée des mille oiseaux**_ qui transperce l'épaule du blond-cuivré en lui envoyant une forte décharge électrique. Malgré la douleur, ce dernier fait une série de signe et lance un _**Hyôton - pluie d'aiguille de glace**_ qui tombe sur Sasuke et l'oblige à retirer sa lance de chakra de son épaule pour éviter tant bien que mal l'attaque de glace mais malgré sa rapide réaction il est quand même touché par quelques aiguilles. Le cadet Uchiwa recule un peu plus loin de l'Uzumaki pour souffler et voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Il dénombre une dizaine d'aiguilles qui lui transperce les ailes, trois aiguilles dans le bras gauche et deux dans la jambe droite.

De son côté, l'épaule du blond-cuivré lui fait un mal de chien. Il concentre alors son chakra à l'endroit de son épaule qui lui permet de refermer sa blessure instantanément. Puis il se rapproche de Sasuke.

- Alors Sasuke, pas trop de dégâts. Ne me dit pas que tu es déjà fatigué. Lui dit-il d'un ton ironique.

- Non, ça va, fout moi la paix. Crache t-il en se relevant avec peine.

- Tu es sur que tu veux poursuivre le combat, je ne voudrais pas trop abimer ta belle petite gueule.

Pour réponse, le brun lui envoi un _**Katon - **__**Technique Suprême de la Boule de Feu**_ qu'il évite grâce à un _**Doton - mur **__**de terre**_. Naruto sort de derrière le mur pour faire face à Sasuke qui sourit, il lui renvoi son sourire à son tour et puis disparait pour réapparaitre juste devant le brun pour lui balancer son poing dans la figure qui le fait reculer un peu. Il recommence encore une dizaine de fois en tapant à la figure et au ventre que l'Uchiwa n'a pas le temps d'esquiver puis finit par s'écrouler par terre. Naruto s'arrête et lui demande.

- Tu continues ou tu arrêtes ?

- Je continue. Répond-t-il en se relevant avec de plus en plus de mal.

L'Uzumaki se rapproche de nouveau et lui envoi deux magistrales coups de poing armés de chakra dans le ventre et le visage qui l'expulse contre un grand arbre s'encastrant dedans sous la violence du choc. Naruto le rattrape par le cou avant qu'il ne tombe en serrant un peu et le colle contre l'arbre pour qu'il soit à sa hauteur et lui murmure dans l'oreille.

- Comme tu veux. Mais tu auras du mal à m'avoir dans l'état ou je vais te mettre. Lui dit-il ironiquement.

- Je … t'aime…Na... ru...to. Dit le brun en suffoquant.

- Et moi je te hais. Réplique Naruto avec animosité.

Et là, le blond-cuivré se prépare à recommencer sous la colère évidente mais au moment de taper, une main l'arrête. Il regarde à qui appartient la main et voit Itachi.

- Ça suffit, je croix que ça ira pour aujourd'hui.

Il regarde Sasuke avec un sourire ironique et lui dit.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça ironique, Sasuke. Celui que tu hais viens te sauver et celui que tu aimes veux te tuer. Je trouve ça hilarant.

Il lâche Sasuke qui s'écroule par terre, son niveau deux ayant disparu depuis le dernier choc. Il a la figure en sang avec une lèvre ouverte, une pommette et l'arcade explosé et il se masse le cou en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Je t'avais dit que j'abimerais ta belle petite gueule. Et faudrait mieux pour toi que tu m'évite un certain temps.

Sakura qui était arrivé pendant leur combat, se précipite vers le brun pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins et dévisage Naruto.

- Tu étais obligé de le mettre dans cet état là. Dit-elle.

- C'est lui qu'il la voulu et il a de la chance que j'ai retenu mes coups. Répond-t-il calmement.

Après quelques soins, le cadet Uchiwa se relève avec difficulté en s'appuyant sur Sakura et les quatre se dirigent vers l'attroupement d'une quinzaine de personnes qui assistaient au combat. En se rapprochant, Naruto reconnait Gaara qui se tenait à côté de Tsunade et se précipite vers lui, l'enlace passionnément et l'embrasse légèrement sur la bouche que Gaara s'empresse d'imiter avec la même énergie.

**A suivre…**

_**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre et comme vous constatez il n'y aura pas de NaruNeji dans cette histoire même si j'aime bien ce couple et puis Sasuke n'arrange vraiment pas son cas. Un petit GaaNaru fait son apparition à la fin du chapitre, encore un mystère.**_

_**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la réponse à ce nouveau mystère.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Révélation

**Naruto et les Uchiwa **

**Avertissement : Yaoi si vous n'aimer pas ne pas lire.**

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Résumé :**__ Naruto revient à Konoha après avoir déserter 5 ans auparavant, mais il ne revient pas seul. Pourquoi revient-il? Et est-ce qu'il restera? _

_**Couple :**__ Itanaruita, Sasunarusasu, Madanaru, ..._

_**Notes de l'auteur:**__ Les personnages sont OOC surtout les principales mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre précédent :<strong>

_En se rapprochant, Naruto reconnait Gaara qui se tenait à côté de Tsunade et se précipite vers lui, l'enlace passionnément et l'embrasse légèrement sur la bouche que Gaara s'empresse d'imiter avec la même énergie._

**Chapitre 8 : Révélation**

Toutes les personnes présentes regardent complètement ahuries l'embrassade des deux amis sauf Itachi bien sur qui savait pourquoi. Puis Naruto rompt le baiser et lâche son ami puis commence à le regarder sur toutes les coutures.

- Dis donc tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois, ça va faire onze mois au moins qu'on ne sait pas vu.

- Oui, a peu près. Mais toi non plus tu n'as pas changé.

- Et bien alors qu'est ce que tu fais à Konoha, je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir.

- Je voulais te faire une surprise. Je crois que j'ai réussi.

- Sacré farceur, tu ne changeras pas.

Et les voilà partis dans un fou rire qui éberlua encore plus tout le monde. Et puis, après son choc passé, Tsunade les rappelle à l'ordre.

- Kazekage-sama et Naruto pourriez-vous nous expliquer car nous sommes un peu perdu.

- Bonjour Godaime-sama, excusez-nous mais cela ne vous regarde pas. Répond abruptement Naruto.

- Bon passons, au fait Naruto c'est normal que Sasuke soit dans cet état là. Demande-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est une tête de mule et trop imbu de sa personne pour pouvoir abandonné. Et puis faut dire aussi que taper sur sa petite gueule ma drôlement fait du bien.

- Oui bon, Sakura emmène cette tête de mule à l'hôpital et fait moi un rapport sur son état de santé. Kazekage-sama, Naruto et Itachi vous pourriez me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau.

Et sur ces mots, ils suivent Tsunade ainsi que les quatre Anbu tandis que le reste de l'attroupement se dispersent. Arrivée au bureau, elle les fait asseoir et commence son interrogatoire.

- Bon, Kazekage-sama pourriez vous enfin m'expliquez ce que vous faites là. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez là pour Naruto.

- C'est exact.

- Et comment saviez vous qu'il était là, je n'ai pourtant pas envoyé de message à Suna.

- C'est Naruto qui ma prévenu, il y a une semaine de cela.

- Mais pourquoi.

- Parce que je le mets toujours au courant de ce que je fais car on a toujours eu confiance l'un envers l'autre ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Répond l'Uzumaki avec sarcasmes.

- Euh! Naruto, je croyais qu'on devait voir ça cet après midi.

- Si je comprends bien vous n'avez pas encore pris votre décision.

- Non ! Et ce n'est pas avec ce que tu viens de faire qui va arranger les choses.

- J'ai juste calmé ses ardeurs de mâle en manque.

- Comment ça ? Demande Gaara.

- Disons que Monsieur Sasuke Uchiwa est amoureux de moi et qu'il essaie de m'avoir.

- Après tout ce qu'il t'a dit, il ose te faire des avances. Mais je vais l'étriper ce malade. S'énerve Gaara dégageant une aura malsaine qui effraye un peu Tsunade.

- T'énerves pas Gaara, je suis assez grand pour me défendre maintenant et puis je te rappelle que nous avons besoin de lui. Dit le blond-cuivré en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le calmer sachant pertinemment ce que cela pourrait donner s'il croisait le cadet Uchiwa dans cet état là.

- Euh, je voudrais comprendre, Kazekage-sama, vous êtes au courant de ce que Sasuke lui a dit. Ose demander Tsunade après que le porteur de Shukaku se soit calmé.

- Bien sur, c'est moi qui l'ai ramassé à la petite cuillère il y a cinq ans après sa désertion. Répond-il froidement.

- Il était chez vous, pourquoi vous nous avez rien dit.

- Parce que cela ne vous regardait pas surtout après ce que vous avez osé lui faire, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous en faire part. Rétorque-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Gaara, je t'en prie ne reviens pas la dessus, ça n'a plus d'importance. Et puis, tu sais très bien que s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ça, on n'aurait pas été ensemble.

- Hum! C'est vrai. Dit-il avec un petit sourire nostalgique se remémorant le passé.

**Flashback**

Après avoir couru pendant à peine trois jours, en se reposant que deux ou trois heures par nuit, Naruto arriva enfin quelques heures après la nuit tombée aux portes de Suna complètement épuisé. Les gardes en fonction le reconnaissant malgré sa nouvelle tenue, le laissèrent passé. Naruto se rendit directement au bureau du Kasekage où il retrouva son ami Gaara plongé dans sa paperasse. Voyant le nouveau venu qu'il reconnut comme son ami, Gaara sourit un peu, content de le revoir.

Après la formule de bienvenue, le Kasekage demanda à Naruto ce qu'il faisait là n'étant pas au courant d'une quelconque mission de Konoha sur les terres de Suna ce que lui confirma le blond en s'asseyant en face du porteur de Shukaku fatigué par son voyage. Remarquant l'extrême fatigue du blond ainsi que sa nouvelle apparence, Gaara commença à se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas qui se confirma une minutes plus tard quand Naruto lui demanda s'il pouvait lui accorder l'asile car il venait de déserter Konoha.

Tout d'abord surprit par l'annonce de l'Uzumaki, il l'interrogea sur la raison de sa désertion et Naruto commença à lui faire part de ce qui s'était passé pendant sa dernière journée à Konoha.

Après sa confession, le blond s'effondra en pleurs ne pouvant plus contenir les émotions qu'il l'assaillait en se remémorant les évènements des derniers jours. Gaara voyant cela, se déplaça doucement vers son ami, hésita un peu ne sachant pas trop comment si prendre, puis le prit enfin dans ses bras maladroitement que profita aussitôt Naruto pour s'y engouffrer. Un moment plus tard, l'épuisement du voyage et des pleurs le rattrapant, le blond s'endormit dans la chaleur des bras de son ami. Remarquant que le blond s'était endormi, le Kazekage emporta le déserteur jusque dans sa chambre se trouvant à l'étage inférieur dans ses appartements privées.

Pendant que le blond dormait, Gaara se remémora ce que lui avait dit son ami et décida de l'aider en lui accordant l'asile qu'il fit part à Naruto dés que celui-ci se réveilla le lendemain matin. Soulager par le geste du Kazekage qu'il remercia aussitôt, il lui demanda par la même occasion de ne pas prévenir Konoha que Gaara rassura en lui disant qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention et qu'il avait déjà mit les gardes à la porte ainsi que toutes les personnes l'ayant vu, qui se résumait à pas grand monde vu l'arrivée tardive du blond, dans la confidentialité.

Malheureusement pendant les quatre mois suivant son arrivée, Naruto ne fut plus le même restant enfermé les trois quart de son temps dans les appartements du Kazekage ne sortant que occasionnellement pour faire plaisir à Gaara ainsi que Temari et Kankuro. Marre d'être un poids mort pour ses amis, il tenta par deux fois de se suicider, se faisant sauver à chaque fois in extrémiste par Gaara ayant été averti par son sixième sens que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Après sa deuxième tentative qui échoua vraiment de très peu, le porteur de Shukaku ne laissa plus le blond tout seul, le faisant garder par son frère, sa sœur ou quelques ANBU en qui il avait entièrement confiance pendant qu'il était occupé dans son bureau. Il prenait le relais le soir jusqu'au lendemain matin et obligeait le blond à sortir pour faire une balade dans la nuit calme de Suna.

Avec toutes ses attentions, Naruto sortit peu à peu de sa dépression et recommença à sourire mais la joie de vivre qui lui était propre n'est jamais revenu. Il est devenu beaucoup plus calme et réfléchi et après deux mois de sa dernière tentative de suicide, s'étant rapproché inexorablement de Gaara, ils s'embrassèrent et décidèrent de faire un bout de chemin ensemble.

**Fin du Flashback**

- Comment ça ensemble. Demande Tsunade surprise.

- Oui, nous avons été amant pendant neuf mois.

- Mais tu es resté combien de temps à Suna.

- Un peu plus d'un an.

La discussion continue un peu sur l'année passée de Naruto à Suna. Puis Sakura fini par venir faire son rapport sur l'état de santé de Sasuke en disant qu'il a 2 côtes cassées, un début d'hémorragie interne, une foulure au pied et quelques muscles froissés. Il en aura pour au moins deux jours à l'hôpital. En entendant les nouvelles, le blond-cuivré soupire un peu trop fort de plaisir car tout le monde le regarde.

- Tu t'inquiétais de son état de santé. Interroge Sakura un peu étonné.

- Pas du tout, je suis juste content de ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes pendant deux jours si jamais on reste. Répond-il froidement.

Après sa réponse plus personne ne parla de Sasuke. Ils ont bien compris que le sujet est plutôt sensible. Donc ils continuent encore un peu leur discussion au sujet de Suna, puis Naruto, Itachi, Gaara, Sakura, Temari et Kankuro qui sont là aussi ainsi que leurs surveillants prennent congé de l'Hokage pour aller vers la demeure Uchiwa, à part Shikamaru qui reste un moment dans le bureau de l'Hokage pour faire son rapport avant la réunion de l'après midi.

**Avec Tsunade et Shikamaru**

Shikamaru commence par lui expliqué le comportement des deux membres de l'Akatsuki depuis leur arrivée au village ainsi que les agissements de Sasuke envers son frère et surtout envers Naruto qui fait grimacer la Godaime voyant la bêtise de son meilleur ninja et surtout comprend un peu mieux la réaction de l'Uzumaki.

Puis ensuite, il fait son rapport sur la puissance des deux membres de l'Akatsuki et surtout celle de Naruto qui lui explique que pendant les évaluations des hommes la veille, ses clones n'étaient qu'à la moitié de leur capacité choquant un peu la cinquième Hokage. Après il décrit la séance d'entrainement au taijutsu dont il a été le téléspectateur avec ses camarades, n'oubliant pas de mentionné que le Sharigan de Sasuke ainsi que le Byakugan de Neji n'ont même pas été capable de suivre la vitesse du longeron.

Puis à la fin de son exposé, Tsunade lui demande ce qu'il pense vraiment en tant que stratège officiel de Konoha, à la demande de Naruto pour lui faire confiance. Sa réponse n'a pas déçu la Godaime car pour la première fois elle s'est fait remettre à sa place poliment par le Nara en lui disant franchement ce qu'il pensait d'elle et de son comportement envers Naruto. Suite à sa diatribe, il sorti du bureau sans se retourner laissant une Tsunade complètement abasourdi par le comportement du ninja le plus paresseux de Konoha.

Bien sur après cette scène plutôt hors du commun, la blonde se renferme dans sa réflexion pendant que Shikamaru se dirige vers le composé Uchiwa pour continuer sa mission de surveillance.

**Avec Naruto et les autres**

En arrivant à la demeure, ils se sont installés dans le salon. Gaara et Itachi de chaque côté de Naruto sur un canapé puis Sakura, Temari et Kankuro dans l'autre canapé en face et Kiba, Neji et Shino sur les côtés un peu en retrait dans leur position de surveillance. Une discussion s'engage entre amis, avec comme centre d'intérêt, le blond-cuivré évidemment.

Puis ils se stoppent en entendant des coups à la porte. Neji étant le plus près, va ouvrir, et fait entrer Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Choji et Lee qui viennent prendre des nouvelles de Naruto ainsi que Shika qui revient de son entretien avec l'Hokage. Avec l'ambiance qui s'installe, le blond-cuivré a l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière aux réunions entre amis qu'ils faisaient dans le passé. Mais pour eux ce n'était pas la même chose car l'Uzumaki n'est plus aussi joyeux et expressif qu'avant.

Cela fait plaisir à Naruto de les revoir tous dans une atmosphère décontracté, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller car il savait que tôt ou tard il repartirait.

Une heure plus tard tout ce petit monde repart en se promettant de s'organiser une petite soirée de retrouvailles dans les prochains jours. Gaara, son frère et sa sœur restent déjeuner avec Naruto et Itachi ainsi que le groupe des quatre ANBU. Après le repas, l'Uzumaki s'isole avec Gaara dans sa chambre pour lui parler de la réunion de l'après midi.

- Gaara, je voudrais que tu nous accompagne à la réunion de tout à l'heure.

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons que la vieille n'a pas trop confiance en moi et je voudrais que tu m'aide à la décider si jamais elle est encore réticente.

- Faut la comprendre un peu, le manteau que tu portes n'est pas là pour la rassurer et en plus tu ramène le Nuke-nin le plus dangereux de Konoha.

- Oui, je sais tout ça. Mais elle me dit qu'elle me fait confiance et puis deux heures après elle change d'avis. C'est perturbant.

- Bon d'accord, je viens et on verra bien si je dois intervenir.

- Merci, Gaara. Tu me sauves la vie encore une fois. Autrement, toi ça va, je voulais savoir si tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie.

- Non, je n'ai personne en ce moment. J'ai bien eu une ou deux aventures mais rien de concret. Faut dire que j'ai du mal à te remplacer.

- Je te rappel quand même que c'est toi qui ma plaqué.

- Je sais et je le regrette encore.

- Ne me dit pas ça, s'il te plait. Tu sais que je t'aime plus qu'un ami mais c'est tout. J'aime Itachi et il faut que tu t'y face, on en a déjà parlé. Lui dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Je suis au courant de tout ça. Mais je n'arrive pas à t'oublier.

- Arrêtes Gaara, tu te fais du mal pour rien. Ça fait quatre ans déjà, il est temps que tu passe à autre chose. Je sais qu'il existe une personne qui est ton âme sœur, mais ce n'est pas moi et tu le sais très bien.

- Alors laisse-moi te faire l'amour une dernière fois comme avant. Supplie le roux en se fondant dans les bras de son ex-amant.

Naruto le repousse un peu et le regarde dans les yeux.

- Si je fais ça, je vais m'en vouloir et tu le sais. Je ne peux pas faire ça même pour toi.

- Excuses moi, Naruto, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Je suis désolé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Mais bon, je ne sais pas ce qu'on les beaux gosses en ce moment, mais j'ai l'impression de tous les attirer.

- Ah! Bon, comment ça.

- Eh! bien toi, Sasuke et Neji.

- Neji est gay.

- Oui, pourquoi tu me demande ça.

- Euh! Je ne savais pas c'est tout.

- Bon si on retournait voir les autres car il va bientôt être l'heure de la réunion.

Sur ce, ils sortent de la chambre et rejoignent les autres dans le salon. Mais Naruto remarque que Gaara regarde Neji bizarrement ce qui le fait sourire et plonge profondément dans ses pensées.

_"Je pourrais peut être m'arranger pour les mettre ensemble ces deux là. "_

_**"Tu veux ouvrir une agence matrimoniale. "**_

_"Dis pas de bêtise, mais je voudrais bien qu'ils soient heureux alors pourquoi pas ensemble. "_

_**"Ouais ! Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que le Hyûga vaut au lit, il faudrait voir de quoi il est capable avant. "**_

_"Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça, espèce de pervers. "_

_**"Il y a jamais de mal à ce faire du bien. Ku, ku, ku. "**_

_"Kyûbi arrête ce n'est pas marrant. Et puis arrêtons cette discussion qui ne sert à rien. "_

Il sort de sa conversation avec son petit démon et s'aperçoit qu'il est l'heure d'aller à leur rendez-vous. Ils se préparent tous et partent de nouveau vers la tour Hokage en passant par les toits pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Arrivée au bureau de Tsunade, Kakashi est déjà présent, étonnant d'ailleurs les nouveaux venus par sa ponctualité, Shikamaru, Neji, Itachi, Naruto et Gaara pénètrent à leur tour dans la pièce sur un air interrogateur de Tsunade à la vue de Gaara. Et avant qu'elle ne pose la question, Naruto prend la parole.

- Je souhaite la présence de Gaara à cette réunion et ce n'est pas une demande. Dit-il d'un ton froid.

- Bien si tu veux. Répond-elle d'un air blasé en pensant qu'elle avait bien besoin d'un petit verre de saké.

- Venons-en au fait, tout de suite. Votre réponse est positive ou négative. Attaque-t-il d'emblée.

- Naruto, assied toi, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose avant. Dit-elle d'un ton extrêmement doux.

Surprit par ce ton, il s'exécute ainsi que tous les autres à part Kakashi qui s'adosse au mur derrière Tsunade et en face des autres. La blonde dévisage l'Uzumaki pendant un long moment laissant un silence pesant s'installer. Puis elle brise le silence en demandant au blond-cuivré de faire sa barrière phonique qu'il fait aussitôt.

- Naruto, je voudrais savoir ce que tu compte faire après cette histoire avec l'Akatsuki.

- Je ne sais pas, cela dépend si je suis encore vivant.

- Est-ce que tu compte rester à Konoha ?

- Je ne crois pas étant donner que je n'ai aucun avenir dans ce village.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Naruto. J'ai l'intention de te faire mon seul et unique successeur pour la place de Rokudaime Hokage.

- Je vous rappelle que vous avez déjà un successeur et que je ne compte pas lui prendre cette place. Lance-t-il d'un ton neutre

- Naruto, je ne veux pas de cette place et je ne l'ai jamais vraiment voulu d'ailleurs. Dit Kakashi en le regardant dans les yeux.

- De toute façon c'est trop tard, je vous ai déjà dit que cette place ne m'intéressait plus.

- Écoute Naruto, je veux juste que tu y réfléchisses et on en reparle après tout ça. Tu veux bien ? Demande Tsunade.

- Si vous voulez mais de toute façon c'est vous qui changerez d'avis dans peu de temps. Au fait Godaime-sama, si je comprends bien, vu la proposition que vous venez de me faire c'est que vous m'accorder votre confiance.

- Oui Naruto, tu as ma confiance.

- Bon on peut enfin commencer les choses sérieuses. Donc je voulais vous voir pour vous dire que si les trois derniers membres de l'Akatsuki viennent attaquer Konoha dans un peu moins de quinze jours, c'est mon idée.

- QUOI! Crient en cœur Neji, Shika, Kakashi et Tsunade.

**A suivre…**

**Voilà encore un peu du passé des cinq dernières années de Naruto révélé.**

**Prochain chapitre Naruto révélera son plan pour éliminer les trois derniers membres de l'Akatsuki et l'attitude de Sasuke face à ce plan.**

**A la semaine prochaine. **


	9. Chapter 9: Plan et chantage

**Naruto et les Uchiwa **

**Avertissement : Yaoi si vous n'aimer pas ne pas lire.**

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Résumé :**__ Naruto revient à Konoha après avoir déserter 5 ans auparavant, mais il ne revient pas seul. Pourquoi revient-il? Et est-ce qu'il restera? _

_**Couple :**__ Itanaruita, Sasunarusasu, Madanaru, ..._

_**Notes de l'auteur:**__ Les personnages sont OOC surtout les principales mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre précédent :<strong>

_- Bon on peut enfin commencer les choses sérieuses. Donc je voulais vous voir pour vous dire que si les trois derniers membres de l'Akatsuki viennent attaquer Konoha dans un peu moins de quinze jours, c'est mon idée._

_- QUOI! Crient en cœur Neji, Shika, Kakashi et Tsunade._

**Chapitre 9 : Plan et chantage**

Après le choc de la révélation de Naruto, l'hébétude, la tristesse, la colère et la déception se lisaient sur le visage de ses amis. Mais Naruto s'attendait à cela, alors il reste calme et attend que tout le monde se ressaisissent qui ne tarde pas en la personne de l'Hokage.

- Tu peux t'expliquer. Demande Tsunade un peu inquiète.

- Voilà, j'ai élaboré un plan il y a onze mois de cela avec l'aide d'Itachi qui consiste à éliminer définitivement les derniers membres de l'Akatsuki.

- Et en quoi consiste ton plan. Demande Shikamaru.

- Disons pour faire simple, j'ai persuadé Madara que j'arriverai à convaincre quelques ninjas dont les plus forts de Konoha à se rallier à notre organisation et que quand l'attaque arrivera se tourneront contre leur village.

- Et il t'a cru. Demande Kakashi.

- Tu ne connais pas ma force de persuasion et la magie de l'amour mon cher Kakashi. D'ailleurs qui vous prouve que je suis bien Naruto. Dit-il en souriant.

Et là, un petit mouvement de panique se fait ressentir de la part de ses acolytes à part Itachi et Gaara bien sur. Puis voyant leur réaction et surtout leur visage devenant un peu pâle, le blond-cuivré ne pouvant plus se contenir, il éclate de rire.

- Aaaaah! Vous verriez vos têtes. Aaaaah! Excusez-moi mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Paniquez pas c'est bien moi Naruto.

Il les voit se détendre mais avec un léger doute. Si bien qu'il s'entoure d'un léger chakra rouge qu'ils reconnaissent parfaitement ce qui détend l'atmosphère tout de suite et le blond-cuivré arrête tout de suite l'émanation de son chakra.

- Bon à part ta petite plaisanterie de mauvais gout, revenons en au fait. Tu pourrais nous détailler ton plan parce que pour l'instant on est un peu dans le flou.

Naruto commence alors toutes les explications de son plan en leur disant ce qu'il avait d'abord suggérer à Madara et qu'il approuva après bien sur quelques modification de sa part que Naruto avait anticipé.

Ils devaient tout d'abord s'infiltrer dans Konoha en se faisant passer pour les sauveteurs d'une prochaine attaque de l'Akatsuki et que lui devait se faire passer pour le vrai Naruto venant à leur aide. Puis ensuite jouer le jeu en testant les shinobi et kunoichi les plus fortes de Konoha pour repérer les personnes susceptibles à trahir leur village. Une fois le repérage fait, ils devaient se rapprocher de ces personnes et commencer à leur monter la tête. Puis au moment où ils auraient été sur de leur trahison, ils devaient avertir Madara pour qu'il lance l'invasion.

Au moment où les trois derniers membres de l'Akatsuki se montreraient et qu'une bonne partie des shinobi de Konoha étaient présent, les traitres ainsi que Naruto et Itachi devaient faire mine de les rejoindre laissant tout le monde dans la stupeur ayant un petit avantage sur tout le monde. Mais au moment de l'attaque, au lieu de s'en prendre au ninja de Konoha, ils feraient volte face et s'attaqueraient aux trois membres de l'Akatsuki étant assez proche d'eux et profiter ainsi de la surprise de l'attaque pour avoir un avantage certain. Ils seraient bien entendu rejoints par des ninjas de Konoha pour les soutenir et ainsi éliminer définitivement la menace Akatsuki.

A la fin de ses explications, après une vingtaine de minutes, Naruto leur demande s'ils ont des questions qui bien sur ne tardent pas à venir.

- Je voudrais savoir combien et qui tu comptes prendre pour faire le rôle des traitres. Demande Tsunade.

- Disons qu'il me faut trois personnes qui seront assez censés pour passez pour des traitres. Je pense tout d'abord à Sasuke puisqu'il a déjà trahis. Ensuite je pensais à toi Neji.

- Pourquoi moi ? S'interroge le Hyûga un peu surprit.

- Parce que tu es un des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha que je connaisse et ensuite la raison pourquoi tu pourrais trahir Konoha c'est ta place dans la branche parallèles au niveau de ton clan que tu n'admets pas, ce qui est normal à mon gout d'ailleurs.

- Et pour le troisième. Demande Shika.

- Et bien maintenant je pencherais pour Kakashi.

- Moi, mais pour quelle raison je trahirais Konoha. S'interroge l'argenté.

- La raison est toute simple, la place d'Hokage que l'on t'enlève alors que l'on te la promettait.

- Bien penser, faut l'avouer que ton plan est parfait et que tu pense vraiment à tout.

- Merci Shika de ta part ça me fait plaisir.

- Bien maintenant que l'on connaît tes intentions, il va falloir mettre tous les détails en place et faudrait peut-être que tu commence par mettre Sasuke au courant. Déclare Tsunade.

- Hum! C'est-à-dire que l'on ne peut pas attendre un peu car là franchement je n'ai pas du tout envie de le voir.

- Tu n'as pas le choix Naruto, il faut que tu le fasses le plus vite possible car nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps pour mettre ton plan en place.

- Bon d'accord. Lui dit-il en pensant qu'il va y avoir surement une embrouille connaissant bien le cadet Uchiwa.

Après encore quelques discussion diverses sur son plan à mettre en place. La réunion se terminant, ils sortent du bureau et se séparent. Gaara reste avec Tsunade pour discuter politique, Kakashi rentre chez lui, et Naruto, Itachi ainsi que leur quatre escortes se rendent à l'hôpital pour aller parler à Sasuke.

En chemin vers l'hôpital l'intuition de Naruto ne cesse de lui dire que ça ne va pas se passer comme il le veut et plus il s'approche de l'hôpital plus son intuition ne le quitte pas. Itachi se rends compte que quelques chose tracasse son amant et lui fait savoir.

- Naruto, ça ne vas pas.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment envers Sasuke car il va être en position de force et ça me met mal à l'aise. Je suis sur qu'il va exiger quelques choses et je crains le pire.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il va faire ça. Ce n'est pas dans son intérêt. Répond-il.

- Tu ne connais pas ton frère, Itachi. Il n'a connu pratiquement que la vengeance et vu ce qu'il m'a dit hier. Je ne le sens pas du tout.

- Hum! On verra bien et on n'avisera par la suite. N'oublie pas que je suis avec toi.

- Hn!

Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, Naruto respire un bon coup et frappe à la porte. Après avoir entendu la permission de rentrer de la personne qu'ils sont venus voir. Seulement Itachi et Naruto pénètrent dans la chambre laissant leurs gardiens à l'extérieur. Tout d'abord surpris de les voir là, Sasuke se reprit très vite et prit un air amusé.

- Alors on s'inquiète de ma santé fallait pas. Ironise l'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru.

- Non, nous avons juste quelques choses d'important à te dire suite à notre réunion avec la Godaime et c'est-elle qui nous à dit de venir te parler en personne, c'est tout. Dit Itachi.

- Ah! Et bien venez vous asseoir. Dit-il l'air clairement déçu.

Naruto s'avance sans un mot et fait les signes pour une barrière phonique pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. Il prend ensuite une chaise et s'installe près de la fenêtre pendant qu'Itachi s'installe près du lit de Sasuke.

Itachi commence alors à lui expliquer une partie de leur plan et le rôle qu'il va jouer. Le blond-cuivré écoute les explications de son amant sans rien dire attendant la réaction du cadet Uchiwa. Après l'énoncé du plan par Itachi, Sasuke baisse la tête pour réfléchir un peu, puis serrant les poings légèrement, il relève et tourne la tête vers l'Uzumaki et lui demande.

- Je pourrais te parler seul à seul, s'il te plait.

Naruto le contemple un instant puis regarde Itachi et acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Suivant l'adhésion de son amant, Itachi sort de la pièce en les laissant seul. Sasuke commence à dévisager son ex-ami pendant que ce dernier attend qu'il commence à lui parler. Ils restent quelques minutes comme cela dans un silence pesant puis le brun se décide enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

- Naruto, tu as vraiment besoin de moi pour ton plan n'est ce pas.

- On ne peut rien te cacher.

- Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi. Lâche-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot et explique-moi ce que tu veux.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est toi que je veux.

Insiste une nouvelle fois Sasuke et contre toute attente Naruto explose.

- Pourquoi tu t'acharnes autant sur moi, qu'est ce que je t'ai fait. Ça ne t'a pas suffit de m'avoir trahi il y a neuf ans, de ruiner notre amitié il y a cinq ans. Maintenant tu veux t'attaquer à mon bonheur. Dit moi pourquoi tu m'en veux à ce point là car je ne comprends pas.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Naruto au contraire. Je t'aime tellement que tu hantes chacune de mes nuits et depuis que tu es parti c'est devenu une obsession. Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, j'étais tellement heureux puis ensuite j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais pas t'aimer au grand jour à cause de mon frère. Alors j'ai voulu que tu t'éloignes de moi, mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu serais parti.

- Non, mais tu rigoles là, tes paroles ont été blessantes, haineuses et dégradantes. Comment voulais-tu que je le prenne. Tu m'as tellement fait mal ce jour là que tu m'aurais planté un kunaï dans le cœur cela aurais fait la même chose. On ne fait pas ça à la personne que l'on aime. Finit-il par dire dans un murmure.

- Je suis désolé Naruto, vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait si mal. J'ai bien compris aussi que nous deux ça n'existera jamais. Mais je voudrais que tu me laisses t'aimer entièrement pendant cinq jours et cinq nuits et je te laisserais tranquille.

- Pourquoi cinq jours ?

- Un jour par année passer sans toi.

- Je suppose que si je refuse, tu nous fous dans la merde car le village ne représente rien pour toi.

- C'est faux, j'aime ce village plus que tu ne le pense mais je t'aime encore plus.

- Si j'accepte ta demande, je t'accorderais que deux jours avant la bataille et les trois autres jours après si nous sommes encore vivant bien sur. Et je n'accepterais aucun geste déplacé de ta part envers moi ni aucune allusion à ce que l'on fera en dehors de ta maison.

- Aucun problème pour moi et tu as ma parole que je ne tenterai rien de plus.

- Je ne suis pas sur que ta parole vaut quelques chose pour moi mais on fera comme si elle l'était. Je te rendrai ma réponse avant demain midi. Maintenant je te laisse.

Il se lève, sort de la chambre laissant le cadet Uchiwa réfléchir sur ses dernières paroles. En rejoignant Itachi et les autres dans le couloir, il a le visage fermé des mauvais jours et l'ainé Uchiwa sait que l'intuition de son amant de tout à l'heure était fondé.

- Tu m'expliques.

Naruto répond négativement de la tête et le brun comprend qu'il doit digérer son entrevue avec son frère avant de lui en parler.

Ils quittent l'hôpital et rentrent au manoir. Arrivée dans la maison, le blond-cuivré se rend seul sans un mot jusqu'au dojo pour se défouler. Après une heure de défoulement, Itachi le rejoint pour lui apporter une bouteille d'eau et une serviette.

- Ça va mieux.

- Hn!

- Tu peux peut-être m'expliquer maintenant ce que veux mon frère.

- Coucher avec moi.

Il reste abasourdi par l'annonce que son amant vient de faire. Puis Naruto lui explique en détail ce que son frère veut vraiment ainsi que les conditions. Il reste un moment silencieux le temps pour lui aussi de digérer les conditions de son frère.

- Je suis désolé Naruto, tout ça c'est de ma faute. S'il est devenu comme ça c'est entièrement ma faute.

- Désolé de te contredire Itachi, mais il n'était pas obliger de devenir comme cela, il a juste choisi le chemin de la facilité. Ce n'est qu'un égoïste, tout le contraire de toi qui n'a toujours penser qu'aux autres.

- Oui, mais je l'ai poussé dans cette vengeance et à devenir égoïste, tu ne peux pas le nier. Malheureusement c'est toi qui paye les pots cassés et je m'en veux pour ça.

Naruto se rapproche de son brun et le prend dans ses bras.

- Arrête de t'en vouloir tu n'avais pas le choix. En ce qui concerne ton frère, ce qui me gène ce n'est pas le fait de coucher avec lui, c'est que tu as peur que je retombe amoureux de lui. Et je ne veux pas te perdre pour un simple doute.

- C'est vrai que ça me fait peur parce que tu l'as déjà aimé.

- Oui je l'ai aimé, mais c'est du passé et je te rappelle aussi qu'il m'a rejeté comme un déchet et je ne suis pas près de l'oublier. Maintenant c'est toi et toi seul que j'aime et ce n'est pas près de changer. Si je fais ça avec ton frère, se sera comme avec Madara une simple mission. J'espère que tu me crois.

- Bien sur que je te crois, et après tout je n'ai aucune raison de douter de toi. Je suis vraiment qu'un idiot.

- Non, tu m'aimes c'est tout. Déclare-t-il d'un ton doux en souriant à son amant.

- Alors accepte sa proposition, c'est moi qui te le demande. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas tellement le choix.

- On a toujours le choix, bon ou mauvais mais on a le choix.

- Oui mais là c'est l'avenir de notre village qui est en jeu et celui de tes amis aussi. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de refuser. Fait le pour eux et pour moi.

- Comment ça pour toi ?

- Je veux que tu me prouves que tu ne l'aimes plus car si après avoir couché avec lui tu reviens avec moi, je n'aurai plus aucune peur sur notre couple tout simplement.

- Soit si c'est ce que tu veux je le ferai. Mais je te préviens que si tu me fais le moindre reproche pour avoir couché avec ton frère, je ne suis pas sur que je pourrais le supporter.

- D'accord.

- Maintenant il va falloir que je demande à Neji s'il peut t'héberger pendant deux jours.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu crois que tu vas pouvoir écouter nos ébats sans broncher. Je ne pense pas et de toute façon je ne veux pas que tu sois là ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

- Tu as sans doute raison mais en ce qui concerne nos gardiens tu vas faire comment.

- Je vais demander à Tsunade de lever la garde, après tout elle nous a donné sa confiance. Bon maintenant il faudrait que j'entraine Neji pour lui montrer quelques techniques utiles pour la bataille.

- Hum! Mais embrasse-moi avant.

Naruto met sa main sur la nuque de son amant et l'embrasse amoureusement. Après quelques secondes, ils se séparent à bout de souffle, se câlinent encore un peu puis le blond-cuivré sort du dojo pour aller chercher Neji pour pouvoir lui enseigner quelques techniques.

Arrivée à côté des quatre ANBU, il en profite pour demander à Shikamaru s'il peut aller voir la Godaime pour qu'elle puisse lever la surveillance ou si elle veut vraiment en laisser une, qu'elle leur laisse seulement Neji étant donner qu'il doit continuer à l'entrainer. En accord avec ce dernier point, le Nara prend congé et Naruto se dirige à nouveau vers le dojo avec Neji dans son sillage.

- Neji, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Oui, vas y je t'écoute.

- Je voudrais savoir si tu peux nous loger Itachi et moi jusqu'à la bataille si ça ne te déranges pas bien sur.

- Euh! Pas de problème vous êtes les bienvenues. Je suppose que c'est à cause de Sasuke si tu veux habiter chez moi.

- Tu suppose bien.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a dit à l'hôpital.

- Désolé Neji, mais je préfère garder ça pour moi si tu veux bien.

Il acquiesce de la tête et n'en parle plus ce que Naruto apprécie. Après cette petite discussion ils commencent l'entrainement pendant environ deux heures sous les yeux parfois admiratifs d'Itachi mais aussi surtout ses conseilles.

A la fin de l'entrainement, Shikamaru vient les tenir au courant de la réponse de l'Hokage qui a accepté de les laisser sans surveillance, ce qui bien sur soulage Shino et Kiba qui en avait marre de faire du baby-sitting mais surtout Shikamaru qui était fatigué de les surveiller trouvant cela gênant.

Après le départ des trois amis, Neji étant resté pour le diner à la demande de Naruto, la soirée se passe tranquillement à discuter des futurs combats ainsi que les tactiques qu'ils doivent adopter. A la fin du repas, le Hyûga prends congé auprès de ses hôtes pour rentrer chez lui laissant enfin les deux amants seul.

Le lendemain matin, Itachi et Naruto se réveillent vers 10h, après une nuit bien mouvementée, ils se préparent tranquillement pour aller à l'hôpital pour donner la réponse de l'Uzumaki à Sasuke.

Arrivée près de la chambre du cadet Uchiwa, il était déjà 11h50. Faut dire qu'Itachi avait insisté auprès de son amant pour prendre sa douche avec lui et forcement le brun ne pouvant pas garder ses mains en place cela avait dégénéré pour le plaisir à tous les deux faut bien le dire.

Après avoir frappé à la porte et ayant reçu une confirmation pour entrer de la part de l'occupant, ils pénètrent dans la chambre et s'avancent vers son lit.

- Bonjour Naruto, Itachi. Dit civilement Sasuke ne laissant pas transparaitre son état de nervosité dans lequel il était.

- Bonjour Sasuke. Répond Itachi.

Naruto de son côté fait juste un signe de tête et va s'asseoir au même endroit que la veille à côté de la fenêtre pendant qu'Itachi fait la même chose en s'installant à côté de son frère. Ils restent silencieux pendant un moment ne sachant pas qui doit commencer puis Sasuke ayant marre d'attendre et surtout ne pouvant plus supporter le stress qui commence à le submerger, prend la parole.

- Tu as pris ta décision. Lâche-t-il tout d'un coup en s'adressant au blond-cuivré qui s'amuse de l'impatience de son vis-à-vis.

- Oui, nous avons pris notre décision. Répond tranquillement Naruto jouant davantage avec les nerfs du brun.

- Et ?

- Et la réponse est "oui". S'exaspère le blond-cuivré en vue de l'attitude du cadet Uchiwa mais continue quand même sur le même ton. De toute façon je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si nerveux car tu savais déjà la réponse n'est ce pas ?

- C'est vrai je l'avoue. Admet Sasuke en soufflant un peu soulagé de la réponse. Mais même en ayant été sur je n'ai pas put m'empêcher d'avoir un doute. Maintenant que tu es d'accord, je voudrais savoir quand…

- … on baisera ensemble, et bien quand tu seras apte physiquement. Coupe brutalement le blond-cuivré d'un ton moqueur.

- Euh! Je …. Je ne sais pas, mais je sors de l'hôpital demain après-midi, tu pourrais venir me chercher à ce moment là.

- Itachi, ça te convient. Demande l'Uzumaki à son amant.

- Hum! Disons plus vite se sera fait mieux se sera, donc pas de problème pour moi. Dit-il en fixant Sasuke droit dans les yeux et que ce dernier s'empresse d'éviter.

- Bon alors nous sommes tous d'accord, Sasuke, je viens te chercher demain vers 15h00 à ta sortie d'hôpital.

- Hn! Acquiesce Sasuke et Itachi en même temps.

Naruto se lève de sa chaise et se rapproche du cadet Uchiwa et lui murmure à l'oreille faisant frissonner le brun légèrement.

- Repose-toi bien cette nuit Sasuke, parce qu'il faudra que tu sois en forme demain car je suis plutôt résistant au lit.

Et avec cette dernière phrase, il se redresse, contourne le lit du brun et sort de la chambre suivi d'Itachi sans un autre mot. Sasuke resté dans la pièce était complètement interloqué de ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son frère et surtout que Naruto le mette au courant mais ce qui le laisse abasourdi plus que tout c'est la dernière phrase du blond-cuivré. Puis après quelques minutes et s'être enfin remit de son choc, il n'avait plus qu'une hâte c'est d'être au lendemain.

**A suivre…**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre et vous dit à la semaine prochaine.**

**Reviews ?**


	10. Chapter 10: Début de la mission

**Naruto et les Uchiwa **

**Avertissement : Yaoi si vous n'aimer pas ne pas lire.**

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Résumé :**__ Naruto revient à Konoha après avoir déserter 5 ans auparavant, mais il ne revient pas seul. Pourquoi revient-il? Et est-ce qu'il restera? _

_**Couple :**__ Itanaruita, Sasunarusasu, Madanaru, ..._

_**Notes de l'auteur:**__ Les personnages sont OOC surtout les principales mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement._

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE<strong>

**Chapitre précédent :**

_Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son frère et surtout que Naruto le mette au courant mais ce qui le laisse abasourdi plus que tout c'est la dernière phrase du blond-cuivré. Puis après quelques minutes et s'être enfin remit de son choc, il n'avait plus qu'une hâte c'est d'être au lendemain._

**Chapitre 10 : Début de la mission **

Naruto et Itachi sont rentrés pour manger en amoureux. Ensuite ils ont eu la visite de Gaara ainsi que de Neji quelques minutes plus tard pour son entrainement. Gaara c'est beaucoup intéresser à l'entrainement ainsi qu'à Neji d'ailleurs et ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'être déranger. Voyant cela Naruto propose à leurs deux visiteurs de finir la journée avec eux qu'ils acceptent aussitôt.

Vous vous dites que la soirée avec trois glaçons ça ne doit pas être terrible et bien détromper vous. Gaara, grâce à l'influence de Naruto pendant leur liaison, est devenue un véritable bout en train mais seulement en privée, devoir de Kazekage oblige en public. Itachi, lui aussi quand il s'y met ne laisse pas sa part, laissant ainsi de côté la fierté Uchiwa au placard. Si bien que pendant la soirée tout le monde se lâchent même Neji qui voyant ses deux homologues prendre du bon temps se laisse aller lui aussi.

Cette soirée a fait beaucoup de bien à Naruto lui enlevant un peu de stress qu'il avait depuis quelques jours et surtout lui faire oublier un peu ce qui arrivera le lendemain.

Quelques heures après le diner, Neji propose à Gaara de le raccompagner chez lui que la tête rouge accepte aussitôt de bon cœur. Après le départ de leurs amis, Naruto et Itachi se préparent à passer une nuit très romantique, sensuelle, érotique et longue, très longue. Ils s'endormirent un peu avant l'aube épuisés et heureux.

Après quelques heures de sommeil, Naruto ouvre un œil et tourne la tête vers Itachi qui dort toujours dans ses bras. Il profite de ce moment pour le dévisagé scrutant chaque centimètre quarré de son visage pour l'avoir en mémoire lui faisant repenser à sa deuxième rencontre avec le brun après leur premier baiser.

**Flashback**

Après presque quatre mois après leur dernière entrevue plutôt intéressante, Naruto se demande si Itachi pense à lui car malgré cette brève rencontre, il n'a pas cessé de penser au brun aux cheveux longs.

Il se trouve actuellement dans le même village où ils se sont embrassés passionnément et son cœur ne cesse de repenser à ce moment là. Alors il décide de prendre un verre dans le même bar et comme pour exhausser son vœu, s'installe de nouveau à la même table mais malheureusement quand son regard atterri sur la table où était le brun la dernière fois, il n'y avait personne. Un peu déçu mais pas complètement en mal d'amour non plus, il se concentre de nouveau sur son verre de saké qu'il boit lentement.

Étant positionné dos à la porte d'entrée du bar, il ne remarque pas une personne qui vient d'y pénétrer. Cet individu bien sur n'est autre qu'Itachi Uchiwa qui en rentrant dans la pièce remarque aussitôt le blond-cuivré assis à sa table. L'ayant reconnu, il se dirige vers lui sans hésitation et le contourne pour se placer en face de celui-ci. Tout d'abord surpris de voir une personne s'arrêter devant lui, il relève la tête et se retrouve plonger dans deux profonds yeux noirs qui le fait sursauter un peu puis en reconnaissant à qui ils appartiennent, il décroche un magnifique sourire.

- Bonjour Itachi, assied-toi. Dit-il doucement mais voyant la réaction du brun à la mention de son prénom qui fronce légèrement les sourcils il continue. Je te connais et tu me connais même si tu ne me reconnais pas pour l'instant mais je voudrais d'abord que l'on boive un verre ensemble avant de te dire qui je suis dans un lieu beaucoup plus privée.

- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège. Réplique-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Parce que celui qui a le plus a craindre des deux, c'est moi.

Satisfait de la réponse, le brun s'installe à son tour à la table et commande lui aussi un verre de saké que le patron du bar lui amène aussitôt. Après un moment de silence, Naruto commence la conversation en demandant si le partenaire du brun était dans les parages et fut soulager en apprenant qu'il était assez loin sur une autre mission individuelle. Ils continuent leur petite conversation civile pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Naruto n'en pouvant plus demande à Itachi de le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre que le brun accepte avec un peu de réserve.

Faisant entrer le brun dans la chambre en premier, le blond-cuivré referme la porte derrière lui puis demande au membre de l'Akatsuki si il peut faire un jutsu phonique pour que personne ne puisse entendre cette conversation qu'il accepte volontiers. Et contre toute attente le brun prit la parole.

- Alors maintenant dis-moi qui tu es.

- Je suis celui que tu chasse depuis quelques années maintenant. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki.

- Si tu es bien celui que tu prêtant être pourquoi je ne décèle aucun jutsu de transformation.

- Parce qu'il n'y en a aucun tout simplement.

Et Naruto continue son explication en lui expliquant sa fusion avec le démon renard à neuf queues ainsi que l'impossibilité aux membres de l'Akatsuki de pouvoir extraire ce dernier ne restant plus en lui que l'âme du démon. Après cette révélation, Itachi surpris l'Uzumaki en lui décrochant un magnifique sourire et puis s'avance vers lui et l'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ils continuent à s'embrasser pendant un moment et puis une chose en entrainant une autre, ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans le lit du blond-cuivré à faire l'amour. A la fin de leurs ébats, Naruto demande quelques éclaircissements et Itachi lui explique alors son rôle dans le massacre du clan Uchiwa ainsi que son rôle dans l'Akatsuki. Après avoir parlé pendant des heures tout en se câlinant, ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain, ils mettent au point un moyen de communication pour pouvoir déjouer les plans de l'Akatsuki et se promettent de se revoir bientôt avant de se quitter pour aller vaquer à leurs obligations respectives.

**Fin du Flashback**

Revenant sur terre, il regarde Itachi et lui enlève une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage. Un rayon de soleil vint illuminer le visage de son amant qu'il trouve magnifique et ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'embrasser ce qui réveille le bel endormi.

Ils s'embrassent plus intensément et refont l'amour une dernière fois avant de se lever et de se préparer pour aller emménager chez Neji du moins l'ainé Uchiwa car le blond-cuivré, lui bien sur, doit rester deux jours de plus chez Sasuke.

Après avoir mangé et rangé la cuisine, ils quittent la maison et prennent la direction de chez Neji, il est 13h30.

Arrivée chez le Hyûga, il leur fait visiter sa modeste demeure situer du côté de la branche secondaire du composé Hyûga qui se compose au rez-de-chaussée, d'une cuisine tout-équipé pas trop grande mais pas trop petite non plus, une salle à manger attenante à la cuisine et un grand salon, à l'étage il y a trois chambres d'une taille correct et une grande salle de bain. Neji indique à ses deux invités leur chambre qui en profite pour y déposer leurs affaires. Une fois fait, ils redescendent au salon et le propriétaire des lieux leur offre du thé qu'ils acceptent volontiers.

Pendant qu'ils boivent leur thé, Naruto explique à Neji qu'il ne sera pas avec eux pendant deux jours car il doit rester avec Sasuke pour régler quelques détails avec le futur plan et en profiter pour l'entrainé aussi. Bien sur le blond-cuivré ne lui dévoile pas l'accord qu'il a passé avec Sasuke et le Hyûga ne pose pas de questions malgré son doute sur les fameux détails en questions. Par contre il lui demande comment il procède pour son entrainement et l'Uzumaki le rassure en lui disant qu'Itachi s'en chargerai.

Une fois la discussion terminée, Naruto et Itachi s'isolent un peu dans leur chambre. Puis après quelques baisers enflammés à son beau brun, il quitte la demeure pour aller chercher Sasuke qu'il retrouve quelques minutes plus tard aux portes de l'hôpital. Ils se saluent silencieusement d'un coup de tête et se mettent aussitôt en route vers le composé Uchiwa.

Le chemin du retour se fait sans un mot mais à peine rentrer dans la maison que le cadet Uchiwa prend le blond-cuivré dans ses bras et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes avec voracité. Après quelques secondes, Sasuke entrouvre la bouche et laisse passer sa langue pour demander l'accès à l'antre chaude de l'Uzumaki que ce dernier lui accorde sans enthousiasme. Leurs langues s'entremêlent dans un ballet silencieux, qui s'arrête au bout d'un moment manque de souffle.

L'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru se recule un peu et regarde le blond-cuivré avec avidité et reprend possession de ses lèvres en le plaquant au mur. Ses mains commencent à caresser le torse de Naruto à travers le tissu, puis passent sous son tee-shirt pour rentrer directement en contact avec sa peau qui sous ce contact un peu froid fait frissonner malgré lui l'Uzumaki.

De son côté, Naruto sous les assauts du brun, ferme les yeux et se laisse faire car ça fait parti de l'accord mais il ne prend aucune initiative, il n'en a pas envie et surtout il pense à Itachi.

Les lèvres de Sasuke quittent alors sa bouche pour descendre doucement jusque dans son cou en longeant sa jugulaire qu'il suçote tout du long jusqu'à trouvé un de ses points sensibles à la base de celle-ci, ce qui contracte un peu le blond-cuivré qui s'efforce de ne pas gémir mais sentant cette légère contraction, le cadet Uchiwa insiste sur son point sensible et arrache bien malgré lui un gémissement qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'étouffé. Content de lui, le brun revient sur les lèvres de l'Uzumaki qu'il reprend avidement comme si cela était vital pour lui.

Puis Sasuke lui enlève son tee-shirt, ce qui lui laisse un libre accès à l'exploration de son torse qu'il ne manque pas de faire. D'abord de ses doigts fins, il redessine chaque muscle du blond-cuivré puis de ses lèvres, sa langue ou ses dents, s'attardant sur ses points sensibles qu'il trouve tout du long et qui bien sur arrache de plus en plus de gémissement à son futur amant. Butant à la lisière de son pantalon, le brun décide de lui enlever les derniers tissus gênant qui lui barre le passage et en profite pour enlever son propre tee-shirt si bien que Naruto se retrouve nu comme un ver dans l'entrée de la maison face à un Sasuke torse nu qui inspecte son corps avec ses Sharigan le faisant trembler légèrement malgré lui sous ce regard intense.

Après avoir bien mémorisé le corps de son futur amant avec ses pupilles héréditaires, le cadet Uchiwa recommence son exploration avec ses lèvres là où il s'était arrêter pendant que sa main prend le membre du blond-cuivré déjà bien gonfler. Le brun entame ainsi de léger va et vient sur le sexe de Naruto et qui en même temps lui trouve avec ses dents et sa langue, un nouveau point sensibles au niveau de sa hanche à l'endroit où une des queues de son tatouage passe, arrachant par conséquent un gémissement beaucoup plus fort au blond-cuivré à cause de l'association des deux.

Puis après avoir tourné autour pendant un moment, Sasuke commence par embrasser ce membre enflé de désir qui lui fait tellement envie, puis le lèche tout du long jusqu'à le prendre en bouche ce qui fait crier d'extase Naruto.

- Aaaah!

Ce dernier essaye tant bien que mal de se raccrocher au mur car ses jambes ont du mal à le soutenir à cause du plaisir que lui procure le brun. Sasuke débute ensuite par de doux va-et-vient qu'il accélère au fur et à mesure en alternant de temps en temps par quelques coups lents, léchant, enroulant sa langue et en suçotant jusqu'à ce que le corps de Naruto se contracte par la montée de sa jouissance éminente.

- Aaat… Sasu… Humm… je… vais… Aaaah!

Le brun accélère son pompage et dans un dernier cri, le blond-cuivré délivre sa semence dans la bouche du cadet Uchiwa qui s'empresse d'avaler tout en ayant soins de ne rien oublier. Sasuke se redresse et embrasse de nouveau avec passion Naruto lui faisant ainsi gouter à sa semence. Il lui présente ensuite trois doigts que l'Uzumaki prend en bouche pour les humidifier pendant que Sasuke lui suçote le cou repassant sur le premier point sensible qu'il lui avait trouvé. Quand ses doigts sont bien humidifier, il les enlève et les dirige vers l'intimité du blond-cuivré pendant qu'il reprend possession de ses lèvres.

Il insert tout d'abord un premier doigt doucement qui rentre avec facilité étant donné la nuit qu'il venait de passer avec Itachi, il est encore dilaté. Puis rajoute un deuxième doigt qui rentre avec autant de souplesse que le premier et voyant cela ne perd pas de temps pour joindre un troisième doigt qui lui par contre passe un peu moins bien, mais ne cause pas pour autant de la douleur au blond-cuivré. Le brun commence alors à travailler en faisant onduler ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il touche la prostate de l'Uzumaki qui fait gémir celui-ci de contentement.

Quand Sasuke considère que son amant est assez préparé, il retire ses doigts et enlève son pantalon ainsi que son boxer montrant ainsi à Naruto son désir plus qu'évident. Il se colle de nouveau au corps du blond-cuivré en l'embrassant et lui prend les cuisses pour qu'il enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il se saisi de son membre qu'il dirige vers l'entrée plissée de son amant et commence à le pénétrer tout doucement jusqu'à la garde et s'arrête pour que Naruto s'habitue à son intrusion.

- Naruto, appuie-toi sur moi, s'il te plait.

L'Uzumaki accède à sa demande et prend appuie sur ses épaules enfouissant par la même occasion sa tête dans son cou. Puis Sasuke commence ses va-et-vient d'abord lentement puis de plus en vite en s'arrangeant pour taper le plus possible sur la prostate du blond-cuivré qui par ce fait crie et gémie de plus en plus de plaisir.

- Aaaah… Sasu… keee… Plus… Humm!

- Diiis… moi ce que tu veux Naru.

- Plus… plus… vite… plus… fort… Aaaah!

- Tout ce que tu veux.

Il accélère encore la cadence et ses coups de boutoirs se font de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite jusqu'à leurs délivrances qui les font crier tous les deux en même temps par l'intensité de leurs orgasmes. Naruto sent que le brun se déverse en lui pendant que sa semence se repend entre eux deux.

En reprenant son souffle, Sasuke repose son amant en essayant de ne pas s'effondrer de fatigue, puis l'embrasse avec amour. À la fin du baiser, il resserre ses bras autour du blond-cuivré tendrement en posant sa tête au creux de son cou et lui dit.

- Je t'aime Naruto.

Celui-ci attend un peu sans répondre puis après quelques minutes repousse gentiment mais fermement le brun.

- Je vais prendre une douche à moins que tu ne veuilles recommencer. Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Euh! Non c'est bon.

Le blond-cuivré se dirige alors vers la salle de bain en ramassant ses affaires au passage et disparaît de la vue du brun, le laissant seul un peu interloqué par son attitude. Puis Sasuke s'effondre de fatigue et de dépit, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction d'indifférence de la part de son ex-ami. Après quelques minutes il se reprend et se rhabille puis s'installe dans le salon en attendant que Naruto sorte de la salle de bain.

De son côté dans la douche, le blond-cuivré se lave énergiquement pour enlever l'odeur du brun qui lui colle à la peau. Dix minutes plus tard, il se sent toujours aussi sale malgré lui et a l'impression qu'il n'a plus le contrôle de son propre corps et il n'aime vraiment pas ça.

Il faut qu'il réagisse et très vite mais pourtant il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix et qu'il faut le faire pour le bien de ses amis même si cela le dégoute encore une fois. Après quelques minutes d'intense réflexion, il s'aperçoit qu'il n'est pas obligé de subir après tout et que c'est à lui de mener la danse et de le faire regretter tout ce que le cadet Uchiwa lui a fait.

Puis Naruto sort de la douche et s'habille bien décider à s'amuser aux dépens du brun et lui faire ravaler sa fierté.

Quand Naruto rejoint Sasuke dans le salon, il le retrouve assis dans le canapé les yeux dans le vague. Il s'avance un peu pour que le brun le remarque et ce dernier sort enfin de ses pensées. Le blond-cuivré lui sourit et s'installe dans un fauteuil juste en face de lui.

- Sasuke, je voudrais te parler du jour de la bataille.

- Si tu veux.

- Voilà, je voudrais que tu me dises toutes les techniques que tu maitrises et celle que tu maitrises un peu moins.

- Et pourquoi je te dirais tout ça. Dit-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Parce que je connais les points faibles et les points fort de Madara et je voudrais savoir si tu peux le contrer facilement. Autrement il va falloir que je t'apprenne deux ou trois techniques qui peuvent faire la différence.

- Hum! Je comprends mais dit moi pourquoi tu n'as pas déjà essayé de le tuer puisque tu le connais aussi bien que ça.

- Parce que je ne peux physiquement pas le battre. Il faut avoir le Sharigan et être au minimum deux c'est pour ça que je t'ai associé à ton frère ainsi que Kakashi qui avec son unique Sharigan à plus davantage que moi contre lui.

- Bon d'accord si c'est pour la bonne cause. Souffle-t-il.

Et avec ceci, ils commencent leur conversation sur tout ce que le brun maitrise et après une bonne heure il avait enfin fait le tour. A la fin de son énumération, Naruto conclut qu'il fallait qui lui montre deux techniques essentielles pour la bonne marche de son plan. Ils décident donc d'aller sur le terrain d'entrainement pour commencer l'apprentissage de ces deux techniques.

Après quelques heures d'entrainement et vu l'heure tardive, ils décident de s'arrêter pour la journée et de rentrer. Arrivée à la maison, Sasuke se dirige vers la salle de bain et pendant qu'il va prendre une douche, Naruto se met à préparer le diner sans lui dire.

En revenant de sa douche, le brun est surpris de retrouvé le blond-cuivré dans la cuisine entrain de mettre la table et ce dernier lui dit avec un ton amusé.

- Tu peux venir à table le repas est prêt. Je t'ai préparé ton plat préféré des onigiris.

- Euh! Naruto tu sais cuisiner toi maintenant ? Interroge-t-il un peu abasourdi.

- Tu sais fallait bien que je me nourrisse quand je vivais seul et les ramens ne courait pas les rues. Donc je me suis mis à cuisiner et t'inquiète pas je ne me suis jamais empoisonné. Goutes tu verras bien.

A la fin de cette phrase, ils s'installent donc à table et Sasuke commence à gouter tout doucement la nourriture devant lui ce qui fait sourire le blond-cuivré malgré lui à la réaction de son ex-ami. Puis d'un coup le brun s'arrête de manger et baisse la tête mais Naruto ne perd rien de son attitude et s'aperçoit que des larmes commencent à couler le long des joues de son ex-ami. L'Uzumaki reste tout d'abord surpris puis il commence à s'inquiéter et se rapproche du cadet Uchiwa en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.

- Qu'est que tu as Sasuke ? Demande-t-il doucement.

- Je… je… Tu… Tu… les cuisine… com… comme ma mère. Dit-il en éclatant en sanglots dans les bras du blond-cuivré qui se souvient tout d'un coup qu'Itachi lui avait dit la même chose.

- Ah! C'est vrai j'avais oublié. Je suis désolé Sasuke, je voulais juste te faire plaisir. Excuses moi. Plaide-t-il en le resserrant dans ses bras.

Il le laisse pleurer un peu puis il lui prend son menton entre ses doigts pour qu'il le regarde. Il lui essuie les quelques larmes qui coulent encore et l'embrasse tendrement. D'abord un chaste baiser puis un deuxième et un troisième s'ensuivent. Au quatrième baiser, le blond-cuivré approfondit un peu plus celui-ci en demandant l'accès au brun que ce dernier accepte immédiatement et leur baiser devient de plus en plus langoureux et passionné.

Après quelques minutes, ils rompent leur baiser par manque d'air et Naruto regarde Sasuke dans les yeux, ensuite il se rapproche de son oreille et lui murmure d'une voix suave.

- Sasu, j'ai envie de toi.

Le cadet Uchiwa a l'air surpris mais avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose, le blond-cuivré se jette de nouveau sur ses lèvres avec gourmandise en le caressant un peu. Puis Naruto rompt le baiser et se relève en tirant le brun vers lui. Il le soulève en prenant ses cuisses pour que Sasuke puisse mettre ses jambes autour de ses hanches et sort de la cuisine avec son fardeau et prend la direction de la chambre du brun.

**A suivre…**

**N'hésitez pas à laissez des coms.**


	11. Chapter 11: Tout en douceur

**Naruto et les Uchiwa **

**Avertissement : Yaoi si vous n'aimer pas ne pas lire.**

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Résumé :**__ Naruto revient à Konoha après avoir déserter 5 ans auparavant, mais il ne revient pas seul. Pourquoi revient-il? Et est-ce qu'il restera? _

_**Couple :**__ Itanaruita, Sasunarusasu, Madanaru, ..._

_**Notes de l'auteur:**__ Les personnages sont OOC surtout les principales mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement._

* * *

><p><strong>Je voudrais d'abord vous dire que je suis désolé pour ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière mais malheureusement j'ai eu quelques problèmes familiaux qui m'ont empêché de me concentrer sur mon chapitre. Je vous dis encore désolé et en espérant que plus rien ne puisse perturber la publication de mon histoire.<strong>

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

**ATTENTION LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre précédent :<strong>

_Puis Naruto rompt le baiser et se relève en tirant le brun vers lui. Il le soulève en prenant ses cuisses pour que Sasuke puisse mettre ses jambes autour de ses hanches et sort de la cuisine avec son fardeau et prend la direction de la chambre du brun. _

**Chapitre 11 : Tout en douceur**

Sur le chemin de la chambre, Naruto s'arrête souvent en prenant appuis sur les murs pour embrasser le brun avec avidité tout en le caressant sous son tee-shirt qu'il lui enlève assez vite. Sasuke, ne restant pas inactif, en profite lui aussi pour lui ôter son tee-shirt.

Arrivée dans la chambre, le blond-cuivré pose délicatement le brun sur son lit et se met à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Sasuke regarde Naruto avec des yeux remplis d'amour et d'envie qui fit un peu frissonner l'Uzumaki à la pensée d'avoir voulu voir ses yeux là avant quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait mais malheureusement ça ne c'est pas passé comme ça. En chassant bien vite cette pensée, il l'embrasse de nouveau puis quitte sa bouche pour descendre dans son cou qu'il suçote avec délectation arrachant au cadet Uchiwa des soupirs de contentements.

Il caresse le torse du brun du bout des doigts en n'oubliant pas la moindre parcelle de peau et en même temps il colle son bassin contre l'autre en faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient pour mettre leurs érections en contact ce qui leurs arrachent des cris de plaisir. Il continue son exploration avec ses lèvres et sa langue en s'attaquant à ces bouts de chairs roses, durcis par l'excitation. Après avoir léché et mordillé ces tétons comme si s'était une friandise arrachant au passage de plus en plus de gémissements et cris d'extase de Sasuke qui s'abandonne entièrement à ses caresses, il poursuivie l'examen du corps de son ex-ami.

Arrivée au pantalon, avec une main Naruto commence à enlever le bouton ainsi qu'il fait glisser doucement la fermeture tout en caressant la virilité du brun déjà bien prononcé à travers les tissus gênants. Puis le blond-cuivré fait glisser lentement le pantalon ainsi que le boxer tout en embrassant la peau de Sasuke au fur et à mesure qu'elle est découverte en évitant soigneusement sa verge gonflé.

Une fois le pantalon et le boxer de Sasuke enlevés, Naruto remonte pour s'emparer une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres. De son côté, le cadet Uchiwa profite que l'Uzumaki remonte à sa hauteur pour déboutonné à son tour le pantalon de ce dernier et lui enlever ainsi que son boxer si bien qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux complètement nu. Ils mettent de nouveau leurs verges mise à nu en contact l'une avec l'autre ce qui les électrifient sous la sensation et leur arrachent à tous les deux un gémissement de pur bonheur.

Naruto rompt leur baiser et présente trois doigts que le brun prend avec avidité pour bien les humidifier en enroulant sa langue autour. Pendant ce temps là, le blond-cuivré suçote son oreille et lui murmure.

- Est-ce que c'est ta première fois en tant que Uke.

Sasuke le regarde avec ses yeux plein de surprise et acquiesce timidement à sa question. Naruto sourit et lui dit.

- Je m'en doutais donc je vais y aller doucement je te le promets.

Sur ses mots, il enlève ses doigts de la bouche du brun et reprend possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser plein de tendresse. Il rompt de nouveau le baiser et recommence à l'embrasser partout sur le corps en descendant un peu plus rapidement jusqu'au niveau de son bas ventre. Là, il commence quelques baisers papillon sur la hampe du brun pendant que sa main masse doucement les bords de son intimité pas encore exploré.

D'un coup, l'Uzumaki s'arrête pour regarder le cadet Uchiwa dans les yeux. Sentant qu'il s'est arrêté, le brun se redresse sur ses avant bras pour voir ce qu'il fait. Naruto lui sourit et sans prévenir prend sa hampe à pleine bouche et introduit un doigt dans son intimité ce qui le fait hurler de plaisir et de surprise à la fois et se rejette violemment en arrière sous l'effet de cette sensation nouvelle pour lui.

Le blond-cuivré continue ses va-et-vient sur la hampe du brun pendant que ses doigts le préparent pour le recevoir. Quand il sent que le brun est bien préparer, il retire ses doigts de son intimité qui sous la sensation du vide fait grogné Sasuke de mécontentement. Pour le réconforté, Naruto l'embrasse avec avidité puis soulève son bassin pour une meilleur position et s'installe entre ses jambes. Le blond-cuivré prend sa verge et la place à l'entrée de l'intimité du cadet Uchiwa et commence à s'introduire en lui tout doucement.

Sous l'effet de cette intrusion en lui Sasuke grimace de douleur et une larme s'échappe de ses yeux. Naruto continue malgré tout à s'introduire en lui, en lui chuchotant des mots tendres pour qu'il se décontracte un peu. Arrivé jusqu'à la garde, le blond-cuivré s'arrête pour que le brun puisse s'habituer à l'intrusion et l'embrasse tendrement pour se faire pardonner.

Après quelques minutes, Sasuke commence à bouger ses hanches ce qui averti l'Uzumaki qu'il est prêt pour la suite. Là, Naruto débute de doux et tendre va-et-vient ce qui fait grimacer le brun de douleur au début puis se met à gémir de plaisir quand le blond-cuivré lui frôle la prostate. Encourager par ses gémissements, l'Uzumaki entame de plus profond va-et-vient qui viennent taper directement dans la prostate du brun. Là, ses gémissements sont remplacés par des cris de pur plaisir. Il continue à marteler sa prostate qui sous ses coups de plus en plus nombreux, Sasuke ne tient plus et se libère entre eux deux dans un hurlement de jouissance.

Par contre Naruto est encore loin de se libérer donc il ralenti ses va-et-vient pour que le brun se remette doucement de ce premier orgasme. Après quelques minutes, il recommence ses coups de butoirs de plus en plus violents et profonds en alternant la vitesse passant à de lent coups de reins à de plus rapide en n'oubliant pas de toucher au maximum de fois sa prostate. Sous cette torture plus ou moins douce, l'excitation de Sasuke remonte en flèche ainsi que le son de sa voix.

Quand Naruto sens sa propre jouissance monter dans tout son être, il prend le membre de Sasuke en main et lui inflige la même cadence que les va-et-vient de sa hampe en lui. Puis sous un dernier coup de butoir plus long et plus profond, ils se libèrent tous les deux dans un grognement de jouissance non dissimuler. Naruto s'écroule sur Sasuke avec douceur sous l'effet de son propre orgasme pour reprendre son souffle. Puis il se retire de l'antre chaud du brun et roule sur le côté et attire son amant vers lui pour l'embrasser affectueusement.

Après quelques baisers qui sont de plus en plus long, tendre et passionnel et quelques caresses sur le corps parfait du cadet Uchiwa faut bien le dire, le désir du blond-cuivré se réveille de nouveau. De son côté, Sasuke à l'air plutôt crever mais Naruto ne va pas le laisser dormir comme ça car le cadet Uchiwa l'a voulu et il va l''avoir car ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que le blond-cuivré à un appétit sexuel très gourmand et tout cela grâce à sa fusion d'avec Kyûbi qui est un vrai pervers.

Il recommence donc ses caresses de plus en plus insistantes sur les points sensibles de son bel amant qui sous leurs effets réveille le beau brun ainsi que son désir qui reprend forme qui n'est pas pour déplaire à Naruto. Il fait des baisers papillon sur tout le corps d'albâtre de Sasuke qui malheureusement lui fait penser à son frère qu'il a toujours envie de dévorer comme jamais mais là il se retient un peu car ce n'ai pas Itachi.

Après quelques caresses et quelques baisers pour remonter leurs désirs respectifs à leur maximum, Naruto retourne Sasuke pour qu'il soit à quatre pattes sur le lit et il se place juste derrière lui puis s'introduit en lui d'un seul coup jusqu'à la garde en touchant tout de suite sa prostate qui fait crier le cadet Uchiwa de plaisir. Il crie toujours tout en s'accrochant aux draps car les coups de butoir du blond-cuivré sont plus violents et plus profond que jamais, tellement que le brun a l'impression que l'Uzumaki va le transpercer à chaque coups mais il ne crie pas de douleur mais de jouissance car il en demande toujours plus que Naruto s'empresse de lui donner. Dans un dernier effort ils se libèrent en même temps, Sasuke sur le lit et Naruto en lui. Le blond-cuivré se retire de l'intimité du brun qui s'écroule sur le lit en emportant l'Uzumaki avec lui.

Après avoir repris leurs souffles, ils reprennent une position plus confortable dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sasuke embrasse Naruto tout doucement puis pose sa tête sur son torse pour pouvoir s'endormir. Le blond-cuivré le laisse faire un petit moment pour pouvoir reprendre quelques forces mais au bout de quelques minutes il commence de nouveau à le caresser et à l'embrasser pour le réveiller. Le brun ouvre péniblement un œil et l'Uzumaki lui chuchote.

- Il faut que l'on prenne une douche, on est tout collant.

- Non, trop fatigué. Murmure-t-il d'une petite voix endormi.

- Désolé pour toi, mais je vais t'y emmener de force.

Et sur ces mots, Naruto se lève et prend le brun dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Sasuke grogne un peu mais se laisse faire car de toute façon il n'a plus de force pour combattre. Le blond-cuivré ouvre l'eau de la douche et les fait glisser sous l'eau chaude qui les détend presque instantanément. Il lâche les jambes de mon amant pour qu'il se mette debout et de sa main libre prend le savon et commence à savonner Sasuke sur toutes les parties de son corps qui pousse des gémissements de contentements dés qu'il passe sur des endroits sensibles.

Il le rince délicatement et insiste de plus en plus sur les points sensibles du brun en l'embrassant dans le cou au niveau de sa jugulaire ce qui à pour effet de remonter leur désir au plus au niveau. Naruto plaque gentiment le cadet Uchiwa contre la paroi de la douche et ce dernier entoure ses jambes autour du bassin du blond-cuivré. Naruto le pénètre avec douceur et commence son déhanchement en lui tout d'abord avec douceur puis allant de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que ses coups de butoirs pilonne sa prostate et le fasse hurler de plaisir.

Tout d'un coup, Naruto arrête de pilonner le brun et se retire de son intimité puis le lâche pour qu'il repose ses pieds sur le sol laissant un Sasuke complètement hébété. Mais avant que le brun ne puisse dire quelque chose, le blond-cuivré le retourne dos à lui et lui fait poser ses mains sur la paroi de la douche et sans attendre, Naruto se réintroduit en lui avec douceur. Ses mouvements se font plus doux et plus sensuel à la limite de l'indécence et malgré les supplications de Sasuke pour qu'il aille plus vite, le blond-cuivré continu ses déhanchements lents et profonds qui effleurent sa prostate sans toutefois la toucher ce qui rend fou le cadet Uchiwa.

Au bout d'un moment une autre forme de jouissance monte en eux et les consument à petit feu, et toujours dans des mouvements lents et précis, ils jouissent en parfaite symbiose. Sous le coup de l'épuisement et de leurs orgasmes, ils s'écroulent tous les deux sur le sol de la douche dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'embrassent encore en attendant de reprendre quelques forces.

Après quelques minutes, Naruto se redresse et aide Sasuke à se relever pour finir de se laver puis ils sortent de la douche, se sèchent et tout en s'embrassant tendrement, le blond-cuivré reprend le cadet Uchiwa dans ses bras et le ramène dans la chambre. Il le dépose dans le lit et s'allonge à côté de lui et le brun en profite aussitôt pour se lover dans ses bras, puis ils s'endorment épuisés par la fatigue bien présente.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveille avec le brun toujours lové dans ses bras et Sasuke a une expression si sereine quand il dort que l'Uzumaki a même l'impression qu'il est heureux et pense que la nuit qu'ils viennent de passer n'est pas étrangère à cela.

Mais il se met aussi à détailler le visage du brun et lui rappelle étrangement celui de Madara ce qui le fait remonter instantanément quelques mois en arrière quand l'ancien Uchiwa à commencer à le séduire et se retrouver dans la même situation qu'aujourd'hui.

**Flashback**

Ça faisait presque un mois maintenant qu'il avait intégré l'Akatsuki en temps que membre à temps plein et dernièrement le comportement de Madara devenait un peu bizarre surtout envers lui. Il l'effleurait à la moindre occasion ou lançait quelques paroles suggestives de temps en temps mais seulement quand ils étaient seul tous les deux. Bien sur, Naruto n'y répondait pas mais cela le dérangeait énormément surtout envers Itachi à qui il n'avait encore rien dit. Mais cet après-midi, il partait avec ce dernier pour une mission d'au moins deux mois sans Madara autour et cela le soulageait drôlement et il pourrait enfin parler avec son amant de la nouvelle situation.

Deux mois plus tard, ils revenaient tous les deux avec un plan bien conçu pour que Naruto séduise Madara et découvre tous ceux qui pourrait les aider à le détruire.

A son retour, Madara recommença ses petits gestes et Naruto fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué puis deux semaines plus tard c'est le blond-cuivré qui commença à répondre à ses effleurements par se pencher davantage sur ces contacts et puis il se mit lui aussi à dire quelques paroles suggestives.

Ce manège dura deux semaines de plus et puis Madara n'y pouvant plus, coinça Naruto dans une salle vide et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le blond-cuivré, tout d'abord un peu déboussolé, se reprit très vite et répondit à son baiser. Après cet échange frénétique, ils reprirent leurs souffles avant de se dévorer les lèvres à nouveau. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques minutes encore jusqu'à ce que Naruto repousse doucement Madara, ne voulant pas précipiter les choses mais surtout pas presser de sauter le pas non plus.

Madara respecta son choix même si ce corps lui faisait envie depuis quelques mois maintenant mais ne voulant pas gâcher ses chances de posséder cet homme, il accepta de refréner ses ardeurs. Il lâcha donc Naruto sans avoir auparavant lui donner un dernier baiser puis le blond-cuivré quitta la pièce où ils étaient pour retourner dans sa chambre tout en pensant que son plan se déroulait comme prévue.

**Fin du Flashback**

Après son retour en arrière de quelques mois, il regarde de nouveau le visage angélique de Sasuke et a l'impression de le revoir cinq ans en arrière quand il était amoureux de lui avant qu'il lui dise ces choses si affreuse. Il n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il lui avait dit ça, surtout s'il ne le pensait pas, c'est si illogique mais faut dire aussi que le brun à souvent fait des choses incohérentes.

Mais de toute façon, cela ne changeait plus rien qu'il sache la raison, il ne veut pas revenir sur le passé et puis son avenir n'est pas avec Sasuke car ça fait longtemps qu'il avait fait une croix dessus. Son avenir est avec Itachi, son véritable amant quoi qu'il arrive car il l'aime à en mourir et se n'est pas en couchant avec le cadet Uchiwa que ça changera ses sentiments. Il fait juste son job comme il l'a toujours fait pour sauver ses amis.

Le brun commence à se réveiller ce qui fait sortir Naruto de ses pensées. Il le regarde qui commence à ouvrir les yeux et l'accueil avec un immense sourire ce qui fait sourire Sasuke à son tour.

- Bonjour, bien dormi.

- Hn! Pas assez.

- Sasu, je t'avais prévenu de te reposer.

- Oui mais quand même.

- Tu as eu de la chance surtout que ma nuit d'avant est été très courte.

- Tu veux dire que tu aurais put tenir plus longtemps.

- Exactement. Bon il serait temps de se lever. Dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Hn!

Naruto se lève en cherchant son boxer et son pantalon et les enfile. En même temps, il entend un cri de douleur venant de derrière et se redresse pour voir Sasuke entrain de grimacer en voulant s'asseoir.

- Oh! Putain de bordel. J'ai les reins en feu. Ne me dit pas que la douleur est la même à chaque fois.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, on si fait, en attendant je vais te soulager un peu.

Il se rapproche du brun, forme quelques sceaux et un halo vert apparait autour de ses mains qu'il dirige au niveau des reins du cadet Uchiwa. Après quelques minutes, il retire ses mains.

- Voilà, tu vas aller beaucoup mieux maintenant. Lui dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

- Tu sais faire ça toi ? dit-il avec surprise.

- Je me débrouille, pas aussi bien que Tsunade mais je me défends. Si tu te levais maintenant, on a un entrainement à continuer.

- Hn!

Une fois habillé, ils sortent de la chambre pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Après s'être alimenté, ils quittent la maison pour se diriger vers le terrain d'entrainement de la veille en évitant de se faire remarquer. A l'heure du déjeuner, ils rentrent pour manger et se reposer un peu.

Après manger et avoir fait la vaisselle, Naruto s'installe dans le canapé du salon et Sasuke vient s'asseoir sur ses genoux face à lui. Le blond-cuivré le prend dans ses bras pour le resserrer contre lui puis le brun commence à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Sasuke.

- Hum!

- Je peux te demander quelque chose. Fit-il en le repoussant un peu.

- Hn!

- Pourquoi tu m'as repoussé il y a cinq ans ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit avant il fallait que je me venge de mon frère et je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger plus que tu ne l'étais déjà.

- Et au lieu de m'en parler directement tu as préféré me repousser de la pire des façons.

- Oui et je le regrette amèrement tous les jours et encore plus maintenant.

Et avec cette dernière phrase il embrasse Naruto passionnément comme si s'était le dernier qu'il allait lui donner. Puis il lui en donna un autre puis un autre jusqu'à ce que leurs désirs montent et ils finissent par faire l'amour sur le canapé.

**A suivre…**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine si tout va bien.**


	12. Chapter 12: Expérimentation

**Naruto et les Uchiwa **

**Avertissement : Yaoi si vous n'aimer pas ne pas lire.**

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Résumé :**__ Naruto revient à Konoha après avoir déserter cinq ans auparavant, mais il ne revient pas seul. Pourquoi revient-il? Et est-ce qu'il restera? _

_**Couple :**__ Itanaruita, Sasunarusasu, Madanaru, ..._

_**Notes de l'auteur:**__ Les personnages sont OOC surtout les principales mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement._

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE<strong>

**Chapitre précédent :**

_Et avec cette dernière phrase il embrasse Naruto passionnément comme si s'était le dernier qu'il allait lui donner. Puis il lui en donna un autre puis un autre jusqu'à ce que leurs désirs montent et ils finissent par faire l'amour sur le canapé._

**Chapitre 12 : Expérimentation **

**Dans le bureau de l'Hokage**

- Tsunade, vous ne pouvez pas laissez des criminels tels que Itachi Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki se balader dans le village sans surveillance. Annonce Homura Mitokado en rentrant dans le bureau.

- Qui vous dit qu'ils ne vont pas poser des pièges dans tout le village pour mieux nous anéantir. Il faut tout de suite les enfermer ou même les tuer. Déclare à son tour Koharu Utatane qui suivait son compagnon.

- Ça suffit vous deux, je ne tolèrerai pas que vous débarquiez dans mon bureau et me dire quoi faire. Hurle Tsunade en se levant de son siège.

- Mais Tsunade vous ne voyez pas ce qui se passe.

- La seule chose que je vois c'est que deux vieux croulants d'une autre époque débarquent dans mon bureau pour me dicter ma conduite sans connaitre toute l'histoire.

- Je ne vous permets pas de nous insulter, n'oublie pas qui nous sommes Tsunade. Crache Koharu complètement indigné.

- Oh mais je n'oublie pas Koharu, vous êtes des conseillers et en tant que tel vous êtes là pour me conseiller et rien d'autre. Vous n'avez aucun droit et aucun pouvoir en ce qui concerne mes décisions.

Voyant que la discussion ne va pas dans leurs sens, Koharu et Homura présentent leurs excuses auprès de leur Hokage pour la calmer un peu puis remarquant que cela travaille un peu, Homura reprend la parole calmement.

- Pourrions-nous savoir Tsunade-sama ce que vous contez faire avec les deux membres de l'Akatsuki et traitres de Konoha.

- La seule chose que je vais faire pour eux c'est de les réhabilité le plus vite possible en tant que shinobi de Konoha s'ils veulent bien réintégrer le village.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, se serai trop dangereux pour les villageois d'accepter deux assassins de leurs niveaux dans le village. Ils pourraient tous nous tuer.

- C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas au courant, Itachi Uchiwa n'est pas l'assassin de son clan mais a endosser le meurtre à la demande du troisième Hokage qui lui a assigné une mission suite à cela.

- Peut-on savoir qu'elle était cette mission ? Demande Koharu un peu septique.

- Sa mission était de suivre le vrai assassin de son clan et de revenir au village que quand il a pu apprendre des renseignements sur lui pour pouvoir l'éliminer. Et sa mission vient de se terminer avec succès.

- Qui est cette personne ?

- Uchiwa Madara.

- Mais c'est impossible, il devrait être mort depuis longtemps. S'exclame Homura encore sous le choc de la déclaration.

- C'est ce que je croyais aussi mais Itachi et Naruto m'ont confirmé que s'était bien lui et je n'ai aucun doute sur la vérité de leurs propos.

- Admettons qu'Itachi Uchiwa soit innocent, cela n'explique pas la désertion du dé…

- Faites attention à ce que vous aller dire. Crache Tsunade avec une intention tueur qui commence à s'échapper de son corps.

- Euh ! Désolé. Se précipite à dire Koharu voyant sa fin venir plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait voulu et continue en se reprenant. Je voulais dire que conter vous faire avec le déserteur Naruto Uzumaki.

- Pour l'instant ma priorité est de défendre ce village et je me servirais de toutes les personnes susceptibles de m'aider et Naruto Uzumaki fait partie de ces personnes. Je m'occuperais de son cas plus tard. Maintenant si vous n'avez plus de questions, pourriez-vous me faire l'obligeance de quitter mon bureau.

Avec cela, Koharu et Homura quittent la pièce sans pour autant être satisfait de la tournure des événements et se promettent de revenir à la charge jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent enfin de se débarrasser du démon.

De son côté, Tsunade souffle un peu quand les deux membres du conseil quittent enfin son bureau mais commence à se poser des questions comment va-t-elle faire pour réintégrer Naruto suite à sa désertion. Ayant besoin d'un petit remontant, elle se sert un verre de saké qu'elle vide aussitôt puis se remet à faire sa paperasse qui trône sur son bureau.

**Dans la maison de Neji Hyûga**

Itachi se trouve actuellement dans le salon entrain de lire un livre après avoir manger le déjeuner avec Neji. Malheureusement sa lecture est un peu perturber par les idées qui lui traversent l'esprit. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière à cause de ses pensées sombres voilà que cela le prend en pleine journée.

Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'esprit qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur en permettant à Naruto de coucher avec son petit frère et qu'à cause de cela il allait perdre l'amour de sa vie. Malgré son esprit un peu embrouillé, il se remontait le moral en se disant que Naruto ne le quitterait jamais

Avec ce nouvel état d'esprit, il se replonge dans sa lecture sans pour autant lui enlever un léger doute persistant mais en fait abstraction quand Neji rentre dans la pièce pour lui dire qu'il est prêt à partir pour aller s'entrainer sur l'un des terrains privées du complexe Hyûga.

**Retour au Manoir Uchiwa**

Après s'être câliné un petit moment dans le canapé, ils vont prendre une douche puis s'habillent avant de reprendre le chemin des terrains d'entrainement où ils s'entrainent jusqu'à l'heure du souper.

En rentrant, ils ont mangé puis Naruto est allé prendre une douche. Il commençait à se détendre sous l'eau chaude quand il entend un léger bruit derrière lui. Il se retourne et voit Sasuke complètement nu qui se dirige vers lui, son désir bien affiché. Le brun se rapproche de lui et commence par l'embrasser et le caresse sur toutes les parties de son corps qui lui fait soupirer de plaisir. Puis Sasuke prend le membre de Naruto dans sa main et commence de lent va et vient tout en l'embrassant sur toute la partie supérieur de son corps jusqu'à se qu'il s'arrête sur un de ses tétons qu'il prend en bouche pendant qu'il titille l'autre avec son autre main. Sous les actions du brun, le blond-cuivré lâche un râle de plaisir non contenu.

Après ce petit traitement, Sasuke arrête de le masturber et dirige ses doigts déjà mouillés par l'eau vers l'intimité de Naruto qui n'attend que ses doigts pour pouvoir être préparer, tant son excitation est devenu grande. Le brun insère un premier doigt qui arrache un nouveau râle de plaisir au blond-cuivré puis il rajoute un second doigt et le troisième qui suit peu de temps après.

Une fois bien préparer et surtout ne pouvant plus attendre, Sasuke retourne l'Uzumaki pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer contre la paroi de la douche avec ses mains. Il commence à le pénétrer très doucement pour ne pas le blesser et une fois enfoncer jusqu'à la garde, il attend que Naruto se soit ajusté à sa taille. Après quelques secondes, le blond-cuivré commence à bouger ses hanches pour lui signaler qu'il est prêt. Recevant son signal, Sasuke commence alors de long et lent va et vient qui rende fou son amant.

- Plus…. Sasu keee….

- Plus quoi Naruto ? Si tu ne me dit pas ce que tu veux je ne peux pas te le donner. Murmure-t-il dans l'oreille du blond-cuivré.

- Plu… Haaa ! vi… te… plus fort. Hum !

- A tes ordres mon amour.

Et le brun commence ses mouvements de plus en plus vite, plus fort et surtout plus profond qui leur arrachent à tous les deux de fort râle de plaisir suivi d'un cri que Naruto pousse lorsque que Sasuke trouve enfin sa prostate qu'il martèle sans fin jusqu'à leurs libérations simultané dans un cri d'extase. Ils s'écroulent tous les deux dans la douche sous l'effet de l'intensité de leurs orgasmes.

Après quelques minutes pour reprendre leurs souffles, ils se relèvent pour finir de se laver. Ils sortent de la douche pour se sécher et ils commencent de nouveau par s'embrasser, puis ils se caressent encore jusqu'à ce que leurs membres soit de nouveau dures. Sasuke prend Naruto dans ses bras pour qu'il puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille et il l'emmène jusque dans sa chambre où il l'allonge dans son lit en se reculant un peu pour l'admirer avec ses Sharingans activés qui fait rougir le blond-cuivré bien malgré lui sous l'intensité de son regard.

- Tu es magnifique. Dit-il tout en se rapprochant de son amant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Si tendrement que Naruto gémit dans le baiser. Sasuke lui prend alors les mains qu'il ramène au dessus de sa tête et contre toute attente lui attache à la tête de lit. Avant que l'Uzumaki ne s'affole, le cadet Uchiwa lui dit avec douceur que tout va bien se passer et qu'il faut juste qu'il profite du plaisir qu'il va lui donner. A ces paroles, le blond-cuivré relâche ses muscles qu'il avait contractés malgré lui sous l'effet de la nervosité du moment.

Puis après quelques tendres baisers sur son corps déjà bien chauffé, Sasuke se retire du lit et va dans son placard d'où il ressort une boite qu'il ramène sur le lit. Il l'ouvre en regardant Naruto avec un petit sourire et en sort une bague de coq ainsi qu'un gode d'une taille assez raisonnable.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas contre que l'on s'amuse un peu. Dit-il avec une voix si suave qu'un frisson parcourt tout le long du corps de Naruto. Ce dernier lui répond par la négativité avec un signe de tête ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix.

Le brun se rapproche de nouveau du blond-cuivré et installe tout d'abord la bague de coq sur sa verge qui s'était un peu dégonflé sous la surprise. Ensuite il prend un tube de lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit et s'en met tout d'abord sur les doigts. Il fait écarter les jambes de l'Uzumaki pour pouvoir avoir accès à son intimité et commence à introduire un doigt tout en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Sasuke introduit le deuxième et troisième doigt très vite étant donner que Naruto était déjà dilater de leur précédent ébat.

Il retire ses doigts puis prend le gode qu'il lubrifie d'abord et commence à l'introduire délicatement dans l'intimité du blond-cuivré jusqu'à qu'il bute sur sa prostate le faisant gémir de satisfaction. Puis il le mit en marche arrachant de nouveau gémissement à l'Uzumaki sous l'effet des vibrations tapant contre son point doux.

Pendant que le gode fait son travail sur le blond-cuivré, Sasuke se remet du lubrifiant sur les doigts et se rapproche de nouveau de son intimité en y introduisant déjà une phalange qui arrache un cri d'extase de Naruto car son action à fait glisser le gode davantage sur sa prostate. Il continu son action voyant que son amant n'a pas le moindre signe de douleur en insérant davantage son doigt et en profite pour en mettre un deuxième qui celui là est un petit peu plus difficile s'apercevant d'une légère grimace sur le visage du blond-cuivré.

Le brun prend son temps pour le préparer doucement, amoureusement, qui surprend Naruto ne pensant pas qu'il pouvait être si doux. Après avoir introduit un troisième puis un quatrième doigt, le cadet Uchiwa enlève le gode qui fait grogner l'Uzumaki de mécontentement et le remplace aussitôt par son pouce qu'il introduit presque violemment enfonçant complètement sa main entière jusqu'au point doux du blond-cuivré qui le fait hurler de plaisir jusqu'à la jouissance mais ne pouvant pas l'atteindre à cause de la bague de coq.

Naruto le supplie de le laisser jouir que le brun lui refuse catégoriquement. Puis il retire sa main après avoir fait quelques va-et-vient, laissant un sentiment de vide insatisfait à l'Uzumaki. Sasuke s'allonge alors à côté de lui et installe son amant sur lui, ayant toujours les mains attachées, pour qu'il puisse être à cheval sur lui face à face. Il met sa verge en face de l'intimité du blond-cuivré et l'enfonce brutalement, arrachant à l'un et à l'autre un cri de pur bonheur. Le cadet Uchiwa commence alors à soulever les hanches de Naruto pour qu'il puisse s'empaler de lui-même sur sa bite durci.

Après deux ou trois mouvements, l'Uzumaki sent une autre présence derrière lui et tourne la tête pour voir de qui il s'agit. Et à sa grande surprise, il voit un autre Sasuke tout aussi nu que l'original s'avancer vers eux et s'installer derrière lui. Et là, Naruto comprend enfin où le brun voulait en venir depuis tout à l'heure. Il refait face au vrai Sasuke qui lui sourit triomphalement, content de sa petite surprise puis en profite pour embrasser le blond-cuivré passionnément avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille si il est d'accord avec cela que Naruto acquiesce aussitôt de la tête avec un léger rougissement.

Suite à son accord, le clone de Sasuke se rapproche davantage du blond-cuivré et commence à presser sa hampe contre son anus déjà occupé. Après avoir introduit le bout de son érection, qui arrache bien malgré lui un petit cri de douleur à Naruto, car malgré la préparation ses deux bites sont plus larges que la main du cadet Uchiwa, le clone s'arrête un peu pour qu'il puisse s'adapter à leur taille.

Après quelques secondes, le clone continu à s'enfoncer jusqu'à ce que toute sa verge soit disparue dans son antre chaude. Ils attendent encore quelques secondes pour que le blond-cuivré puisse souffler, puis se retirent tous les deux en même temps et s'enfoncent de nouveau doucement dans son ouverture. Ils font cela pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Naruto n'en peux plus et leur demande d'aller plus vite. Ils prennent alors ses hanches et commencent leurs déhanchés mais en contre-sens pour qu'ils aient plus de friction et ainsi plus de plaisir.

En frappant ainsi sa prostate chacun leur tour, le plaisir de l'Uzumaki ainsi que son envie de jouir est devenu si intense qu'il supplie une nouvelle fois Sasuke pour le libérer qu'il lui refuse toujours en lui disant que ce sera meilleur tout à l'heure. Après plusieurs minutes de se traitement, Naruto sens le vrai Sasuke éjaculer en lui dans un hurlement d'extase ne le laissant toujours pas se libérer au passage. Le clone du brun quand à lui n'ayant pas encore jouit, ralenti un peu pour laisser le vrai reprendre son souffle.

Quand Sasuke reprend ses esprits, il se retire de l'intimité du blond-cuivré ainsi que de dessous de lui, laissant ainsi l'Uzumaki seul à quatre pattes, avec son clone qui suite à cette nouvelle position recommence à pilonner Naruto cette fois-ci beaucoup plus violemment lui arrachant cri et gémissement de pur bonheur.

Ce que ne voit pas le blond-cuivré perdu sous les assauts du clone, c'est que le vrai Sasuke, qui se trouve maintenant derrière eux, commence à préparer son intimité pour le recevoir. Un coup qu'il est prêt, il fit signe à son clone de ralentir la cadence qui arrache de nouveau un grognement de mécontentement à l'Uzumaki, faisant sourire le brun de satisfaction.

Son clone redresse Naruto pour que leurs corps puissent se toucher et le vrai Sasuke en profite pour se positionner devant lui à quatre pattes, son intimité préparé bien en évidence. Son clone prend alors la verge gonflé du blond-cuivré qu'il place à l'entrée du trou offert et avec un brusque mouvement du bassin, enfonce sa bite au plus profond de l'antre du vrai Sasuke qui sous l'action pousse un cri de douleur et de plaisir en même temps. Naruto pousse dans le même temps, un grondement de bien-être sous la double sensation de pénétrer quelqu'un et d'être rempli.

Attendant que Sasuke ce règle, le blond-cuivré l'embrasse tendrement dans le dos pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Une fois prêt, il donne un léger coup de bassin donnant le signal à son clone pour commencer ses mouvements de va-et-vient qu'il fait lent au départ pour accélérer au fur et à mesure. De son côté, Sasuke ne reste pas inactif et fait les mêmes gestes du bassin que son clone mais en sens inverse qui permet au blond-cuivré de subir des deux côtés.

Prenant un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu leur arrachant à tous les trois des grognements et des gémissements. Naruto commence à perdre pied sous l'assaut de plaisir qui l'envahie, n'y pouvant plus il implore de nouveau Sasuke de le laisser jouir qu'il lui refuse encore une fois n'étant pas encore prêt lui-même.

Voyant cela, son clone accélère son rythme pilonnant de nouveau la prostate de l'Uzumaki comme un malade et contre toute attente Naruto jouit sans éjaculer qui le fait hurler d'extase surprenant les deux autres. Le clone ne se laissant pas déstabiliser pour autant, continue malgré son orgasme, ses mouvements de plus en plus violents qui les rapprochent inexorablement de leur libération.

Après quelques minutes, le clone ne pouvant presque plus se retenir et voyant que le vrai Sasuke est prêt du bord, il donne trois ou quatre plus puissants coups de reins tout en libérant enfin les mains du blond-cuivré ainsi que la bague de coq. Et là, un nouveau orgasme submerge l'Uzumaki plus puissant et plus violent que tout orgasme qu'il a pu avoir dans la vie le faisant crier le prénom du brun ainsi que de voir des étoiles pas loin de la perte de connaissance.

Les deux bruns de leur cotés atteignent leur orgasme en même temps que lui en criant eux aussi son prénom. Après avoir reprit leurs souffles, le clone se retire de l'intimité du blond-cuivré et disparu dans un pouf sonore, laissant les deux amants seul tous les deux. Naruto se retire à son tour de l'antre humide du brun et s'allonge à côté de lui complètement épuisé.

Sasuke se retourne vers lui et se rapproche pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres et Naruto accepte son baiser malgré la fatigue qui le submerge.

- J'espère que cela t'a plu. Murmure Sasuke avec un petit sourire satisfait voyant dans quel état il avait mit son amant.

- Pour mon premier trio je peux te dire que c'est une réussite et j'ai adoré.

- Je t'aime Naruto.

- Je sais. Lui dit-il en renvoyant son baiser le plus tendrement possible.

Le baiser fini, le brun place sa tête sur la poitrine du blond-cuivré et s'endort heureux. De son côté, Naruto s'apprête à s'endormir aussi quand il sent dehors prêt de la fenêtre de la chambre, un chakra très familier qui le laisse perplexe.

**A suivre…**

**A la semaine prochaine.**


	13. Chapter 13: Désillusion

**Naruto et les Uchiwa **

**Avertissement : Yaoi si vous n'aimer pas ne pas lire.**

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Résumé :**__ Naruto revient à Konoha après avoir déserter cinq ans auparavant, mais il ne revient pas seul. Pourquoi revient-il? Et est-ce qu'il restera? _

_**Couple :**__ Itanaruita, Sasunarusasu, Madanaru, ..._

_**Notes de l'auteur:**__ Les personnages sont OOC surtout les principales mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre précédent :<strong>

_Le baiser fini, le brun place sa tête sur la poitrine du blond-cuivré et s'endort heureux. De son côté, Naruto s'apprête à s'endormir aussi quand il sent dehors prêt de la fenêtre de la chambre, un chakra très familier qui le laisse perplexe._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Désillusion <strong>

* * *

><p>Une ombre se faufile assez rapidement parmi les maisons vides du composé Uchiwa et se dirige vers le centre du village, plus précisément vers le quartier malfamé où les patrons de bar ne regardent pas à la clientèle. Il pénètre dans un de ces bars, s'installe dans un coin sombre et commande une bouteille de saké.<p>

Quand le patron vient lui apporter sa bouteille et un verre, il se retrouve plonger dans un regard assassin composé de deux yeux rouges avec trois virgules noires. Il dépose rapidement la bouteille et le verre et retourne au comptoir pour ne plus en bouger de la soirée.

De son côté, Itachi, car il s'agit bien de lui, rempli son verre et commence à boire une gorgée qui le fait grimacer par le gout amer et surtout n'ayant pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool. Il vide son premier verre puis s'en rempli un autre qu'il vide pratiquement aussitôt. En regardant de plus prêt, on peut voir une larme glisser de son œil droit qu'il essuie rageusement ne voulant pas montrer davantage ses sentiments.

Il savait que le risque était grand quand il a demandé à Naruto de coucher avec son frère mais il ne pensait pas que son petit ami prendrait autant son pied et qu'en plus Sasuke utiliserait un clone et une bague de coq pour augmenter le plaisir du blond-cuivré. Il félicitait son frère mentalement pour son imagination.

Il revoit encore son amant quémandé pour sa libération comme une salope et surtout crier le nom de son petit frère quand il a enfin put jouir. Ça lui fait mal de repenser à cela mais surtout il devient de plus en plus en colère contre lui-même pour être si faible et contre son petit ami pour être si facile au lit.

Finissant sa deuxième bouteille de saké, il quitte le bar pour revenir à la maison de Neji pas tout à fait l'esprit clair mais encore capable de marcher droit.

Mais avant qu'il arrive à la maison, il se fait accoster dans une ruelle déserte par nul autre que son amant qui le prend par la taille et commence à l'embrasser mais avant que le blond-cuivré continue, Itachi le repousse brutalement en mettant ainsi une certaine distance entre les deux.

- Ne me touche pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Demande Naruto qui ne comprend pas les agissements de son petit ami.

- Il me prend que tu me dégoute. Te comporter comme une telle salope avec mon petit frère. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu puisses me faire ça.

D'abord choqué par les propos du brun, Naruto se reprend très vite.

- Je te rappelle que tu étais d'accord pour que je couche avec ton frère et c'est même toi qui m'a dit de le faire.

- Je sais mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu prendrais ton pied avec autant de facilité. Mais faut dire qu'au fond j'aurai du le savoir. Tu as toujours été amoureux de mon petit frère, n'est-ce pas ? dit le brun amèrement.

- Bien sur que non. Crie le blond-cuivré qui ne comprenait vraiment plus rien aux insinuations de son amant.

- Tu dis non, mais ton cœur dit oui. Il y avait qu'à vous voir tous les deux faire l'amour.

- Mais pourquoi es-tu venu au manoir ?

- Parce que je voulais te voir, tu me manquais contrairement à toi. Crache enfin le brun.

- Mon Dieu, je ne peux pas croire que tu me fais une crise de jalousie après tout ce que l'on à traverser tous les deux. Je t'aime Itachi et je n'aime que toi, même si tu ne veux pas le croire.

- Effectivement je ne le crois pas, surtout après t'avoir entendu crier le nom de mon petit frère avec une telle intensité que je ne me rappelle même pas que tu es crié mon prénom de la même manière. Maintenant je voudrais que tu retourne auprès de mon frère, toute salope que tu es et me laisser seul comme je l'ai toujours été. Avec ces mots, il commence à s'éloigner puis s'arrêtant un peu plus loin et lance une dernière phrase.

- Après la bataille, je quitterais Konoha, seul. Nous deux c'est fini.

Et s'éloigne de nouveau sans se retourner laissant le blond-cuivré seul dans la ruelle qui sous le choc de la dernière phrase s'écroule lamentablement sur les genoux en pleurs, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il lui arrive. Puis assailli par l'énorme douleur qui lui comprime le cœur, il sombre dans un état catatonique où il replonge dans ses souvenirs.

**Flashback**

La première fois qu'il croisa le regard d'Itachi, c'était dans cette fameuse auberge où Jiraya l'avait laissé seul pour s'entrainer à canaliser son chakra pendant que l'ermite aux crapauds alla faire un tour avec une jolie femme qu'il rencontra à l'entrée de cette auberge. Et puis quand on toqua à la porte de leur chambre, Naruto alla ouvrir sans se méfier croyant que c'était son Sensei qui revenait bourré en ayant oublié ses clés. Quelle fut sa surprise quand il se retrouva plonger dans deux magnifiques pupilles rougeoyantes semblables à son ami Sasuke mais tellement différentes dans l'intensité. Ce regard si intense, si dangereux et tellement envoutant qu'il ne put réprimer un frisson qui lui parcouru tout le corps.

Après cet échange bien sur, il apprit que cette personne n'était autre que le frère de son meilleur ami et que ce dernier n'avait que pour but de le tuer. Depuis lors, il vit son meilleur ami sous un autre angle et quand Sasuke était revenu après ces trois ans et demi auprès d'Orochimaru, il en tomba amoureux voulant retrouver dans son regard la même sensation qu'il avait éprouvé ce jour là.

* * *

><p>La deuxième fois qu'il vit l'ainé Uchiwa, c'était au cours d'une de ses premières missions qu'il effectuait après être rentrer de ses deux années et demie de formation avec Jiraya. Son équipe et lui se trouvaient entre Suna et Konoha, lorsqu'il se retrouva esseulé dans la forêt après avoir subi une attaque de quelques Nuke-nin qui en avaient après le rouleau qu'ils devaient porter au Kazekage. Après s'être battu et éliminer ses deux adversaires, il prenait quelques minutes pour se reposer quand Itachi sorti de derrière un arbre et lui fit face.<p>

Toujours fasciné par ses pupilles écarlates, Naruto y plongea son regard encore une fois et Itachi en profita pour lui lancer un genjutsu où les parties de son corps prenaient la forme de ses amis. Tout d'abord Sasuke, qui apparut dans la moitié droite de son visage et qui lui dit qu'il était revenu pour le tuer n'ayant pas pu le faire à la vallée de la fin. Ensuite se fut Sakura qui apparut sur son ventre et qui lui reprochait de ne pas avoir tenu sa parole pour ramener leur coéquipier. Après Kakashi sortit la tête de son bras gauche et le blâmait de ne pas avoir protégé ses amis puis se fut l'œil de Gaara qui émergea au creux de sa main gauche et lui reprochait d'être le seul à être spécial.

Sachant que c'était un genjutsu, il fut quand même touché par ces paroles mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfoncer davantage dans la déprime, il put sortir de la technique grâce à un de ses clones qu'il n'avait pas encore rejeter. Reprenant son souffle, il observa l'ainé Uchiwa en faisant bien attention à ne pas le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux mais avant qu'il puisse attaquer, Itachi lui lança un « tu as bien grandi » avant de s'évaporer en dizaine de corbeaux, laissant Naruto complètement confus.

* * *

><p>La troisième fois qu'il rencontra l'ainé Uchiwa fut dans le bar du petit village au pays de la cascade où il croisa à nouveau ce regard qui le fascinait tant, mais cette fois-ci n'ayant pas peur d'être reconnu il tenta un jeu de séduction qui paya quand l'ainé Uchiwa le rejoignit dans cette ruelle déserte et l'embrassa passionnément comme si ils étaient amant depuis des années.<p>

* * *

><p>La quatrième fois fut dans le même village que leur dernière rencontre, mais cela avait été la première fois qu'ils firent l'amour et puis Naruto enchaina les souvenirs heureux de leur relation et aussi les moins bonnes surtout quand il a fallut au blond-cuivré de faire semblant d'être l'amant fou amoureux de Madara.<p>

**Fin du Flashback**

Et puis il revient sur le souvenir le plus douloureux pour lui, il y a quelques minutes quand son amant le laisse dans cette impasse sombre en lui disant que tout était terminé entre eux et s'effondre de tout son long avec des larmes qui ne se tarissent pas.

Après avoir déversé son chagrin pendant quelques minutes, il se calme un peu pour réfléchir à la situation et malgré la peine immense qui le frappe de nouveau, il ravale ses larmes qui menacent encore de couler comme il l'avait tant fait par le passé lors du rejet de Sasuke.

Après une longue réflexion, il se relève enfin et quitte la ruelle déserte vers une certaine maison où il espère régler définitivement ses problèmes. Mais si on l'avait croisé à ce moment là, on aurait pu voir dans son regard une grande détermination et aussi une immense tristesse au fond des yeux.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain tard dans la matinée, dans le manoir Uchiwa, un beau brun se réveille doucement seul dans son lit. Tout d'abord déçu d'être seul, il se lève délicatement de son lit en faisant attention de ne pas trop se faire mal aux reins, enfile un yukata et se dirige vers la cuisine pensant que Naruto s'y trouvait. Arriver à destination, il s'aperçoit que son pseudo amant n'y est pas. Il pousse ses recherches un peu plus à travers toutes les pièces de la maison pour se rendre compte que le blond-cuivré n'est pas là. Mais ce qui le fait tiquer davantage c'est que toutes les affaires de Naruto aient disparu aussi.<p>

Voyant cela, il va prendre une douche et s'habille assez rapidement, puis quitte le manoir vers la direction de la maison de Neji où il sait que son frère est hébergé. Arrivant à la porte il frappe assez fort limite la défoncer sous l'accès de sa colère qui le gagnait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Neji lui ouvre la porte qu'il force pour entrer en demandant à son frère qui vient juste de se montrer où Naruto se trouve. Ne comprenant pas sa question, Itachi lui répond qu'il ne sait pas de quoi il parle et voyant la confusion sur le visage de son frère, il se calme un peu et lui explique que Naruto ainsi que ses affaires ont disparu.

A peine cinq minutes se sont passées où le trouble s'était installé que l'on frappe à la porte de nouveau. Neji, étant chez lui se déplace pour aller ouvrir la porte. La surprise est de taille quand Sakura se trouve derrière et demande à parler à Itachi. Neji la fait entrer et la conduit vers le salon où se trouvent les deux frères Uchiwa. Tout d'abord surprise de les voir tous les deux dans la même pièce, elle se reprend bien vite et commence la conversation.

- Bonjour, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san. Je viens voir Itachi-san pour lui remettre un parchemin de la part de Naruto.

A l'entente du nom du blond-cuivré, les deux frères se raidirent bien malgré eux. Puis Itachi s'avance vers elle en tendant la main et elle lui remet le parchemin. Il se recule un peu puis l'ouvre et le lit.

_Itachi, mon amour._

_Je sais que tu ne me crois plus quand je te dis que je t'aime mais je voulais que tu saches que mon amour pour toi a constamment été sans faille et cela depuis toujours, car je me suis aperçu en couchant avec ton frère que c'est toi que j'ai aimé à travers lui et non l'inverse. _

_Et oui, c'est sa ressemblance avec toi qui m'a fait l'aimer au premier abord mais quand je t'ai vu dans ce bar et que tu m'as suivi dans cette ruelle, je savais que c'était toi l'homme de ma vie et je l'ai compris beaucoup trop tard. _

_Je sais que pour toi ce n'est que des mots sur un vulgaire papier qui peuvent s'effacer avec le temps et que quoique je fasse ou dise cela ne changera rien._

_Mon cœur me fait mal, tellement mal que je ne peux pas vivre comme cela et surtout sans toi. Alors j'ai décidé que je ferai une dernière chose utile sur cette terre en m'occupant personnellement de Madara et de ses deux acolytes, comme ça tu seras finalement venger pour ce qu'il a fait à ta famille. Et puis cela me rassure qu'avec ma mort tu pourras enfin vivre en paix ainsi que Konoha et qui sais peut être que tu trouveras l'amour de ta vie qui pourra te rendre heureux que je regrette de ne pas avoir pu faire le temps que j'étais vivant. Pardonne-moi pour t'avoir déçu._

_Adieu mon amour. Je t'aime. _

_Naruto_

_P.S. : Dit à mes amis, que je suis désolé de leur faire faux bond encore une fois mais se sera la dernière. _

Après avoir lu la lettre, Itachi s'effondre à genoux sur le sol du salon en se tenant la poitrine à l'endroit du cœur tout en répétant les mêmes mots « Je l'ai tué ». Voyant la réaction de son frère, Sasuke s'empare du parchemin qu'Itachi venait de lâcher sur le parquet et après l'avoir parcouru, blêmit lui aussi en s'effondrant dans le canapé qui se tenait juste derrière lui.

En apercevant la réaction des deux frères Uchiwa, Sakura et Neji commencent à s'approcher pour pouvoir lire le parchemin mais avant que Sakura puisse le saisir Sasuke se reprend bien vite et met la lettre hors de portée de la rosée. Puis le cadet Uchiwa vérifie son frère qui continue sa litanie, puis dévie son regard pour se retrouver dans celui de la rosée qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

- Sakura, peux-tu me dire quand Naruto t'a donné cette lettre ?

- Et bien hier soir, très tard. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- Pourquoi tu nous la donne que maintenant ?

- Et bien, Naruto m'a dit de ne pas la donner avant. Que c'était une surprise et qu'il ne fallait pas que je la gâche en la donnant à ton frère trop vite. Pourquoi tu me pose toutes ces questions ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la lettre pour mettre ton frère dans cet état ?

- Disons pour faire simple, c'est une lettre d'adieu où il explique qu'il est parti tuer Madara et ses acolytes.

Choquant ainsi non seulement Sakura mais aussi Neji qui était dans la pièce. Comprenant enfin ce qui se passe la rosée pousse un cri.

- Oh ! Mon Dieu. Ce n'est pas possible. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a demandé de lui donner un de mes plus puissants poisons indétectable à l'odeur et au gout. Et puis il m'a aussi interrogé sur le délai avant que le poison agisse ainsi que les premiers symptômes qu'il provoque.

- Alors c'est ça son plan. Mais je ne comprends pas, s'il va les empoisonner pourquoi il fait ses adieux comme s'il va mourir ?

- Parce que Madara ne prendra rien qu'il n'a pas préparé lui-même. Dit une voix derrière eux qui n'est autre qu'Itachi qui immergeait de sa transe.

- Tu veux dire que si Naruto lui donne quelque chose, il faut qu'il le goute d'abord.

- C'est bien ça, Madara est paranoïaque et même s'il aime Naruto, il ne peut pas lui faire confiance entièrement.

- Donc tu veux dire qu'il va s'empoisonner volontairement pour pouvoir tuer Madara et que l'on ne peut rien y faire. Dit Sasuke en blêmissant de nouveau devant l'horreur de la situation.

- Tout à fait. Répond Itachi qui laisse couler ses larmes qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir.

- Attendez ! S'exclame Sakura. Il y a peut-être un moyen.

- Qu'est que tu veux dire ? Demande Sasuke surprit.

- Et bien ! J'ai l'antidote à la maison mais tout d'abord Itachi, je veux savoir combien de temps il peut mettre pour rejoindre le repère de Madara ?

- Et bien environ une douzaine d'heures à sa pleine vitesse. Répondit-il faiblement.

- Bien, donc il était encore chez moi vers une heure du matin et il devait retourner chez Sasuke prendre ses affaires. Si on calcul bien, il est parti vers deux heures du matin et donc n'est pas encore arrivé au repère vu qu'il n'est que midi. En plus il faut qu'il se repose une ou deux heures étant donner qu'il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Ce qu'il le fera arriver vers seize heure au repère.

- Et comme il ne pourra pas agir avant l'heure du repas, il nous reste huit heures pour pouvoir le rejoindre. Dit Sasuke avec un peu d'espoir.

- Je vous rappelle que Naruto met douze heures et il est beaucoup plus rapide que moi. Déclare Itachi tristement.

- Oui bien sur à pied mais à vol d'oiseau, on devrait mettre que huit heures voir un peu moins. Et puis le poison n'agit pas aussitôt et avec sa fusion d'avec le Kyûbi, sa faculté de guérison peut retarder l'effet du poison. On peut donc arriver à temps si on part dans moins d'une demi-heure.

- Et tu comptes le trouver où ton oiseau ? Demande le plus jeune des Uchiwa.

- Saï.

- Je croyais qu'il était en mission. Et puis il ne va pas avoir assez de chakra pour tenir huit heures.

- Il était, mais il est revenu cette nuit. Et pour son chakra ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une solution. J'ai fabriqué des pilules de combat qui multiplie par trois la durée du chakra.

- Et d'après toi combien de personnes il peut emmener sur son oiseau.

- Je ne sais pas, mais il n'y a qu'à lui demander.

- Cinq personnes. Dit calmement Neji qui parlait pour la première fois.

- Comment tu c'est ça ? Demande Sakura

- J'ai fait une mission avec lui où on a eu besoin de se déplacer avec son oiseau et on tenait à quatre largement.

- Bien ! Donc Sakura, tu viens pour l'aide médicale. Il faut bien sur compter Saï, Itachi tu viens parce que tu connais le chemin, et puis moi, si on a besoin de se battre contre Madara. Ça nous fait quatre. Énumère Sasuke.

- Je viens aussi car vous allez avoir besoin d'un support visuel. Dit Neji calmement.

- Si tu veux. Bien l'équipe est complète, maintenant Sakura, tu vas aller chez toi prévenir Saï et prendre l'antidote. Neji, tu va aller prévenir la Godaime de notre départ. On se retrouve aux portes du village dans vingt minutes.

Tout le monde acquiesce et Sakura et Neji disparaisse aussitôt. Sasuke se retourne vers son frère et lui demande.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre vous deux pour qu'il en arrive à cet extrémité. Mais j'espère pour toi qu'on le retrouvera vivant. Dit-il froidement.

- Je sais que c'est ma faute mais n'oublie pas non plus que tu as ta part de responsabilité dans tout cela.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que si tu n'avais pas voulu coucher avec Naruto, on n'en serait pas là.

- Je croyais que tu étais d'accord avec ça.

- Je l'étais mais malgré ma confiance en lui, j'ai eu un doute car il avait été amoureux de toi. Et je l'avoue, j'ai eu peur de le perdre. Et quand je vous ai vu hier soir faire l'amour et qu'il a crié ton nom aussi passionnément, j'ai cru l'avoir perdu. Puis lorsque je l'ai vu un peu plus tard dans la soirée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être cruel et de le repousser alors qu'il me disait qu'il m'aimait. Puis j'ai rompu avec lui et je suis parti.

- Je vois. Bon il est temps que j'aille me préparer. On en reparlera plus tard. Et avec cela il disparu dans un tourbillon de feu.

Quinze minutes plus tard aux portes de Konoha, les cinq se retrouvent et sans perdre de temps s'envolèrent vers le repaire de l'Akatsuki pour aller sauver leur ami et amant.

**A suivre…**

**N'hésitez pas à lâcher vos coms. A la semaine prochaine.**


	14. Note de l'auteur

Note de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous.

Je sais que vous n'aimer pas beaucoup les notes d'auteur car moi-même je ne les aime pas non plus mais je voulais tout d'abord vous faire savoir que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir publié depuis un petit moment mais malheureusement la vie n'est pas toujours facile. Je vous rassure que je ne laisse pas tomber mon histoire mais cela risque d'être encore un petit peu plus long avant que je ne publie à nouveau.

Mes raisons de cette note est surtout en raison de la purge en masse que font les administrateurs de ce site qui risque de supprimer mon histoire en raison du contenu, surtout les Lemons.

Donc je viens vous faire part avant la suppression de mon histoire que je publie aussi mon histoire sur le site de « Fanfic . fr » toujours sous le même profile de « Patitanaru ». on peut trouver mon histoire aussi en cherchant sur google en tapant patitanaru et puis vous cliquer sur le lien ( profil des auteurs de Fanfics : Patitanaru )

Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi mon histoire jusque là et j'espère que je vous retrouverai bientôt.


End file.
